


Destinados

by liss83



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss83/pseuds/liss83
Summary: Al no ser destinados Arthur sabía que no había ninguna garantía de fidelidad a pesar de tener siete hijos en común, pero jamás imagino el giro que su vida daría
Relationships: Blaise Zabini /Arthur Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	1. Feliz Aniversario

La brisa aquella noche definitivamente tenía algo de mágica y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que faltara tan poco para su aniversario de matrimonio número 32. ¡32! Eso era toda una vida, si uno se ponía a pensar en lo siete hermosos hijos que la vida le había dado, pero apenas un abrir y cerrar de ojos para un hombre tan enamorado como lo era él.  
Era un verdadero privilegiado. Haberse casado enamorado, y haber tenido una buena vida, a pesar de nunca haber sentido ni un solo indicio de su destinado. Aunque había días como ese en el que no podía dejar de pensar en por qué la vida había sido tan injusta con él. Se había revisado su cuerpo hasta el cansancio buscando una señal, la más mínima, pero no, nunca había encontrado nada. Ni el más leve indicio de esa persona que lo haría inmensamente feliz con tan solo pensar en su nombre. Respiro profundo rascándose el pecho, justo a la altura de la tetilla izquierda

\- No te preocupes – dijo Molly abrazándolo por la espalda –, la cena será perfecta  
\- Por supuesto que lo será – dijo Arthur –, lo estas organizando tú  
\- Me tienes demasiada fe – dijo la mujer regordeta  
\- Te amo demasiado – dijo besándola dulcemente  
\- Arthur – dijo sonrojada – eres el hombre más maravilloso del planeta

Como cada domingo, la familia estaba reunida en La Madriguera, las vacaciones les regalaban esos momentos. Arthur conversaba animadamente con Harry y Hermione que le prometieron llevarlo a uno de los partidos de futbol muggle del Liverpool. Molly pasó a la cocina seguida de los gemelos que llevaban grandes cestos con verduras de la huerta

\- Vamos, vamos – decía Molly – ya es tardísimo  
\- Pero mujer – decía Arthur mientras se rascaba el pecho – aún podemos pedir algo, no es necesario que cocines  
\- Es domingo – dijo Molly – y solamente yo cocino los domingos  
\- Igual que los otros días – dijo Charlie sonriendo  
\- Podrías… – dijo Fred  
\- Al menos… – dijo George  
\- Descansar… – dijo Fred  
\- Hoy… – dijo George  
\- Yo creo que son otros los que quieren descansar – dijo Billy sonriendo  
\- ¡Cállate! – sisearon los gemelos antes de entrar a la cocina  
\- ¿Por qué no cocinamos todos juntos? – dijo Charlie abriendo la alacena  
\- La cocina es pequeña – dijo Ron desde la sala  
\- Igual que tú – dijo Ginny sonriendo  
\- Yo necesito ir… – dijo Percy girando para salir  
\- No, jovencito – dijo Charlie deteniéndolo y volviendo a su lugar  
\- Tal vez Percy prefiera lavar la ropa de todos… – dijo George  
\- …Antes de limpiar la casa completa – completo Fred ganándose una mirada casi asesina de su hermano mayor  
\- Dejen de pelear – dijo Arthur rascándose el pecho –, su madre quiere cocinar y todos le ayudaremos  
\- ¡Papá! – protestaron todos los chicos  
\- Nada de papá – dijo este acallando a sus hijos –. Fred, saca la fuente grande de la alacena. George y Percy vayan a la huerta y traigan los vegetales – continuó poniéndose un mandil – Ron lava la vajilla sucia y Ginny sacara  
\- ¿Y ellos? – acusaron los gemelos  
\- Mientras, Charlie y Billy – ordenó Arthur –, denle una limpieza rápida a la sala – Todos los miraron sorprendido – ¿Qué?  
\- ¿Desde cuándo tú administras la casa? – pregunto Ron intrigado  
\- Ya dije, todos ayudaremos a su madre – ordenó Arthur volviendo a rascarse  
\- Ponte alguna pomada en esa picada – dijo Molly  
\- Sí, iré a ver que tengo – dijo Arturo – cuando regrese los quiero ver trabajando – dijo antes de salir

Subió la escalera pensando que hacía días que se sentía raro, como un vacío en su pecho, como si algo le faltara pero no sabía explicarlo. Por momentos parecía que le faltaba el aire. Apoyó su mano en la pared y cerró los ojos ante el mareo repentino que le llegó, tenía ganas de gritar, todo le daba vuelta, sentía como algo le quemaba el pecho. Como pudo llego al baño y se encerró en este, se sentó en el retrete y desesperado se abrió la camisa para examinarse el lugar donde tanto le escocia. Estaba completamente rojo debido a la manera en se había rascado, e incluso se arañado un poco.  
Después de un rato regreso a la sala pero seguía sintiéndose extraño

\- ¿Todo bien, cariño? – dijo Molly acercándose  
\- Por supuesto que si – dijo Arthur abrazándola – ¿Cómo va nuestro ejército?  
\- Esto es explotación infantil – dijo Fred  
\- Tú nunca fuiste niño – dijo Charlie  
\- No le hagas caso Fred – dijo George – solo te envidia porque eres apuesto  
\- Ya callen… – estaba diciendo Arthur cuando sintió que su mundo giraba entero  
\- ¡Arthur! – dijo Molly sosteniéndolo  
\- ¡Papá! – gritaron los chicos corriendo a socorrerlo  
\- ¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien! – dijo Arthur – vamos, vamos, hay mucho que hacer. Es solo la emoción de compartir mi vida con esta hermosa mujer – dijo abrazando a su esposa  
\- ¡Arthur! – dijo Molly sonrojada

Aquel fue un hermoso día en familia, que todos conservarían en su memoria para siempre

________________________________________

Había sido un día inmensamente largo, Molly le hacia la cena mientras el subía y él se daba un año. Se lavó bien el cabello y enjabonó el cuerpo, pero cuando paso la esponja por su pecho le dolió como si tuviera una herida, al mirarse vio la zona más roja que otros días. Abrió la llave y dejo correr todo el jabón. Se envolvió en la toalla y salió de la ducha. Se paró frente al espejo y examinó la zona adolorida. Habían unas líneas extrañas en el centro de la herida, que hubiese jurado no habían antes. Tal vez debería visitar al médico, quizás se le había infectado  
Dos días más tarde, la salpicadura de su pecho dolía aún más y se veía mucho peor, por lo cual decidió pedir permiso en su trabajo e ir al médico. Se sentía nervioso pues al consultar en la enfermería, la encargada lo había mirado de manera extraña y le había entregado una ficha

\- ¿Al medimago de adolescentes? – dijo Arthur sorprendido – ¡pero soy un adulto!  
\- El medimago lo orientara mejor – dijo la enfermera – el siguiente por favor  
\- Pero… – protesto cuando la enfermera le pidió que se moviera 

Eso era inaudito, tenía cincuenta años y lo enviaban al medimago de adolescentes, gruñó por lo bajo y fue a sentarse. ¿Acaso se estaban burlando de él? Su nerviosismo estaba en niveles insospechados ya habían pasado al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos y aun no lo habían llamado

\- ¿Weasley Arthur? – dijo la enfermera y este se acercó a su escritorio – Consultorio cinco – dijo señalando la dirección   
\- Gra… gracias – dijo este sonriendo nervioso y caminando un tanto inseguro mientras se rascaba el pecho. Al llegar al consultorio golpeo suavemente la puerta  
\- Adelante – dijo una voz masculina  
\- Permiso – dijo Arthur nervioso mientras entraba  
\- Buenas días – dijo el medimago esperando que entre el supuesto adolescente –. Disculpe, ¿y el paciente?   
\- Yo… yo soy el paciente – dijo Arthur mordiéndose el labio inferior  
\- ¿Qué edad tiene? – dijo el medimago   
\- Cincuenta años – dijo jugando con sus dedos  
\- ¿Casado? ¿Familia? – dijo el médico anotando  
\- Ca… casado. Tengo siete hijos – dijo Arthur  
\- ¿Su pareja tiene o tuvo marca? – dijo el medimago  
\- No – respondió  
\- ¿Cómo es su relación con sus hijos? – pregunto el medimago   
\- Muy buena – dijo él – Percy es el más difícil, pero es un buen chico – agrego sonriendo  
\- ¿Cuántos son? – volvió a preguntar anotando  
\- Siete – dijo   
\- ¿Edades? – pregunto   
\- Billy, de 29 años – dijo Arthur nervioso –. Charles, de 27. Percy, de 23. Los gemelos, George y Fred, de 20 años. Ronald, de 18 años. Y pequeña Ginny, de 17 añitos – se suena su nariz   
\- ¿Es sobreprotector con alguno? – pregunto el medimago anotando  
\- Con todos – dijo sonrojado –, son mis bebes  
\- Pase detrás del biombo – dijo el médico –. Lo revisare en un momento – Arthur camino al lugar indicado y se cambió – suba a la camilla por favor – y el pelirrojo volvió a obedecer – enséñeme su marca – Arthur se abrió un poco la bata y el medimago la examino – ¿desde cuándo apareció?  
\- Hace unos quince días – contesto el pelirrojo  
\- Interesante – dijo el hombre joven y a Arthur se le hizo imposible no pensar en lo apuesto que era – acuéstese boca arriba y coloque sus piernas sobre los brazos de la camilla – Arthur obedeció temblando completamente –, tranquilo – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa dulce y abriéndose un botón de su camisa para mostrarle su marca – soy hombre gestante – y Arthur dejo escapar el aire que estaba reteniendo – suba un poco la bata – y el pelirrojo obedeció –, tocare ciertos puntos específicos, siéntase en la libertad de hacer lo que sienta  
\- Sí, medimago – dijo nervioso nuevamente pero esta vez de una manera diferente 

El patriarca de los Weasley cerró los ojos y exhalo. Sintió como su miembro era tomado entre dos manos que lo estimulaban desde la punta hasta la base. La reacción fue casi instantánea, un gemido gutural salió de lo profundo de su ser. Una mano paso al testículo derecho y luego al izquierdo. Después de unos segundos su órgano masculino fue dejado de lado para que un instante después sus tetillas fueran masajeadas suavemente irguiéndolas completamente mientras el Arthur se aferraba a la camilla arrancándole un nuevo gemido. Luego de unos segundos estos fueron abandonados, pero su pene estaba semi-erecto eliminando líquido pre seminal

\- Perdón – dijo cubriéndose su entrepierna  
\- Tranquilo – dijo el medimago – es perfectamente normal. Póngase de pie – dijo y Arthur lo hizo mientras sentía corrientes electivas – gírese, habrá las piernas, extienda los brazos y apoye las manos en la camilla, por favor  
\- ¿Cómo dice? – pregunto sorprendido  
\- Gírese, habrá las piernas, extienda los brazos y apoye las manos en la camilla, por favor – repitió pacientemente  
\- yo… – susurro nervioso pero obedeció y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que sus glúteos eran abierto y su ano expuesto  
\- Introduciré este pequeño pene de goma – dijo mostrándoselo ,– nuevamente le repito, siéntase en la libertad de hacer lo que sienta – y Arthur asintió más nervioso – relájese


	2. Vergonzosa Visita

Arthur siento como algo pequeño se abría paso entre sus glúteos mientras, tanto su entrepierna como sus tetillas, se erguían nuevamente arrancándole un nuevo jadeo cuando dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, y justo cuando sus piernas flaqueaban un par de brazos evito su caída

\- Yo… yo – intento disculparse   
\- Acuéstese – dijo el medimago ayudándolo a subir a la camilla nuevamente  
\- Perdón, perdón – decía Arthur a punto de llorar  
\- Tranquilo querido – dijo con voz dulce entregándole un pañuelo desechable  
\- No sé qué me pasa – sollozo el pelirrojo –-. Yo no soy así. Perdón   
\- Lo sé – dijo el médico – tranquilo. Esto será lo último, déjeme ver sus tetillas por última vez – nuevamente el hombre obedeció y el medimago las toco como antes sintiéndolas más duras que la primera vez – muy bien le daré unos minutos para que se relaje y se vista  
\- Gracias – sollozo el hombre mayor y cuando lo escucho salir tomo su miembro y lo volvió a estimularlo hasta liberarse completamente. Lloro abiertamente. Nunca se había sentido así

El medimago regresó diez minutos después y encontró a Arthur completamente vestido, sentado frente al escritorio, con el pañuelo desechable en su mano

\- ¿Se encuentra mejor señor Weasley? – pregunto sentándose frente a él y mirándolo asentir – me alegro mucho. No tiene que sentirse apenado. Su verdadera naturaleza despertó.   
\- Estoy casado – sollozo – ¡Amo a mi mujer! ¡Acabamos de cumplir 32 años de matrimonio! ¡Es una vida entera! ¿Qué va pasar con mis hijos? ¿con la mujer que amo? ¿voy a perder mi vida? ¿Por qué recién a esta altura de mi vida me pasa esto? ¡Estoy terminando de vivir!  
\- A ver, a ver, a ver – dijo el médico tranquilizándolo – tranquilícese señor. Le recomiendo que hable con un abogado sobre su hijo y su actual esposa. Yo le hablare sobre el aspecto biológico – Arthur se limpió la nariz asintiendo – su pareja, hombre o mujer, también está recibiendo su marca  
\- ¿Pero por qué recién a esta altura? – pregunto Arthur  
\- Puede que no haya estado preparado antes a los ojos de la Madre Magia – dijo el medimago – o… puede ser un adolescente  
\- Puede ser una niña entonces para mi – dijo angustiado  
\- Esa niña solo lo será en edad – dijo el medimago –. Ella… o él – dijo cuidadosamente – ya es una persona lo suficientemente fuerte y madura como para hacer cargo de la familia que formaran tal como cualquiera, al grado que llegado el momento usted no notara esa diferencia  
\- ¿Yo… yo debo…? – dijo Arthur nervioso – Usted me entiende ¿debo darle… hijos?  
\- Es lo lógico – dijo el médico – usted lleva la marca en el pecho – sobre los otros temas le sugiero conversar con un abogado. Pero lo que sí le puedo asegurar es que mientras no se reúna con su destinado y lo reconozca como tal no se sentirá en paz ni será feliz  
\- ¿Y si me rechaza? – dijo Arthur  
\- No lo hará – dijo sonriendo suavemente 

________________________________________

Tres días fue lo que demoro Arthur en encontrar a un abogado familiar que le inspirara lo necesario y lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier conocido. Su cita era a las 6 de la tarde de un día miércoles, en Liverpool, por lo que pidió permiso para salir un poco más temprano. Fue al baño antes de salir de la oficina y se examinó la marca que ese día en especial le dolía más que de costumbre. Su suerte no podía ser más desgraciada. No existían muchos magos con ese nombre y menos con ese apellido, sus hijos no lo aceptarían jamás, lo iban a odiar ¡Por Merlín Santísimo! ¡Era un niño! Sus lágrimas cayeron sin control ¡No era justo!

A pesar de todo, estuvo puntual en su cita con la abogada

\- Muy bien señor Weasley – dijo terminado de escribir – en realidad, su caso es mucho más común de lo que usted cree  
\- ¿Lo dice en serio? – pregunto Arthur sorprendido – ¿Cómo se arreglaría?  
\- Ya que usted es la parte gestante existen varias maneras – dijo la abogada –. Una, y desgraciadamente la más frecuente, es que su pareja rechace a sus hijos y usted rompa cualquier lazo con ellos. En este caso el juez de familia ordenaría modificar la memorias de los niños  
\- ¡Pero son mis hijos! – dijo Arthur desesperado – ¡no los quiero perder!  
\- La segunda opción sería – dijo la mujer en tono tranquilizador – la adopción, es menos común, pero nunca se descarta  
\- ¿Adoptar a mis propios hijos? – dijo Arthur espantado  
\- No exactamente. Le explico – dijo la abogada sentándose mejor y uniendo sus manos a la altura de su rostro –. Su pareja reclamaría a sus hijos ante la magia misma como suyos, sin opinión de terceros  
\- ¿Qué significa eso? – dijo Arthur  
\- El núcleo mágico y sanguíneo de sus siete hijos se modificaría – dijo la abogada – convirtiéndose en una fusión entre el núcleo de su destinado y el suyo. En tal caso sería como si su pareja hubiese engendrado a los chicos y usted los hubiese dado a luz. Por la diferencia de edad no se preocupe, los chicos reconocerían a su pareja como su padre y cabeza de familia de forma natural  
\- ¿Olvidarían a su madre? – dijo Arthur con un hilo de voz  
\- Usted seria su única madre – dijo la abogada  
\- No sé cuál opción sería peor – dijo Arthur mientras sus lágrimas caían  
\- Hay una tercera opción – dijo el hombre – y si me lo preguntan la más cruel – y Arthur respiro hondo tratando de preparar su corazón – la división. La mitad de los niños irían con su madre y la otra mitad con usted. Quienes se queden con ella, romperían todo vínculo y lo olvidarían a usted. Y por el contrario, los que se queden con usted romperían todo vínculo con ella y la olvidarían  
\- ¿No hay una opción donde todos seamos felices? – dijo Arthur con el corazón destrozado

________________________________________

Parado frente al descomunal espejo del baño de su habitación, el joven leía con total claridad el nombre sobre su pelvis que hacía días había empezado a aparecer y entendía el peso de una familia numerosa que tenía sobre sus hombros.

________________________________________

Molly ya estaba harta. Arthur hacía varios días vivía distraído, pero no había querido decirle nada, y lo atribuía al trabajo. Sabía que algo grave le pasaba pero no había manera de que confesara. Estaba casi segura que tenía una aventura, después de todo, al no ser destinados no había ninguna garantía de fidelidad, a pesar de tener siete hijos en común. Por momentos quería golpearlo, gritarle, decirle cuanto lo odiaba, pero esperaba, quería que fuera él quien diera el primer paso, sin embargo los únicos pasos que daba solo lo alejaban más del hombre. Sin embargo todo alcanzo su limite el día que esa carta llego.

\- Ya llegue – dijo el pelirrojo saliendo por la chimenea  
\- Oh, Arthur – dijo Molly dándole un suave beso en los labios – ¿cómo estuvo tu día?  
\- Agotador – dijo el hombre cuando una lechuza marrón con franjas blancos entro por la ventana – correo a esta hora, no debe ser nada bueno – “Arthur Weasley Ottery St Catchpole, Devon, Inglaterra”  
\- ¿De quién es? – dijo Molly intrigada   
\- Veamos – dijo Arthur y abrió el sobre – “Necesitamos hablar. Tampoco es fácil para mi” – el pelirrojo sintió como una corriente eléctrica atravesaba su cuerpo. Era el llamado de su destinado, lo sentía. Cerró los ojos. Él tenía un hogar, una vida. No quería perder lo más importante que tenía, su familia  
\- ¿Arthur? – decía la voz preocupada de Molly – ¿Arthur?  
\- ¿Si? – dijo este  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Molly preocupada – ¿son malas noticias?  
\- Nada importante – dijo subiendo de prisa y encerrándose en el baño. Saco la carta y la releyó mientras arrastraba su espalda por pared hasta sentarse en el suelo. La simplicidad de esa carta le causaba escalofríos. Solo decía “Necesitamos hablar. Tampoco es fácil para mi” – ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi”! – gritó por lo bajo – ¡esto no, Merlín!   
\- ¡Arthur! – dijo su mujer golpeando suavemente la puerta – ¡Arthur! ¿Estás bien? ¡Arthur!  
\- Si Molly – dijo fingiendo una voz firme – solo dame unos minutos  
\- ¡Arthur no te escuchas bien! – dijo Molly  
\- ¡Maldita sea, mujer, déjame en paz! – gritó Arthur. Esta intento decir algo, pero la voz no le salía, por lo que se fue con lágrimas en los ojos  
\- ¡No quiero! – susurraba Arthur recogiendo sus piernas y abrazándolas – ¡Merlín bendito, no quiero! ¡por favor! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! – repetía llorando

Una semana después, mientras redactaba un informe en su oficina, escucho que llamaban a su puerta

\- Adelante – dijo Arthur  
\- Weasley – dijo un joven entrando – te llegó esto – le entrego una carta y salió

El pelirrojo abrió lentamente debido a su mano el sobre sin remitente “Te espero en el café que está en la esquina del ministerio. No te atrevas a faltar, porque entonces si iré a tu casa a ejercer todos, lee muy bien, todos los derechos que tengo sobre ti”. Presa de una rabia incontrolable destrozo el papel y lo tiro al basurero antes de prender fuego mientras sus lágrimas caían de manera incontrolable

________________________________________

Bebía café tranquilamente en el restaurant cuando lo vio cruzar la puerta y caminar con paso inseguro hasta pararse frente a su mesa 

\- Por favor – pidió el anfitrión poniéndose de pie  
\- Gracias – susurro Arthur sentándose mientras le acomodaban la silla  
\- ¿Quieres beber algo? – pregunto el joven  
\- Un café por favor – dijo el pelirrojo y el otro hombre hizo una seña – yo…  
\- Para mí también fue una sorpresa – dijo el chico que estaba frente a él – supongo que tienes muchas preguntas  
\- Hable con un abogado… – dijo Arthur con voz temblorosa  
\- Tienes un ejército de abogados a tu entero servicio desde hoy – dijo el hombre  
\- Como sabes, tengo siete hijos… – dijo Arthur con los ojos llenos de lágrimas  
\- Tenemos – interrumpió –, tenemos siete hijos – y lentamente estiro la mano para limpiarle una lágrima –. Desde hoy como, tu compañero destinado, reclamo ante la madre magia a esos chicos como mis hijos – y Arthur cerro los ojos cubriendo su boca con la otra mano – por lo que haremos los trámites para que se haga los rituales pertinentes para que pasen a ser de manera sanguínea y mágica… Zabini – concluyo Blaise


	3. La Vida Cambia

Ya habían pasado varios días desde esa reunión, y por extraño que pareciera se sentía un poco más ligado al muchacho, a pesar de sentir todavía amor por su mujer. Sin embargo Zabini, “no, Blaise, desde hoy es Blaise” se corrigió a sí mismo, debía acostumbrarse si quería que todo fuese fácil para su hijos. Pero ¿Cómo acostumbrarse a pensar que debía…? Movió negativamente la cabeza de manera instintiva desechando por ahora ese pensamiento.   
Durante su primer encuentro, Blaise le había dicho que entendía perfectamente su posición, pero que le daba hasta el fin de semana para hablar con Molly y que iría ese fin de semana a la Madriguera para hablar con sus hijos y afinar detalles de la mudanza, porque los quería cuanto antes en su casa para empezar los trámites de adopción, así como su nueva vida. 

A Arthur le preocupaba, y mucho, lo que fueran a decir sus hijos, pero lo enloquecía pensar lo que Molly iba a sufrir ¡Había cargado en su vientre a cada uno! Perderlos, a sus hijos y a él de esa manera, podría desequilibrar no solo su magia, sino también su salud mental. Él la quería, no quería que algo le pasara. 

________________________________________

En la habitación de un hostal de los barrios más pobres del Londres Mágico, una cama de fierro, con colchón viejo y sabanas sucias chirrea al ritmo de dos cuerpos que se entregan a la lujuria y el placer desmedido. “¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!” es todo lo que salía de sus labios mientras una boca hambrienta devoraba su entrepierna abierta y muy bien dispuesta a conceder todo lo que quieran de ella. Las manos acariciaron sus muslos desnudos mientras tenía sus pies muy bien afianzados en la cama

\- ¡Ya no me tortures, maldita mortífaga! – gemía con los brazos amarrados a la cabecera de la cama, fue entonces que una cachetada le cruzo el rostro  
\- Cállate o te juro que recibirás un Cruxius por insolente – siseo la mujer mientras se acostaba sobre ella y tomaba una especie de vara de goma de unos sesenta centímetros con cabezas a ambos lados en forma de pene masculino  
\- ¡su… su… el… ta… me! – gemía la mujer con los ojos cerrado mientras movía las caderas indefensa a los caprichos de la otra  
\- Aun no hermosa – dijo la rubia – primero vas desgarrarte la garganta gritando por mi piedad a más no poder – y le succiono los senos arrancándole gemidos descontrolados a la mujer – ¡Más alto! ¡Más alto! – y la mujer obedecía mientras sentía como la otra tomaba algo de la mesita de noche  
\- ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! – empezó a desgarrarse la garganta gritando cuando sintió que algo entraba entre sus piernas  
\- ¡Eso mi perrita hermosa! – decía la rubia penetrando a la mujer con una punta del juguete sexual – ¡gime como me gusta!  
\- ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! – gritaba mientras sentía como el miembro llegaba al punto exacto – ¡Que alguien me ayude! – gritaba llorando – ¡no quiero! ¡Suéltame!   
\- ¡me… fas… cina… co… co…mo… gri… gri… tas! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! – gemía la rubia marcándole el ritmo  
\- ¡Su… suel… tame… me…! – gemía la morena mientras sus gritos eran acallado por unos labios voraces, sus pechos eran estrujados como simples pedazos de carne y el vibrador que tenía dentro suyo llegaba al punto exacto donde la hacía estallar de placer confundiéndose con los gemidos de la otra mujer. De pronto sintió una nalgada que la humillaba aún más, pero lo peor llego cuando ese dedo se coló entre sus glúteos como si fuese otro miembro

Dos horas después Molly Weasley estaba acostada boca abajo con las piernas abiertas completamente agotadas, pero sonrió al sentir que le esparcían besos sobre la espalda

\- Ya me tengo que ir – dijo sonriendo Narcisa Malfoy parada aun lado acariciándole el cabello y jalándoselo para obligarla a levantar la cabeza – pero antes ¿disfrutaste? – dijo sonriendo  
\- Creo que lo que más disfrutare – dijo sonriendo –, es lo que viene  
\- ¿ah, si mi perrita malcriada? – dijo la rubia que llevaba puesto un hechizo para cambiar su apariencia – ¿Y qué viene? – sentándose sobre las pantorrillas de Molly y mordisqueando sus glúteos   
\- ¿Por qué haces eso? – dijo Molly lanzando una risilla boba  
\- Porque… – dijo Narcisa levantando sus caderas ligeramente y haciéndola girar hasta dejarla boca arriba – los juguetes solo para que las personas juguemos a nuestro capricho – le abre las piernas y se las flexiona – y tú… – dijo inclinándose para introducirle la lengua en su vagina haciéndola gemir nuevamente – eres eso, ¡mi juguete! – concluyo penetrándola con unos billetes – cuando te quiera volver a ver te enviare una lechuza. Adiós, y… ¡Por Merlín! ¡qué bien gimes! Eres toda una cualquiera – dijo sonriendo y se encamino hacia la puerta.   
\- Narcisa… – dijo Molly bajándose de la cama y gateando hacia la morena  
\- ¿Cómo es que una mujer sangre limpia, como tú – dijo Narcisa sonriendo con burla mientras mira hacia abajo –, termino yéndose a la cama con cualquiera por dinero y tu familia no tiene idea?  
\- Ventajas de no tener destinado – dijo Molly colando su cabeza entre la túnica de la mujer hasta su entrepierna para lamerla atreves de la ropa. ¿Lucius va querer el trio?   
\- ¡Merlín bendito! Basta – dijo Narcisa dando un paso atrás – casi lo olvido – y busca en su bolsa – aquí tienes el traslador. Queremos que estés a las dos y media para que te preparen  
\- ¿Me preparen? – dijo sorprendida  
\- No lo olvides, dos y media de la tarde – repitió Narcisa –. Y báñate bien. Lucius es muy exigente en eso. Dos y media – y se va

Molly se dejó caer en la alfombra y cerró los ojos mientras una sonrisa morbosa se dibujaba en sus labios. Llevo la mano hasta su entrepierna, y sin poder evitar lanzar un gemido, saco los billetes muggles que Narcisa le había insertado. Era un poco más de la tarifa habitual, sin contar el momento placentero que había pasado. En todos los años que Narcisa como su clienta siempre era generosa a la hora de pagar. Si bien, ella siempre se había presentado como una dama honorable a pesar de no ser tener pareja destinada, la verdad es que disfrutaba mucho yendo de cama en cama de los sagrepuras más ricos del Londres Mágico. Total, si Arthur se negaba a tener aspiraciones, ella si las tenía. Y muy claras

________________________________________

Despertó muy temprano esa mañana dominical, a pesar de que no quería levantarse. Su tiempo se agotaba y no sabía qué hacer. Aun recordaba las palabras de Blaise “Desde hoy, como tu compañero destinado, reclamo ante la madre magia a esos chicos como mis hijos”, y la noche anterior le había llegado una carta vía lechuza recordándole que ese era su último día de plazo. En verdad estaba aterrorizado. Saco de su bolsillo de su túnica y lo releyó en silencio por n veces “La cena es a las ocho de la noche. Procura que tanto tú como mis hijos no se retrasen”   
Hacía días que sus hijos habían llegado a La Madriguera uno por uno debido a un repentino pequeño desequilibro en su núcleo mágico. Era sabido que cuando esto sucedía en jóvenes lo más recomendable era que estos pasaran una temporada en la casa de sus padres

\- Papá – dijo Billy detrás de él sobresaltándolo – ¿estás bien?  
\- Billy, cariño – dijo sonriendo –, me asustaste  
\- Disculpa, no fue mi intención – dijo este –, estas muy distraído hace días ¿pasa algo?  
\- Ven aquí – dijo su padre y abrió – abrázame – y este obedeció – te amo tanto, mi niño  
\- Me estas asustando – dijo el chico cuando Arthur le beso el cabello – ¿papá?  
\- ¿Llegaron tus hermanos? – pregunto el mayor  
\- Solo falta que se levante Ron – dijo el chico  
\- Vamos – dijo el hombre de pronto con determinación en la voz – acabemos con esta agonía de una vez  
\- ¿Agonía? – dijo Billy pero su padre ya había entrado a la casa  
\- Pero tengo sueño, no hambre – decía Ron mientras bajaba las escaleras bostezando  
\- ¡Oh! Allí están – dijo Molly sonriendo – el desayuno está servido  
\- Los chicos y yo no desayunaremos aquí – dijo Arthur  
\- ¿Cómo? – dijo Molly sorprendida mientras que sus hijos lo miraban como si su padre se hubiese vuelto loco  
\- Chicos, suban a sus habitaciones – ordeno Arthur – y preparen sus maletas. Desde hoy no viviremos aquí  
\- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo Molly con un hilo de voz  
\- Mi marca apareció – dijo Arthur y todos se cubrieron la boca mientras algunos cerraban los ojos   
\- ¿Dónde? – pregunto George  
\- El pecho – dijo Arthur – Por eso sus magias están inestables. Su padre nos reclamo  
\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – gritó Molly fuera de si – ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Son mis hijos!   
\- No – dijo Arthur mientras sus lágrimas caían – ya no son tus hijos  
\- ¡Son mis hijos! ¿Me escuchaste? – gritó Molly abrazándolos – ¡Son mis hijos! ¡Solo míos!  
\- Chicos, suban a sus habitaciones – ordeno Arthur – y preparen sus maletas. Tenemos que llegar temprano a casa de su padre  
\- ¡Ya dije que no saldrán de aquí! – gritó Molly – ¡Son mis hijos!  
\- Chicos – dijo Arthur – suban ahora  
\- Pero… – dijo Percy  
\- Es por eso que sus magias están inestables – dijo Arthur – debemos mudarnos con él cuanto ante  
\- ¿qui… qui… en… es…? – dijo Ron sollozando  
\- Vayan por sus cosas – repitió Arthur limpiándole las lágrimas – papá nos espera  
\- ¡Son mis hijos! – gritó Molly  
\- No compliquemos las cosas – dijo Arthur –. Vayan por sus cosas. Esta… – dijo mirando a su alrededor – ya no es nuestra casa   
\- No nos queremos ir – dijo Ginny  
\- No se pueden quedar – dijo Arthur  
\- ¡Son mis hijos! – gritó Molly  
\- ¿Acaso no lo sientes? – dijo Arthur – ellos ya no están ligados a ti. Ellos ya no son tus hijos  
\- ¡Cállate! – gritó Molly – ¡Cállate!  
\- Molly – susurro Arthur mientras sus lágrimas caían –, nos reclamo  
\- ¿Nos reclamó a todos? – pregunto Fred  
\- ¿A los siete? – susurro George  
\- Si – dijo Arthur  
\- Vete tú, si quieres – dijo Molly –, pero ellos no. Son míos. ¡No me los quites! – suplicaba llorando desgarradamente  
\- Ya no son tus hijos – dijo Arthur intentando ya no llorar  
\- Arthur… – suplicaba Molly llorando  
\- Niños, vayan por sus cosas, por favor – susurro mientras sus lágrimas traicioneras caían  
\- Yo soy adulto – dijo Percy con voz firme – nadie me puede oblig…  
\- Si pueden – interrumpió su padre con voz pausada mientras se acercaba y le acariciaba el cabello –. En este momento ninguno ante la Madre Magia es adulto. Y como su padre los reclamo deben vivir con él  
\- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Charlie y Arthur lo miro – Nuestro padre ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conocemos?  
\- ¡Arthur es su padre! – gritó Molly – ¡su único padre!  
\- Sí, Charlie – dijo Arthur – conocen a su padre. Ahora vayan por sus cosas. Nos tenemos que ir  
\- ¿Cuándo lo conoceremos? – pregunto Fred  
\- En cuanto tengan sus cosas listas – dijo Arthur –. Desen prisa  
\- ¿Qué tenemos que llevar? – Bill pregunto  
\- Ropa no – dijo Arthur

Una hora después todos los Weasley estaban en la sala, mientras Molly los abrazaba desesperadamente y los chicos le juraban que ella siempre seria su única madre. La hora había llegado, tal cual un condenado a muerte que camina lentamente al patíbulo, caminaron hacia una pradera cercana que fungía como punto de aparición y Arthur sacaba de su chaqueta una vieja blusa 

\- ¿Viajaremos con traslador? – dijo Ron sorprendido  
\- Les repito, chicos, en este momento – explico Arthur – son menores de edad, con todo lo que ello implica. Incluido el uso de magia  
\- Solo una pregunta más – dijo Molly – ¿ya te acostaste con él? ¿ya hizo y deshizo de tu…?  
\- Basta Molly – suplico el hombre   
\- ¿Cuántas veces me has faltado el respeto revolcándote con él? – dijo Molly  
\- ¡No me faltes el respeto tú a mí! – dijo Arthur –. Más de treinta años te he amado solo a ti   
\- Entonces… – suplico Molly  
\- Tomen el traslador, niños – ordeno Arthur y estos obedecieron   
\- ¡No se vayan! – suplicaba Molly llorando – ¡por favor! – gritaba mientras su familia desaparecía – ¡quédense!

Cayo de rodilla llorando. ¿Y ahora qué pasaría con ella?


	4. Tomando Responsabilidades

La familia se apareció en unos de los barrios más lujosos de Londres. Los chicos miraron sorprendidos hacia todos lados preguntándose si la persona que los había reclamado no tendría problema con sus jefes al hacerse cargo de una familia numerosa

\- Es la del final de la calle – dijo Arthur comenzando a caminar mientras cargaba su maleta  
\- Papá – dijo Ginny – ¿Cómo sabes que nos querrá a todos?  
\- Porque así lo dijo cuándo los reclamo como suyos – dijo encaminándose a la casa  
\- ¿Y tú… le… darás… más…? – pregunto Ron  
\- No seas tarado – le dijo George – ya somos siete. No creo que quiera mas  
\- Yo creo que nos va vender – dijo Fred  
\- Niños – dijo Arthur – yo sé que esto no está siendo fácil para ustedes, pero – cerro los ojos un momento –… su padre y yo…, por favor colaboren – unos segundos después llegaron a hasta la puerta de la casa  
\- La mansión Zabini – dijo Ginny entrando lentamente  
\- ¡Merlín bendito! – dijo Percy a su lado  
\- Vamos a ser sus bufones – dijo Billy casi llorando  
\- Tal vez… papá – dijo Charlie dubitativo – nos defienda  
\- Eso espero – dijo Arthur en un susurro  
\- ¿No deberíamos entrar por la parte trasera? – dijo Ron cuando la puerta se abrió  
\- Eso es para los empleados – dijo Blaise bajando las gradas – no para mi destinado, ni para nuestros hijos  
\- ¡Blaise…! – dijo Fred atónito  
\- ¡…Zabini! – concluyo George en el mismo tono  
\- No entiendo nada – dijo Percy  
\- Friki – dijo Blaise   
\- ¿El amo llamo a Friki? – dijo la elfina recién aparecida  
\- Lleva las cosas de los amitos a sus habitaciones – ordeno Blaise – y las del amo Arthur a la mía  
\- ¿dijiste a tu…? – preguntaron Fred y George al mismo tiempo  
\- Bienvenidos a su casa – dijo Blaise mirándolos y luego acercándose a Arthur para besarle la mano  
\- Ni te atrevas – amenazo este –, no soy una mujer – y Blaise lo soltó sonriendo  
\- Vamos – dijo Blaise – les mostrare sus habitaciones  
\- No me moveré de aquí hasta que nos expliquen qué está pasando – dijo Ron  
\- Soy el destinado de Arthur – dijo Blaise – y desde hace unos días empecé el trámite para adoptarlos a ustedes como su padre. Por lo que a partir de hoy seremos una familia  
\- ¿Seremos tus…? – dijo Ginny  
\- ¡La mayoría somos mayores que tú! – dijo Billy   
\- Eso no importa – dijo Blaise –. La magia nos eligió a su papi y a mí para ser destinados , y para criarlos a ustedes juntos  
\- ¿Criarnos? – dijo Charlie  
\- ¡esto es una payasada! – dijo Ron  
\- ¡Y esta vez no es nuestra! – dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo  
\- Y por cierto él – dijo Ginny señalando a Arthur – es nuestro único…  
\- …Papi – interrumpió Blaise – porque su padre, soy yo  
\- Nosotros nos largamos – dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo  
\- No pueden sin mi permiso o el de su papi – dijo Blaise  
\- ¡Padre! – gritó Ginny – ¡él es nuestro padre! – señalando a Arthur – nuestro único padre  
\- Calmémonos – dijo Arthur nervioso  
\- Miren, esto no es más fácil para nosotros – dijo Blaise señalando a Arthur como a sí mismo – que para ustedes. Lo mejor será que todos pongamos de nuestra parte  
\- Lo único que yo pondré es mi cuerpo fuera de este maldito lugar – dijo George encaminados a la puerta exterior  
\- Y yo te acompaño – dijo Fred haciéndolo  
\- No tienen permiso para salir – dijo Blaise  
\- Observa como lo hacemos, papá – añadió George con ironía, pero en cuanto se acercaron a la puerta y la tocaron salieron expulsado hacia atrás, por lo que Blaise conjuro una colchoneta para que cayeran  
\- ¡George! ¡Fred! – gritó Arthur corriendo hacia ellos junto al resto de la familia  
\- No se levanten, No se levanten – dijo Blaise  
\- ¡Intentaste matarlos! – le gritó Charlie furioso mientras lo empujaba  
\- Están bien – dijo Blaise –, están bien, tranquilícense  
\- Charlie, trae a George – dijo cargando a Fred –. Vamos deprisa – ordeno – Friki llama al medimago, rápido  
\- Frinki, llama al medimago – dijo la elfina antes de desaparecer  
\- Charlie, por aquí – dijo entrando en una habitación con cama doble – acuéstalo – dijo haciendo lo propio  
\- Mis bebes – dijo Arthur mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas  
\- ¿Qué les hiciste? – gritó Bill  
\- ¡Esto es tu culpa, maldito estúpido! – gritó Ron  
\- Haber, calmémonos todos – ordeno Blaise  
\- Tú no nos das ordenes – gritó Ginny –, no eres nada nuestro  
\- ¿Qué le hiciste? – gritó Charlie  
\- Nada – dijo el moreno angustiado – Arthur, quédate con los niños – dijo Blaise – voy a contactar a un medimago.   
\- No te necesitamos – dijo Percy  
\- Después hablaremos de lo que quieran – dijo Blaise – ahora se quedan aquí ¿está claro? – y caminando hacia la puerta  
\- Blaise… – dijo Arthur  
\- Estará bien, lo prometo – dijo el chico antes de salir y por alguna razón el hombre le creyó ciegamente

Una hora después, el medimago salía del dormitorio de los gemelos con la noticia de que ambos chicos estaban perfectamente, pero debían estabilizar sus núcleos mágicos. Cuando Blaise le dijo que no escatimara, este le respondió que solamente se necesitaba reposo y la presencia de los padres, solo entonces hubo cierto alivio en el ambiente  
Arthur no quiso alejarse de los gemelos mientras estos descansaban, y les ordenó a sus hijos instalarse en las habitaciones que se les habían asignado, orden que obedecieron en medio de protestas. Desde el dintel de la puerta Blaise observaba en total mutismo la forma en que el mayor le acariciaba el cabello a sus hijos y la dulzura con la que les hablaba. Se preguntaba si aquella manera de ser había estado siempre en el hombre, o se debía al despertar de su naturaleza, pero en verdad le trasmitía una calidez que no recordaba haber experimentado jamás. De pronto entendió porque las relaciones entre destinados siempre terminaban funcionando sin importar sus antecedentes. En ese preciso instante lo decidió. No importaba cuanto le costara o el tiempo que le tomaría, él conquistaría el corazón de Arthur sin importar que… o quien.

El pelirrojo mayor salió de la habitación de sus hijos cerca de la cena, pero se sobresaltó al encontrar al dueño de casa recostado en la pared del pasillo de forma casual

\- ¿Qué haces ahí? – pregunto intrigado  
\- Aprendo – fue todo lo que dijo el chico  
\- ¿Aprendes? – volvió a preguntar Arthur – ¿Qué cosa aprendes?  
\- Lo increíble que es la Madre Magia – dijo Blaise  
\- No entiendo – respondió Arthur  
\- No importa – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –. Acompáñame – dijo encaminándose hacia el final del pasillo  
\- ¿Y los chicos? – dijo Arthur un tanto nervioso  
\- En sus habitaciones – dijo el Slytherine –, instalándose   
\- Gracias por… – dijo Arthur  
\- No agradezcas – dijo Blaise deteniéndose frente a la última puerta – su bienestar es mi responsabilidad – concluyo abriendo la puerta  
\- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Arthur entrando lentamente   
\- Nuestra habitación – dijo Blaise con simpleza   
\- ¿nuestra? – repitió el hombre nervioso  
\- Tuya y mía – dijo cuidadosamente el chico  
\- Yo no dormiré contigo – dijo Arthur con voz firme –. No te confundas. Tú y yo nunca tendremos vida marital, porque a mí no me gustan los hombres.   
\- Yo creí… – dijo Blaise sorprendido  
\- Yo amo a Molly – interrumpió Arthur –. Si mis hijos y yo estamos aquí es únicamente porque sus magias están inestable. Nada mas  
\- Tal vez si nos conocemos… con el tiempo… – dijo Blaise algo desubicado ante la situación   
\- No soy gay – dijo Arthur con tal determinación –. Y si estas esperando que te de hijos de mi vientre, ponte cómodo porque de otra manera te cansaras – dijo saliendo del lugar  
\- Eso fue un desafío – dijo Blaise en voz baja sonriendo – y como buen Slytherine lo aceptare – y miro hacia la cama

A las ocho, Blaise estaba en el comedor esperando que la familia bajara, los minutos pasaban y nadie lo hacía. Miro su reloj rato después e iba subir a ver qué pasaba cuando la chimenea se activo

\- Explícame por qué llevas días sin contestarme – dijo Draco cruzándola chimenea como si fuera su casa  
\- Hola Draco – dijo el dueño de casa –, a mí también me da gusto verte  
\- Deja tus estupideces – dijo Draco – ¿en qué andas? Tanto silencio de tu parte no es bueno. Seguramente ya embarazaste a alguna de tus… “distinguidas amiguitas”  
\- Cállate idiota – gruño Blaise – ¿ya cenaste? No quiero comer solo  
\- Tan bella invitación – dijo Draco –. He recibido mejores  
\- Entonces acepta esas y déjame en paz – dijo Blaise mirando hacia la planta de arriba  
\- Vamos al estudio – dijo el rubio siguiendo la misma dirección con la mirada – y me invitas un wiskey de fuego – encaminándose al lugar   
\- Claro – dijo Blaise mirando hacia el segundo piso, respirando hondo y lo siguió – siéntete como en tu casa 

La cena siempre había sido uno de los momentos importantes en la mansión Zabini. Aunque desde el fallecimiento de la matriarca de la a familia, los horarios habían pasado a un simple recuerdo que se rompían todos los días cuando Blaise prefería comer en su habitación, o en su despacho cuando su mejor amigo, y según él, tortura personal, Draco Malfoy, iba a visitarlo, tal como sucedía en ese momento

\- Ahora si me dirás quien está arriba – dijo el rubio acomodándose en el sofá largo  
\- Nadie – dijo su mejor amigo  
\- ¿Nadie? ¿enserio Blaise Zabini? – dijo Draco indignado – ¿tan idiota me crees? Falta que me digas que encontraste a tu destinado y tiene diez hijos – dijo burlándose   
\- Siete en realidad – dijo Blaise  
\- ¿Tienes siete hijos de la noche a la mañana? – pregunto Draco y ante el asentimiento de su amigo lanzo la carcajada más fuerte que le salió durante varios minutos  
\- ¿Terminaste? – pregunto Blaise   
\- ¿Espera, no es broma? – pregunto el rubio sorprendido y Blaise negó – dime que no los adoptaste  
\- A los siete – dijo Blaise bebiendo de su copa  
\- ¿Estás loco? – gritó Draco poniéndose de pie – falta que me digas que son lo Weasley  
\- Arthur es mi destinado – dijo Blaise  
\- Tengo que llevarte a San Mungo – dijo Draco – de inmediato  
\- Basta Draco – dijo Blaise –, no estoy loco  
\- Reclamaste a un hombre que puede ser tu abuelo – dijo Draco alzando la voz –, y al kínder que tiene por familia, y según tú ¿no estás loco?  
\- No exageres – dijo su amigo  
\- Si mi marca apareciera y fuese uno de esos – dijo Draco –, te juro que me suicido antes de reclamarlo

Detrás de la puerta uno de los pelirrojos cerro los ojos cubriéndose la boca


	5. Corazón Weasley

Sus lágrimas caían sin ningún tipo de control. Le dolía tanto el pecho que podría jurar que en cualquier momento se desmayaría

\- Draco, ve a contarle ese cuento a quien no te conozca – dijo Blaise con aburrimiento  
\- ¿Insinúas algo? – pregunto el rubio indignado   
\- Espera – dijo Blaise poniéndose de pie, Ron escucho los pasos acercarse y se alejó silenciosamente – ahora si – dijo echando un hechizo insonorizador a la puerta – ¿te das cuenta que ahora que la marca de Arthur recibió su herencia, esos chicos también lo harán en cualquier momento, ¿no? Bueno, dentro de dos años  
\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – pregunto Draco de forma desinteresada bebiendo de su copa  
\- Que estas desesperadamente enamorado de mi hijo… – dijo Blaise  
\- ¡Qué lindo! – dijo Draco en tono burlesco – acabas de hacerlo oficial. Blaise Zabini y su zoológico  
\- …y te aterra pensar que en algún momento – continuo el otro ignorando el tono – aparecerá la marca que te lo robara definitivamente, sin que le hubieras tocado ni siquiera la mano.   
\- Tantos Weasley a tu alrededor ya te afecto el cerebro – dijo Draco  
\- Dime que miento y no volveré a tocar el tema – desafió Blaise  
\- Yo ya no siento nada por Ron – dijo Draco – así que si en… – cerró los ojos pero no pudo continuar hablando  
\- Engáñate si eso te hace feliz – dijo Blaise sonriendo –, pero el amor no se puede ocultar. Y tú darías la vida por Ron

Draco solo ignoro y continúo bebiendo de su copa

________________________________________

Revisó uno por uno los dormitorios de sus hijos, había sido un día largo para todos y quería asegurarse que todos estuvieran bien. Los arropo, les beso la frente, cerro las ventanas y apago las luces. Cuando salió de la recamara más alejada de la escalera se encontró con el dueño de casa.

\- Te falta esa – dijo Blaise señalando su recamara, pero Arthur giro sobre sus talones y se iba a alejar – No, no, no – dijo alcanzándolo para detenerlo – no vas a huir  
\- Tengo sueño – dijo Arthur  
\- Entonces vamos a la recamara – dijo Blaise – para que descanses  
\- No voy a dormir contigo – dijo Arthur  
\- No – dijo Blaise –. Yo dormiré en el piso de abajo  
\- ¿Abajo? – dijo Arthur sorprendido  
\- ¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera más cerca? – dijo Blaise sonriendo dando un paso hacia él  
\- ¡No! – dijo Arthur retrocediendo un paso – no te acerques  
\- Tengo que hacerlo para ir a la planta baja – dijo Blaise – dormiré en la planta baja, ya te lo dije. Arthur, no te voy a asaltar y a violar. Soy un caballero  
\- Pero yo no soy una dama – dijo Arthur  
\- ¿Entonces quieres que te asalte y te viole? – dijo Blaise sonriendo  
\- Eres un insolente – dijo indignado el pelirrojo –, respétame, tengo edad para ser tu padre  
\- Pero… – dijo Blaise se abalanza sobre él y apareciéndose acostado sobre su cama con Arthur sobre él – no soy tu hijo…  
\- ¡Blaise! – dijo Arthur en un gritó poco masculino y escapándosele una pequeña risa  
\- Sino el padre de los que ya tienes – acariciándole el rostro  
\- Suéltame – dijo Arthur intentando ser serio  
\- Eres hermoso – dijo el chico mirándolo fijamente y de pronto Arthur no pudo evitar estremecerse  
\- No… es… correcto – susurro Arthur cerrando los ojos mientras sin pensarlo acercando sus labios lentamente  
\- Pero… se siente… tan… bien… – dijo Blaise  
\- Si – susurro Arthur a punto de besarlo  
\- Tan natural – continuo el Slytherine a milímetros de los labios del otro  
\- La amo a ella – dijo Arthur con pesar – perdóname – susurro bajando el rostro y Blaise cerro los ojos – lo siento  
\- Tranquilo – susurro también Blaise besándole la frente  
\- De verdad perdóname – decía Arthur, y aunque era cierto, no entendía por qué le dolió en lo profundo de su ser que ese beso se hubiese desviado a su frente

Blaise se sentía frustrado por ese beso que no llego a dar, pero a la vez sentía un calorcito en mitad del pecho que no había sentido jamás, fue entonces que noto las lágrimas del pelirrojo y no pudo resistirse a la tentación de besarlas 

\- ¡Blaise! – susurro Arthur  
\- Que descanses, hermoso – dijo Blaise y poniéndose de pie salió del lugar

Sería un camino largo, pero llegaría al corazón Weasley

________________________________________

Los días pasaron y aunque Arthur no lo quisiera reconocer, algo estaba apareciendo entre Blaise y él. Ya llevaban cerca de tres semanas en los que llevaban en la mansión, y a pesar de que sus hijos se resistían, Blaise había asumido su papel de cabeza de familia de manera increíble. Era como si en verdad los hubiese visto nacer y crecer.   
A veces lo sorprendía haciéndoles preguntas o dándoles consejos a sus hijos como él tal vez nunca lo haría, porque su función era una muy diferente. Se resistía a cualquier acercamiento con el muchacho porque lo sentía como una traición al amor que sentía por Molly, pero también estaba consiente que estaba a un paso de llegar a un punto donde se rendiría ante su propia naturaleza.   
Pensó en ponerse en contacto con ella, saber cómo estaba, pero no quería problemas con Blaise. Una sonrisa cruzo su rostro mientras veía por la ventana a sus hijos jugar quiddich con el dueño de casa. Sin importar lo que pasara, estaba seguro que jamás dejaría de amar a Molly

\- Se ven más animados ¿no? – dijo una voz detrás suyo  
\- Te estás ganando su amistad – dijo Arthur girándose para mirarlo  
\- Si quiero su respeto, por algo debo empezar – dijo Blaise sonriendo  
\- Nunca te verán como un padre – dijo el pelirrojo  
\- Ya lo veremos – dijo Blaise  
\- ¡Billy! – fue el grito desesperado de los hermanos   
\- ¡Billy! – gritó Arthur cuando lo vio cayendo de su escoba  
\- ¡Arresto Momentum! – dijo Blaise sacando sorpresivamente su varita con la que lo señalo, evitan así do su caída estrepitosa 

Blaise y Arthur corrieron por el pasillo y bajaron las escaleras. Sentía que estaba en mitad de un laberinto del que no saldría jamás cuando por fin llegaron al patio trasero de la casa. Corrieron hacia el grupo que trataba de auxiliar 

\- ¡Billy! – llamaba Arthur mientras se tiraba a su lado – mi niño. Despierta. Hijo   
\- Déjame ver – dijo Blaise a su lado y le reviso el pulso – solo se desmayó. Llevémoslo a su recamara  
\- Me duele – se quejó el chico volviendo en si  
\- Ven aquí – dijo Blaise tomándolo en brazos y entrando a la casa con toda la familia pisándole los talones – Ron llama al medimago. Tranquilo Billy. Todo va a estar bien  
\- Papá – sollozo el chico  
\- Tranquilo cariño – dijo Arthur  
\- Ron, el medimago – ordeno Blaise y este obedeció sin chistar – todo va a estar bien

Ron bajo los escalones que había subido y corrió hacia la chimenea, pero con los nervios tropezó con la alfombra y se fue de bruces contra el fuego, sin embargo este se activó justo a tiempo y unos brazos lo rodearon deteniendo su caída

\- ¡Hey! – dijo una voz conocida  
\- Lo siento – dijo incorporándose – deb… debo…  
\- Weasley – dijo el recién llegado –, debes tener más cuidado  
\- Yo tengo cuidado – dijo el pelirrojo molesto y sonrojado  
\- ¿Entonces tienes por costumbre arrojarte a los brazos de la visitas? – dijo Draco  
\- Cállate – dijo Ron – y quítate, tarado. Debo llamar un medimago  
\- ¿Qué paso? – dijo preocupado  
\- ¿Qué te importa? – gritó molesto intentando pasar hacia la chimenea pero el rubio – Es una emergencia  
\- Ron ¿Qué paso? – dijo preocupado deteniéndolo por ambos brazos – ¡Ron!  
\- Es Billy, mi hermano mayor – dijo Ron nervioso –, se desmayó y…  
\- ¿Dónde está? – pregunto Draco  
\- Blaise lo llevo a su recamara – dijo el pelirrojo – Es la tercera puerta a la izquierda  
\- Vamos – dijo Draco echándose a correr hacia arriba con el otro pisándole los talones


	6. La Señora de la Casa

En la habitación de Billy, Arthur intentaba tranquilizar al chico que lloraba desesperadamente sujetándose su bajo vientre

\- ¡Tranquilo cariño! – decía su padre acariciándole el cabello  
\- ¡Me duele! – lloraba el chico  
\- No debe tardar el medimago – dijo Blaise sirviéndole un vaso de agua  
\- Ya mi niño – decía Arthur – ya va pasar  
\- Ya volví – dijo Ron entrando seguido del rubio  
\- ¿Y el medimago? – dijo Arthur nervioso  
\- Hubo un problema en una redada – dijo Draco – San Mungo no da abasto. Déjame ver  
\- ¿A ti? – dijo Arthur sorprendido  
\- Draco entiende de todo esto – dijo Blaise ayudándole a Arthur a levantarse  
\- ¿Dónde te duele? – pregunto el rubio pero basto ver como se agarraba la parte baja del vientre – tranquilo – dijo quitándole la mano y abriéndole un poco el pantalón – tranquilo Billy. Te colocare una pomada especial mientras llega el medimago ¿sí?   
\- ¿Tú…? – dijo Billy nervioso  
Eso te calmara un poco el dolor – dijo Draco – Ya él te recetara algo mejor  
\- Yo se la pondré – dijo Arthur  
\- Claro – dijo el rubio entregándosela  
\- Déjame ver – dijo Arthur sentándose a su lado  
\- ¿Tienes idea que le pasa? – pregunto Blaise  
\- Juraría que es su marca – dijo Draco  
\- Pero dijeron que por este año serían considerados menores de edad – dijo Arthur nervioso mientras colocaba la pomada  
\- Y así es – dijo Draco –. Les explico, su magia será inestable por este, año igual la de un menor de edad, pero su desarrollo continuara  
\- ¿Entonces sería…? – dijo Arthur  
\- Durante este año, será como si la pareja de Billy este con un menor – dijo Draco –, por lo que posiblemente la juez les ordene supervisarlos   
\- ¿Y si ellos…? – dijo Blaise –, bueno, tú sabes…   
\- Pues sería como si fuese una violación – dijo Draco – así que nada de nada por este año, sobrino  
\- ¿sobrino? – dijo Billy  
\- Si ahora eres el hijo de mi mejor amigo – dijo Draco – eso te convierte en mi sobrino ¿no? – y sonríe  
\- Papá – dijo Ginny entrando – el medimago llego  
\- Permiso – dijo el hombre

El hombre reviso al muchacho y confirmo el diagnostico, mientras Draco y Blaise esperaban con los demás muchachos en la sala. Rato después Arthur bajo con el medimago, quien se despidió y atravesó la chimenea

\- ¿Cómo sigue? – pregunto Blaise  
\- Le dio algo para que descansara – dijo Arthur –. Muchas gracias – dijo mirando a Draco  
\- No hice nada – dijo el rubio – yo venía a ver un rato a Blaise, pero creo que será mejor que…  
\- Quédate a almorzar – dijo Arthur y enseguida giro a mirar a su pareja que sonreía tranquilamente –. Disculpa, es tu casa. No quería…  
\- Dispón de esta casa como mejor veas – dijo Blaise –, es tu casa. ¿Te quedas Dragón? Así podemos hablar sobre las pociones que querías exportar  
\- Por supuesto, aceptare la invitación de Arthur – dijo Draco y vio de reojo a Ron que estaba escondido detrás de una pilastra

Por más que se lo preguntaba a sí mismo, Arthur no entendía porque se había comportado realmente como “la señora” de la casa y había invitado a almorzar al amigo de su… de Blaise. A veces creía que jamás se acostumbraría realmente a que su destinado, la persona ideal para compartir su vida, el padre de sus hijos, tuviera la misma edad de estos. Pero no podía negar tampoco que con el paso de los días cada día se sentía más cómodo con los acercamientos del chico. Era casi natural sentirse a gusto con sus atenciones, y feliz con el trato, aunque no dejaba de pensar que era una traición imperdonable hacia Molly, quien seguramente estaba sufriendo lo impensable con su familia lejos, o eso quería pensar él

________________________________________

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que su marido y sus hijos se habían ido de casa. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! No podía estar más feliz. Ahora si tenía tiempo para hacer lo que quisiera, donde quisiera, cuando quisiera, pero sobre todo, con quien ella quisiera. Cuando vivía con su familia, bueno con los Weasley, debía cuidarse de que no la viesen vendiendo sus servicios a horas inconvenientes, pero ahora ya nada de eso importaba. Por fin era libre de atender a sus clientes de manera casi inmediata, por lo que su tarifa había subido considerablemente. He incluso había algunos a los que atendía en su propia casa. Quien se había convertido en uno de sus clientes más asidos había sido Viktor Krum, quien a menudo le pedía que tomase la apariencia de otra persona, siendo su hijo Ron la mayoría de las veces. 

Alguna vez le pregunto sobre ello, y lo único que gano fue una bofetada que la tiro al piso y cinco minutos de insultos ininterrumpidos. Tal vez a otra persona eso le hubiese molestado pero a ella no. Siempre le había excitado que la tomaran a la fuerza pero el pusilánime de Arthur la había tratado con una dulzura que la asqueaba, ahora que lo pensaba seguramente era como le gustaba que lo tratasen a él. Claro debía ser eso. Pobre imbécil que no sabía lo que era tener entre las piernas a alguien que lo hiciera sentir vivo. Era precisamente esa la razón por la que tenía tantos amantes. 

Probar, degustar, paladear los contrastes que eran las personas en la cama y las sensaciones que provocaban. Las diferencias abismales entre hombre y mujeres, ricos y pobres, porque ella no era ninguna discriminadora. No, no, no. Siempre y cuando tuvieran para pagar, eran bienvenidos en su cama. Y modestia aparte, se sentía orgullosa de ser una de las mejores en el rubro. No por nada había recibido infinidad de propuesta de burdeles de todo Londres, e incluso de otros condados, que le ofrecían mayores ingresos y seguridad si se integraba a sus harenes bajo las condiciones que ella pusiese. 

Los harenes fusionaban parecido a los prostíbulos muggles, solo que en estos “los chicos”, hombres o mujeres, tenían la obligación de acostarse con él o la dueña, cada vez que estos quisieran, cosa que por lo general era en una jaula en mitad del escenario para morbo de los clientes. A ella no le disgustaba la idea, es más le gustaba bastante. Tal vez empezaría a analizar esas propuestas, pero por ahora seguiría atendiendo a su exclusiva clientela como lo había hecho hasta ahora

La chimenea pidió permiso para dejar pasar a alguien y ella acepto. Sonrió gatunamente viendo al hombre que atravesaba el fuego

\- Buenas noches querido – dijo sonriendo amablemente  
\- ¡Qué querido, ni que querido! – dijo el hombre gritando – ¡hoy te vi en el nuevo centro comercial muggle! – y adentrándose en la sala le dio una cachetada que la tiro al piso  
\- Pero… ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo mirándolo sorprendida – no sé qué te pasa hablas. No he salido en todo el día  
\- ¡No me mientas, perra! – dijo el hombre tomándola de los cabellos – yo te vi. Nadie me lo conto – y un puñete se estrella contra su ojo izquierdo mientras ella intenta zafarse  
\- Suéltame – suplicaba – suéltame  
\- Así que te gusta abrirle las piernas a cualquiera – dijo el hombre arrastrándola hacia el segundo piso – pues ahora se las abrirás a tu dueño  
\- ¡Suéltame! – suplicaba Molly intentando zafarse – ¡suéltame!

Su llanto se escuchaba en toda la casa al igual que los golpes que el hombre le esparcía por su rostro junto a las palabras altisonantes.  
Tres horas después, Molly vestida con su ropa de cama se revisaba frente al espejo el estado de su ojo antes de lanzarse un hechizo camufle.

\- Creo que se me paso un poco la mano – dijo el hombre – lo siento. Te lo compensare  
\- Muchas gracias – dijo Molly sonriendo – eres muy amable  
\- Mereces cada galeón – dijo el hombre mirándola con lujuria – eres increíble.  
\- ¿Volverás pronto? – pregunto Molly arrodillándose frente a él  
\- Quizás el siguiente mes – dijo el hombre  
\- Entonces déjame algo que me haga extrañarte menos – dijo sonriendo mientras le habría el pantalón nuevamente

________________________________________

Los días en la mansión Zabini pasaban lentamente para los pelirrojos de la familia, quienes estaban acostumbrados a salir y entrar de su casa a placer. Desde su llegada, Blaise había sido muy claro con la regla de salir únicamente bajo la supervisión tanto suya como la de Arthur, y tras lo ocurrido con los gemelos, todos habían optado por obedecer.   
Esa tarde Harry había ido a visitar a Ron, con intensión de ir al callejón Diagon para comprar Chocolates, y hablar sobre cómo le iba en la academia de aurores, sin embargo su visita provoco una avalancha de protestas dentro de los menores de la familia

\- Pero no es justo – protesto Percy –. Tenemos derecho a salir   
\- Son menores de edad – dijo Arthur  
\- ¡Tenemos 20 años! – protestaron los gemelos al unísono  
\- Por ahora eso no cuenta – dijo Arthur  
\- Por favor papá – suplico Ginny   
\- Nos aburrimos en esta casa – dijo Ron  
\- Chicos, yo los entiendo – dijo Arthur –, me pasa lo mismo. Pero necesitan el permiso de Blaise  
\- Pero él dijo que tú también podías darnos permiso – dijo Charlie  
\- Por favor, papá – suplico Percy  
\- Buenas tardes – dijo Blaise cruzando el fuego de la chimenea – ya volví  
\- ¿Y a quién le importa? – dijo Billy despectivamente  
\- ¡Billy! – Arthur le llamo la atención – respeta.   
\- ¿Cómo estuvo su día? – dijo Blaise  
\- Bien Blaise, gracias – dijo Arthur   
\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto este mirando de reojo a los otros jóvenes  
\- Nada – dijo Arthur  
\- Somos esclavos por tu culpa – dijeron los gemelos al unísono mientras cruzaban los brazos  
\- Quieren ir al callejón Diagón – dijo Arthur   
\- ¿Y cuál es el problema con que vayan? – dijo Blaise  
\- Pregúntale a que quieren ir – dijo Arthur  
\- ¿A qué quieren ir al callejón Diagón? – dijo Blaise exhalando. Había lidiado por años con la bipolaridad de Draco, podría con ese montón de pelirrojos  
\- Debemos… – dijo George  
\- …ir a ver… – dijo Fred   
\- …Cómo van los… – dijo George  
\- …Sortilegios Weasley… – dijo Fred   
\- …También… – dijo George  
\- …Necesitamos… – dijo Fred  
\- …Comprar cosas… – dijo George  
\- …Para nuestras… – dijo Fred  
\- …Próximas… – dijo George  
\- …Bromas… – dijo Fred  
\- ¡No van hacer bromas aquí! – dijo Arthur tajantemente  
\- ¡Tenemos que trabajar! – dijeron al unísono  
\- ¿Desde cuándo hacerle la vida miserable a los demás es un trabajo? – dijo Ron ganándose la mirada furibunda de sus hermanos  
\- Sigo sin ver lo malo – dijo Blaise  
\- Quieren hacer un laboratorio de bromas en su habitación – dijo Arthur  
\- Interesante – dijo Blaise – ¿Y cómo le va a su tienda?  
\- Bien – dijo Fred mirándolo con recelo  
\- Supe que se están internacionalizando – dijo Blaise sirviéndose un trago  
\- Hemos recibido pedidos… – dijo George  
\- …De España y Alemania – dijo Fred  
\- Felicidades – dijo Blaise –. En la parte de atrás de la casa hay una especie de cabaña, pueden usarla como laboratorio– y todos los miraron sorprendidos –. Para que no exploten la casa  
\- ¿Bromeas? – dijeron todos los Weasley  
\- No – dijo Blaise sonriendo – ahora vayan a cambiarse. Todos. Iremos por esos ingredientes y helado  
\- ¿Todos? – pregunto Ron  
\- Sí, todos – repitió Blaise sonriendo – apúrense. Harry – dijo mirándolo  
\- He… hola – dijo este – disculpa… venía a ver como estaban…  
\- Hablábamos sobre la escuela de aurores – dijo Ron  
\- ¿Entonces nos acompañas? – pregunto el Slytherine

Fue una salida algo caótica, pero debían reconocer que bastante divertida.


	7. Sorpresa En El callejón

Ni bien salieron por la chimenea todos los chicos salieron disparados en todas direcciones. Arthur intento detenerlos, pero Blaise lo detuvo diciendo:

\- Déjalos divertirse – mientras le tomaba suavemente la mano – Lo necesitan  
\- No los conoces – dijo Arthur –, pueden intentar huir  
\- No lo harán – dijo Blaise –, solicite que les pusieran un hechizo anti extravió – dijo cuándo Arthur lo miró intrigado. Cada vez que intenten alejarse sin permiso de alguno de nosotros, aparecerán a nuestro lado. Y no te preocupes, aparecerán completos  
\- Se van a enojar – dijo Arthur  
\- Solo los cuidamos – dijo Blaise  
\- ¿Quién crees que será la pareja de Billy? – pregunta Arthur de manera distraída  
\- Solo espero que lo haga muy feliz – dijo Blaise –, tanto como yo te quiero hacer a ti  
\- Blaise… yo… – dijo el pelirrojo   
\- ¿Quieres un helado? – dijo Blaise sonriendo por lo que el mayor se sonrojo

Ginny estaba parada frente al escaparate de la tienda de escobas admirando los artículos en exposición, cuando vio pasar a lo lejos a Molly deprisa. La chica miro hacia todos lados y al no ver a sus padres cerca decidió seguirla para hablar con ella. La extrañaba tanto. Apuro el paso mientras se movía entre la gente, era más que obvio al lugar donde se dirigía, el callejón Knockturn

\- ¡Mamá! – empezó a llamarla – ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! – pero la mujer no volvía, así que se apuró aún más – ¡Molly! ¡Molly! – empezó a gritar al ver que no era escuchada  
\- Cariño – dijo una mujer apareciendo de la nada – ¿Por qué llamas a la “Zorra de la Cama”? ¿yo te puedo cobrar más barato? Y soy más aseada  
\- ¿La… “Zorra… de la Cama”? – dijo Ginny sorprendida – ¿de qué habla? Yo llamaba a mi madre  
\- Lo siento – dijo la mujer –. Yo creí que le hablabas a Molly, la prostituta más cara de callejón Knockturn. Según dicen aprovecho que su marido encontró a su destinado para dedicarse de lleno a este oficio  
\- ¿De lleno? – dijo Ginny sorprendida  
\- La zorra es una de las prostitutas más antiguas del callejón – dijo la mujer   
\- ¿Más… antiguas? – dijo Ginny con voz temblorosa  
\- Antes venía con hechizos de camuflajes – dijo la mujer – pero desde que se quedó sola en casa ya no los usa. ¿Te digo un secreto? – dijo bajando la voz – ella nos ha enseñado el oficio a todos los del callejón  
\- ¿A qué se refiere con enseñado? – dijo Ginny con la voz quebrada  
\- A pasado por la cama de todos aquí – dijo sonriendo – pero te aseguro que la alumna supero a la maestra – concluyó orgullosamente  
\- Miente – susurro la pelirroja en estado de shock  
\- Te cobrare más barato – prometió la mujer –, no te arrepentirás  
\- Ella no es una prostituta – aseguro Ginny – usted miente  
\- Ve a verla – dijo la mujer – debe estar en la trastienda de las apuestas. Ahí atiende a sus clientes hace años. Luego vuelve y nos divertiremos – prometió acercándose con una sonrisa depredadora  
\- Aléjese – gritó Ginny empujándola y corriendo hacia el final del callejón

Blaise y Arthur salieron de la tienda de mascotas, ya que Blaise había decidido regalarle una lechuza a cada uno de los chicos, las cuales enviarían a la mansión al día siguiente. Ya que Arthur declino la idea del helado, Blaise le propuso ir a tomar un café en la heladería Florean Fortescue mientras conversaban y se conocían mejor. Arthur estaba nervioso, ¿sería buena idea aceptar una propuesta de su destinado? Él no quería abrir la posibilidad de enamorarse de ese chico. Así no pudiese estar con Molly, siempre la amaría y le sería fiel.   
Miro hacia todos lados y ubico rápidamente a todos sus hijos en diferentes partes del callejón Diagon, excepto a Ginny

\- Desde hace rato no veo a Ginny – dijo Arthur buscándola con la mirada  
\- No pueden escapar, si es lo que te preocupa – dijo Blaise  
\- Enserio has pensado en todo para retenernos contigo – dijo Arthur molesto   
\- He pensado en todo para cuidarlos – dijo el chico  
\- Voy a buscar a mi hija – dijo Arthur –. Y no me sigas como un sabueso, quiero estar solo un rato – y se va deprisa

Blaise pago la cuenta y salió del lugar. Su idea al llevar a su familia al callejón Diagon había sido convivir, pero todo había salido mal. Había sido muy paciente, pero los Weasley simplemente no lo aceptaban como parte de su familia, y ya se empezaba a desesperar. Inconscientemente camino hasta el callejón Knockturn. Tal vez alejándose un rato encuentre la perspectiva correcta para solucionar los problemas.   
El callejón era silencioso y maloliente. Definitivamente nadie con mediana reputación se pararía por ahí. Había una taberna de mala muerte en la que alguna vez se había refugiado para beber una cerveza de mantequilla. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y cabizbajo. ¿Y si hubiese sido mejor no reclamar a esos mocosos? ¿Y si…? Pero algo en su pecho le hizo entrar al callejón, era más oscuro. En la parte más lejana alguien estaba sentada en posición fetal mientras lloraba abiertamente

\- ¿Hola? – dijo Blaise y sacó su varita institivamente – ¿hay alguien aquí? – pero no recibió respuesta – ¿Ginny? ¡Ginny! – y corrió a abrazarla – pequeña ¿Qué te paso? – pero esta no dejaba de llorar – Ginny ¿estás bien? ¿alguien te hizo algo? Ginny por favor   
\- ¡Mi mamá! – dijo mientras se abrazaba a él   
\- ¿Molly? – dijo sorprendido – ¿Qué le paso? ¿Qué te dijo? – pero la chica solo lloraba aferrándose a él

________________________________________

Arthur miraba su reloj en la tienda de sus hijos cuando llego el patronus de Blaise diciéndole que no se preocupase ya que Ginny y él ya estaban en casa. ¿Por qué Ginny y Blaise se irían solos a la mansión? Algo no estaba bien. Recorrió el callejón lo más rápido que pudo en busca de los chicos, pero simplemente era difícil encontrarlos.

________________________________________

En cuanto llegaron a la mansión, Blaise acompaño a Ginny a su recamara y la ayudo a acostarse. Pero esta se giró y devolvió todo lo que tenía en su estomago

\- Lo siento – lloraba la chica –. Perdón  
\- Tranquila, tranquila – dijo Blaise – no pasa nada – y sirvió un vaso con agua – Friki limpiara. Bebe un poco  
\- ¿Por qué? – susurraba Ginny mientras bebía del vaso  
\- Ginny… no lo sé – dijo Blaise – pero te prometo que lo averiguare – y le limpio las lágrimas  
\- Esa mujer dijo…  
\- Pudo mentir – dijo Blaise –. No dejes que esto te afecte por ahora.  
\- Algo me dice que no lo hizo – dijo Ginny  
\- Te propongo algo – dijo Blaise acomodándole el cabello –. No le diremos nada a papi o a tus hermanos por ahora. Voy a averiguar lo que esa mujer te dijo y recién hablaremos con papi ¿sí?  
\- ¿Y si es cierto? – sollozo Ginny  
\- Eso lo veremos después, princesa – dijo Blaise  
\- ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! – decía Arthur subía corriendo las escaleras - ¡Ginny! – entro a la habitación – mi niña hermosa – dijo sentándose en la cama y abrazándola  
\- Comió algo que le cayó mal – dijo Blaise – pero Friki ya le trae algo  
\- Mi amor – dijo Arthur acariciándole el cabello – perdóname por no haber estado ahí para traerte  
\- ¿Qué le hiciste a nuestra hermana? – gritó Billy abalanzándose sobre él  
\- Nada chicos – dijo Ginny   
\- Dinos… – exigió George  
\- …que le hiciste – exigió Fred  
\- Basta – dijo Blaise – ¿Cómo creen que yo le voy a hacer algo?  
\- ¿Entonces por qué esta así? – dijo Ron  
\- Solo comí algo que me cayó mal – dijo Ginny – y… Blaise me trajo a casa. No me hizo nada   
\- Yo tengo… – dijo Blaise poniéndose de pie  
\- No te vayas – suplico ella tomándole la mano – por favor  
\- Tranquila cariño – dijo Blaise – trata de descansar. Papi y yo te vamos a cuidar  
\- Duerme un rato – dijo Arthur y Ginny se acomodó en el pecho de este cerrando los ojos sin soltar la mano de Blaise – chicos… – dijo el pelirrojo y los demás salieron

________________________________________

Blaise no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Ginny le había dicho. Si era así, se lo debía decir a Arthur, tal vez eso cambiaría la imagen que su pareja tenía de su ex. Aunque si se equivocaba no solo ganaría su odio, sino también el de los chicos  
Otra cosa que le preocupaba era el destinado tanto de Billy como de Percy, hacia días que este había sentido una molestia en la parte en su pecho, por lo que Arthur lo había llevado al medimago, quien había confirmado que era su marca. Este se había deprimido, pues estaba completamente seguro que su marca aparecería la parte baja de su abdomen al igual que la de Billy. Arthur llevaba dos días preocupado porque Percy se negaba a comer y solo lloraba por lo bajo

Ese día era un domingo algo lluvioso por lo que Percy estaba sentado en su ventana mientras sus lágrimas caían, cuando una mano le limpio las lágrimas

\- ¡Vienes a burlarte porque yo siempre dije que mi marca seria en el pecho! – dijo el chico molesto – ¡es lo único que saben hacer ustedes los Slytherine! Burlarse de…  
\- Tu papi también la lleva en el pecho y yo jamás me burlaría de él – dijo Blaise  
\- Es diferente – dijo el chico limpiándose una lágrima  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esperabas otra cosa? – dijo Blaise – él también lo hacía. Yo lo hacia  
\- No me importa lo que tú esperabas – dispara Percy –. Quiero irme de aquí antes que me reclamen y me obliguen a hacer cosas que no quiero  
\- Tu papi y yo jamás permitiríamos que alguien los obligue a hacer cosas que no quieren – dijo Blaise  
\- ¿No te cansas de esa fachada de hombre de familia? – dijo Percy con saña – mi papá no te quiere, ni nunca lo hará. Él solo ama a mi mamá. Destruiste una familia feliz  
\- Amo Blaise – dijo Friki apareciéndose frente a ellos con un pequeño Plop – el amo Arthur solicita la presencia del amo Blaise en la sala  
\- Gracias Friki – dijo el mago y este desapareció –. Yo me ganare esta familia. Ya lo veras  
\- Tú nunca serás parte de esta familia – dijo Percy – ni nosotros tus hijos. Te odio – y Blaise salió lentamente de la recamara


	8. Aceptando Desafíos

Cuando Blaise llegó a la sala vio a su pareja sentado junto a Billy quien se veía bastante nervioso. Frente a ellos estaba un hombre alto, de pelo castaño y ojos color miel que tenía la mirada fija en su hijo

\- Buenas tardes – dijo Blaise entrando a la sala   
\- Buenas tardes – respondió el hombre mientras todos se ponían de pie – mi nombre es Remus Lupin y soy el destinado de Billy  
\- ¿su destinado? – dijo Blaise dándole la mano  
\- Disculpe el atrevimiento – dijo el castaño –. Me pareció extraño que no me buscara, por lo que decidí venir. Espero no dar una mala impresión  
\- Hasta donde sé, el nombre de Billy aún no había salido del todo – dijo Blaise mirando a su hijo   
\- La verdad es que si salió – dijo el chico –, pero con todo lo que ha pasado con papá y contigo…  
\- Ya veo – dijo Blaise – tome asiento señor Lupin  
\- Supongo que ya converso con mi esposo – pregunto Blaise y Arthur se removió nervioso en su lugar al escuchar como lo llamo el chico –. Él también acaba de recibir su marca, por lo que recién he reconocido a Billy y a sus hermanos  
\- Estoy al tanto del caso – dijo Remus – y también del hecho que debe vivir dos años bajo su cuidado. Yo… la verdad es que creí… que habían investigado sobre mí, y por eso le habían prohibido reclamarme  
\- ¿su condición? – pregunto Blaise sorprendido  
\- Yo… no cuento…, bueno…, yo… – dijo Remus  
\- El dinero no es problema – dijo Billy   
\- Billy – dijo Arthur  
\- Conseguiré la forma de tener un trabajo – dijo Billy – yo… si esperas los dos años que seré considerado menor de edad antes de formalizar…  
\- Claro que espero – dijo Remus   
\- ¡Billy! – volvió a llamar Arthur   
\- Lo siento. Soné insolente – dijo el castaño sonrojado   
\- Les propongo algo – dijo Blaise y todos lo miraron – durante esos dos años, se conocerán, se enamoraran, y se respetaran como cualquier pareja, – y recalco – menor de edad. Cuando llegue el momento, Billy contara con un buen respaldo para que empiecen su vida  
\- Señor Zabini – dijo Remus –, bajo ningún motivo quiero que piense que lo que me interesa es su dinero  
\- Bueno – dijo este tomando la mano de Arthur que no pudo evitar sonreír –, tienen dos años para demostrárnoslo

________________________________________

Sentada detrás de la ventana de su habitación, Ginny veía caer la lluvia. Desde aquel viaje al callejón Diagon, su perspectiva de todo lo que su familia estaba pasando había cambiado. ¿Extrañaba a su madre? Si. Pero ¿su madre los extrañaba a ellos? Antes, le gustaba imaginar que pasaba el día encargándose de la casa, con la ilusión de que ellos volverían en cualquier momento, y todo volvería a ser exactamente que antes. Que todo solo sería un mal sueño del cual despertaría en cualquier momento. Ahora solo se preguntaba si su…, si Molly los quiso realmente, pero mientras más lo meditaba, menos creía en ese amor con cual la mujer se había llenado la boca durante tantos años. Molly nunca los había amado. Ni a su padre, ni a ellos

\- Según escuche a tu papi, deberías estar durmiendo – dijo una voz detrás de ella  
\- ¿Me vas a acusar? – dijo girando para encararlo  
\- Hace días quería hablar contigo – dijo el muchacho sentándose a su lado – sobre… lo que te preocupa  
\- ¿ya sabes algo? – pregunto nerviosa  
\- Prometí que te iba a ayudar – dijo Blaise – y lo voy a hacer, pero estas lista para lo que vas a encontrar  
\- ¿Por qué lo haces? – pregunto Ginny – ¿Por qué nos cuidas con tanto celo?  
\- Cuando recibas tu marca lo entenderás – dijo Blaise  
\- Fue muy lindo como manejaste las cosas con Billy y el señor Lupin – dijo Ginny –. Lo hiciste como un auténtico padre  
\- Ese es mi más grande sueño – dijo Blaise –, ser un buen padre para ustedes y un buen compañero para tu papi  
\- ¿Por qué reclamar siete chicos, que en su mayoría son mayores que tú? – dijo la pelirrojo  
\- Porque era la única manera de hacer feliz a tu papi – dijo Blaise   
\- Pudiste pedir que se olvidara de nosotros – dijo Ginny –, empezar de cero  
\- ¿Dónde estaría lo divertido ahí? – dijo el chico y ambos sonrieron  
\- Ron nunca te va aceptar como padre – dijo la pelirroja  
\- Este es un trabajo para una serpiente rastrera – dijo Blaise y ambos sonríen nuevamente  
\- Somos muchos – dijo abrazándose a él –, puede ser agotador  
\- Uno a la vez, princesa – dijo besándole el cabello –, uno a la vez

Arthur se despertó cerca de las tres de la mañana, y no podía dormir. Respiro hondo y se levantó a ver a ver atreves de la ventana. La lluvia ya había calmado. Desde que se habían mudado a la mansión ya no trabajaba en el ministerio. Había pedido un permiso especial, ya que los chicos tenían problemas con sus magias, sin contar los problemas en los que se metían solo para molestar a su padre. Su padre pensó. Qué raro era referirse de esa manera hacia otro hombre en relación con sus propios hijos  
Desde su ventana vio luz a través de la ventana de Ginny. Se puso algo encima y fue a ver que todo estuviera bien. Salió de la habitación, cruzo todo el pasillo y empujo suavemente la puerta. Se detuvo en el dintel de la puerta y respiro hondo. Ver a su pareja y a su hija dormidos abrazados frente a la ventana, le provocó una gran ternura. Ginny tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Blaise y este le rodeaba la cintura, pero no había ninguna doble intensión en la acción. 

No era tonto. Sabía perfectamente que algo le ocurría a su hija. Y era algo serio. Pero por alguna razón Ginny había preferido confiar en Blaise que en él, y debía respetar esa decisión. Debía reconocer que sentía algo de celos, pero en lo profundo le hacía ilusión que se llevaran bien.   
Sin embargo, quienes no veían ese acercamiento con buenos ojos eran sus otros hijos, en especial Ron. Esto quedo en evidencia cierto día en que estaban desayunando todos juntos por exigencia del Slytherine. Ginny y Blaise conversaban animadamente entre risas cuando sucedió lo impensable.

\- Pero eres muy buena – dijo Blaise – deberías seguir practicando, quizás y llegas a ser profesional  
\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – pregunto la chica sorprendida  
\- Claro que si – dijo Blaise echándole mantequilla al pan – apuesto que serias una de las mejores. Las jugadoras de quiddich ganan muy bien. La cosa seria encontrar un buen equipo – dijo Blaise –. Debe ser seguro y sentirte cómoda  
\- Gracias papá – dijo la chica emocionada y un silencio mortal cayó sobre el comedor  
\- ¿Qué… dijiste… Ginny? – siseo Charlie  
\- Yo… – y miro nerviosa a su otro padre  
\- Ginny – dijo Blaise – no estas obligada a llamarme así  
\- Por supuesto que no debes llamarlo así – gritó Percy poniéndose de pie   
\- Él no es nada nuestro – también gritó Ron  
\- Ustedes no entienden – dijo la chica mientras sus lágrimas caían  
\- Ginny, tranquilízate. Cariño mírame – dijo Blaise  
\- ¿Acaso ya no quieres a mamá? – dijo George – ¿ya no te importa? ¿No te importa lo que ella está sufriendo sin nosotros?  
\- ¿sufriendo? – dijo Ginny alterada  
\- Ginny, ven aquí – he intento abrazarla – tranquila pequeña  
\- No – gritó llorando – ya no aguanto más lo que está pasando  
\- ¿De qué estás hablando hija? – dijo Arthur nervioso  
\- Cariño tranquilízate – dijo Blaise  
\- Es obvio lo que pasa – dijo Fred  
\- ¿Y según ustedes qué pasa? – dijo ella desafiante  
\- Abusaste de nuestra hermanita, maldito degenerado – gritó Charlie  
\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Blaise sorprendido  
\- Chicos, cálmense – suplicaba Arthur intentando detenerlo  
\- ¿Acaso no ves lo obvio? – gritó Billy  
\- ¡Te vamos a matar! – dijo Ron  
\- ¡No es lo que parece! – dijo Blaise  
\- ¡Yo te vi anoche salir de su recamara en la madrugada! – dijo Billy – ¡yo te vi!  
\- Va a mi cuarto porque yo lo invito – gritó Ginny –, va porque no puedo dormir después de descubrir que Molly es prostituta en el callejón Knockturn. Que lo ha sido durante años. La prostituta más cara del callejón Knockturn  
\- ¿Qué… cosa? – susurro Percy  
\- Ginny – exhalo Arthur cerrando los ojos  
\- Nadie me lo conto – dijo Ginny llorando desconsoladamente – yo la vi  
\- ¡Es mentira! – dijo George  
\- Niña mala – dijo Fred  
\- ¡Intentas…! – dijo George  
\- ¡…engañarnos! – dijo Fred  
\- ¡y no…! – dijo George  
\- ¡… te lo…! – dijo Fred  
\- ¡…permitiremos! – dijeron Fred y George al mismo tiempo  
\- ¡Merlín! – susurro Arthur cerrando los ojos   
\- Basta, basta – dijo Blaise abrazándola – détente  
\- Cada vez que cierro los ojos – dijo llorando – escucho a esa mujer…  
\- Ginny, mírame – dijo Blaise suavemente –, ya lo hablamos, ella pudo mentir  
\- Pero no lo hizo – dijo Arthur   
\- ¡Papá! ¡Arthur! – dijeron Ron y Blaise al mismo tiempo  
\- Yo… – dijo Arthur bajando el rostro – Molly y yo nos casamos muy jóvenes… la quería, Merlín, como la quería. Todos me dijeron que casarse con alguien que no es tu destinado solo es condenarse al dolor…, pero yo… le prometí tantas cosas, nada salió como lo planee – y sonrió triste –. Hay veces que la vida te impone pruebas, que aun cuando haya amor…  
\- Siempre supiste sobre lo que hacía – dijo Blaise sorprendido  
\- Mi mamá no es eso – dijo Ron –, estas mintiendo  
\- Lo que no entiendo – dijo Ginny – ¿Por qué soportar todo? Ella nunca te mereció  
\- La amo – dijo Arthur y miro a Blaise – perdóname  
\- Deberías darle una oportunidad – dijo Ginny  
\- Por supuesto que debería darle una oportunidad – dijo Charlie  
\- Preguntarle porque hizo todo eso – dijo Ron  
\- Debe haber una respuesta lógica para todo esto – dijo Billy  
\- Yo hablaba de papá Blaise – dijo Ginny –, deberían darse una oportunidad de ser feliz  
\- Ginny – dijo Fred molesto  
\- ¡Él no es nada nuestro! – dijo Percy  
\- Olvídala papi – suplico la chica –, olvídala. No te merece  
\- Ven aquí, mi amor – dijo Arthur estirando los brazos hacia Ginny pero esta no se separó de Blaise por lo que él se acercó a acariciarle el cabello – ¡ya mi niña! ¡Tranquila!  
\- ¿Tú lo sabias, no? – pregunto la chica – ¿lo sabias, no?  
\- Esa fue una de las razones por las que los reclame – dijo Blaise –, no podía permitir que siguieran así. No cuando podía darles algo mejor. Quiero una oportunidad – dijo mirando a Arthur –. Es todo lo que les pido  
\- Yo te la daré, papá – dijo Ginny  
\- Gracias pequeña – dijo Blaise besándole la frente  
\- Y yo – dijo Arthur y todos lo miraron sorprendido –. La amo. No te he mentido nunca, ni lo hare, pero creo que merezco ser feliz. Tal vez si me tienes paciencia…  
\- ¡Papá! - protestaron sus hijos  
\- ¿Eso fue un desafío? – dijo Blaise y Arthur sonrió. Se daría esa oportunidad. Por sus hijos. Por Blaise. Por él. Porque merecía ser feliz

El día fue bastante difícil, solamente Ginny, y medianamente Arthur, se la pusieron fácil, pero no importaba para el chico. Uno a la vez era la consigna.  
A su pareja le encantaban las cosas muggles, por lo que se estaban volviendo comunes sus escapadas a ese mundo. A veces iban todos juntos ya que los chicos también habían adquirido gusto por ese lugar, aunque a veces solo ellos dos. Fue en una de esa salida donde descubriría lo que significaba a cabalidad ser padre

Ese día sin lugar a duda era especial. Lo supo en cuanto se dio cuenta que caminaba con Arthur de la mano por la calles de Londres y este no lo había rechazado. Había mirado de reojo hacia un vidrio y hubiese jurado ver un ligero sonrojo en el mayor. Estaba a punto de invitarlo a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla cuando sintieron una alteración en la conexión con sus hijos, por lo que los buscaron con la mirada

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papi! – Ginny se habría paso entre la multitud  
\- ¡Ginny! – dijo Arthur abrazándola – ¡tranquila cariño! ¡Tranquila!  
\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Blaise  
\- No – dijo la chica –, ellos…  
\- ¿Y tus hermanos? – dijo Blaise – Ginny ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?  
\- Ellos… – dijo la chica – fueron a buscarla. Fueron a buscarla a ella

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬____________________________________

La madriguera estaba exactamente como la última vez que habían estado allí. Caminaron en silencio. Entrarían a la casa y sorprendería a su madre. Billy tomo el pomo de la puerta y…


	9. Amarga Verdad

Besos suaves bajaban por su espalda mientras pequeñas mordidas se hundían en su piel. Solo podía gemir mientras estaba en su cama apoyada sobre sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos. Una pequeña palmada golpeó sus glúteos y en respuestas ella alzaba más sus caderas

\- Gírate – dijo la mujer y ella obedeció al instante – Merlín, como necesitaba esto  
\- ve… ven… po… r e…llo más… se… se… gui… do… – gimió Molly sin ningún pudor abriendo mas sus piernas  
\- Si tus hijos te vieran en este momento – dijo la chica mientras le introducía dos dedos entre las piernas y le lamia los pechos  
\- La…zor… rra… de la… ca… cam… ma… no… ti… tie… ne… hi… hijos – gimió Molly moviendo las caderas al ritmo que la chica marcaba  
\- ¡Ma… má! – sollozo una voz detrás de ellas y ambas mujeres se separaron mientras se giraban al instante  
\- ¡Percy! – dijo Molly intentando cubrirse  
\- ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo Fred atónito  
\- ¡Hermione! – dijo Ron con un hilo de voz  
\- Yo se los puedo explicar – sollozo Molly  
\- ¿Desde cuándo…? – pregunto Billy  
\- Lo que le dijeron a Ginny… – susurro Percy   
\- Me… me tengo – dijo Hermione – que ir  
\- Tenemos que hablar chicos – dijo Molly intentando abrazar a su hijos pero estos la esquivaron mientras Hermione recogía su ropa  
\- Te imaginábamos… sufriendo… –, dijo Ron mientras su ex compañera se vestía como podía – extrañándonos…  
\- Ron… – dijo la castaña cuando esta le intercepto el camino – perdón – y una bofetada le cruzo el rostro  
\- ¡Ron! – le dijo Molly sorprendida  
\- Me das asco – dijo el chico –… Ginny te vio en el callejón  
\- ¿Qué callejón? – dijo Molly asustada  
\- En el que te prostituyes – dijo Arthur entrando a la que fue su recamara junto a Blaise  
\- Ron, déjame explicarte – suplicaba la mujer que lo había traído al mundo  
\- Aléjate de mis hijos – sentencio Arthur interponiéndose entre el chico y ella – vayan al patio – ordenó  
\- Papá… – dijo Fred  
\- ¡Al patio! – ordenó el pelirrojo mayor y todos sus hijos obedecieron – no te vuelvas a acercar a mis hijos – sentenció antes de salir de la habitación seguido de su destinado

En cuanto estuvieron todos en el patio trasero de la casa se dirigieron en silencio al punto de aparición.

\- Arthur – dijo Blaise – llévate a Fred, Charlie y Ron. Yo llevare a los demás  
\- Vamos chicos – dijo Arthur – hagamos lo que su padre dice  
\- ¡Él no es su padre! – gritó Molly desesperada desde la puerta  
\- ¡Si! – dijo Arthur girándose para encararla – ¡claro que lo es! Lo es porque tú nunca estuviste a la altura. Lo es porque tú nunca supiste ser una madre  
\- ¿Cómo te…? – dijo Molly  
\- Arthur, llévate a los chicos – dijo Blaise y no hubo más protestas. Cinco minutos después la familia entraba a la sala de la mansión Zabini  
\- Voy a mi recamara – dijo George  
\- No – dijo el Slytherine –, ninguno ira a ningún lado  
\- ¡Tú no nos mandas! – gritó Percy  
\- Allí te equivocas – dijo Blaise –, yo mando porque soy el padre  
\- Nuestro padre es… – Ron alzo la voz  
\- Claro que lo es – dijo Arthur – ¡Ya basta de rebeldías! ¡Denme un minuto de paz! Por si lo notaron esto tampoco es nada fácil para mi  
\- Pero papá… – dijo Billy sorprendido  
\- Nada de papá – interrumpió este –, soy su papi. ¡Su papi! Blaise es su padre. Y a partir de hoy así lo trataran ¿está claro?  
\- Nosotros no lo queremos – dijeron los gemelos  
\- Pues tienen dos años para aprender a hacerlo – dijo Arthur –. Y aún tenemos que hablar de su escapada  
\- No hay nada de qué hablar – dijo George  
\- ¿Por qué fueron a la Madriguera? – pregunto Blaise  
\- No es tu problema – dijo Percy dijo agarrándose su pecho – ¡Ah!  
\- ¡Percy! – dijeron Blaise y Arthur al mismo tiempo corriendo a su lado  
\- Me duele – dijo el chico empezando a llorar mientras se agarraba su pecho  
\- Déjame ver – dijo Blaise abriéndole un poco la camisa  
\- Su marca – dijo Arthur – voy a llamar a…  
\- No es necesario – dijo el Blaise  
\- ¿Eres ciego o qué? – dijo Ron molesto – ¡le duele!  
\- Ven aquí – dijo Blaise sentándose atrás del chico y empezando a abrirle la camisa  
\- ¿Qué… que ha… haces? – pregunto el chico asustado  
\- Respira hondo – dijo Blaise – Ginny, cariño, ve a mi cuarto. Sobre mi mesita de noche hay un bote pequeño, es una pomada. Tráemelo por favor – la chica corrió a obedecer  
\- ¿Qué le quieres hacer? – dijo Charlie furioso – no vamos a permitirte…  
\- Tranquilo cariño – dijo Blaise masajeándole suavemente el pecho ¬– tranquilo. Piensa en cosas bonitas. ¿Te gusta jugar quiddich? – y Percy negó – piensa en lo que más te guste.  
\- Me gusta trabajar en el ministerio – dijo el pelirrojo entre sollozos  
\- ¿Enserio? – dijo Blaise   
\- Pero me está costando ascender – dijo Percy justo cuando Ginny regresaba  
\- ¿Y eso? – dijo Blaise sorprendido – siempre fuiste bueno en la política  
\- No fui a la universidad – dijo Percy mientras Arthur tomaba la pomada y empezaba a aplicársela  
\- ¿Estabas juntando para ir a la universidad mágica? – pregunto Blaise y Percy asintió – hagamos un trato tú y yo. Van a ser dos años largos. En los que puedes aprovechar y estudiar una carrera  
\- Pero y… – preguntó el chico  
\- ¿Quieres solo ser amo de casa? – dijo Blaise y Percy negó – entonces mañana mismo buscaremos esa universidad para ti  
\- Gracias – dijo Percy emocionado – gracias  
\- Pero un favor antes – dijo Blaise  
\- ¿Cuál? – pregunto nervioso  
\- Tu papi y Ginny me dijeron que haces un estupendo pastel de chocolate – dijo Blaise y Percy se sonrojo – ¿me prepararías uno cuando te sientas mejor? – Arthur y Ginny rieron y Percy asintió sonriendo – perfecto. Ahora ven acá – dijo cargándolo – vamos a tu habitación. Necesitas descansar  
\- Yo los acompaño – dijo Arthur  
\- Hey – dijo Blaise girándose hacia los demás – ustedes en vez de escapar mejor pidan pizza para todos. Vamos – y subió al segundo piso  
\- ¿Dónde vas Ginny? – pregunto Ron cuando la chica corrió a la chimenea  
\- A pedir pizza – dijo esta

________________________________________

Blaise leía en su recamara un contrato que iba a firmar con una empresa de calderos sueca mientras bebía una copa de vino tinto. La ventana estaba abierta y la brisa nocturna traía el aroma del jardín que inundaba la habitación. El día había sido agitado por lo que no había podido ver las cosas de la oficina  
Un golpe suave lo hizo levantar la vista y caminar de prisa hacia la puerta, quizás Percy había vuelto a sentirse mal. 

\- ¿Si? – dijo Blaise preocupado – ¿Arthur? ¿Paso algo con los chicos?  
\- No, no, no – dijo Arthur sonriendo – están bien.  
\- Merlín – susurro el chico cerrando los ojos –, por un momento pensé lo peor  
\- Solo quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por Percy, por Ginny, por todos – dijo Arthur  
\- No tienes porqué – dijo Blaise – son mi responsabilidad  
\- Si las cosas siguen así, de a poco te los vas a ir ganando – dijo Arthur  
\- Quiero ser el padre que no tuve – dijo Blaise –. Hablando de hacer lo correcto, quiero que mañana vamos a Gringotts  
\- ¿Y eso? – dijo Arthur sorprendido  
\- Quiero abrirte una cuenta – dijo el muchacho –, allí te depositare dinero para ti y los chicos  
\- No te estamos pidiendo nada – dijo de pronto molesto  
\- Hey, hey – dijo Blaise intentando alivianar el ambiente – no me malinterpretes. Los chicos tienen gastos, lo mismo que tú, y no vas a estar diciéndome a cada rato necesito para esto o aquello. Quiero que seas independiente.   
\- Gracias – dijo el pelirrojo – ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto cuando el joven se le quedo mirándose  
\- Eres… hermoso – dijo acercándose   
\- Yo… – dijo Arthur cerrando los ojos y tímidamente rodeo el cuello del Slytherine  
\- Dame una oportunidad – dijo besándole la punta de la nariz – sé que puedo hacerte feliz  
\- ¿Lo dices por la marca? – dijo Arthur sonriendo suavemente  
\- No – susurro Blaise haciéndolo estremecer al Gryffindors – te estoy pidiendo que me des la oportunidad de enamorarnos realmente. De ser el padre de los chicos maravillosos que son tus hijos  
\- Te odian – dijo el pelirrojo  
\- No han visto aun lo encantador que soy – susurro haciendo reír al mayor –. Me encanta tu risa

Arthur respiro hondo y lentamente le abrió los dos primeros botones de su camisa. Blaise comprendió y suavemente le tomo ambas manos para detenerlo, pero sus miradas se cruzaron y la sonrisa suave de Arthur lo hizo colar sus manos bajo la camisa de su pareja y acariciarle la espalda.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? – dijo Blaise

Con una suave sonrisa Arthur se entregó al beso más dulce y tierno que había compartido. Su corazón se aceleró de la misma manera que cuando era un adolescente que empezaba a descubrir lo que era amar. Lentamente el beso bajo por su cuello mientras las manos lo pegaban más al otro cuerpo  
Arthur camino hacia atrás hasta chocar con la cama donde se sentó sin romper el beso. Cuando les falto el aire se separaron para mirarse fijamente. Arthur volvió a sonreír y fijó su mirada en la entrepierna de su pareja, lentamente pero con movimientos seguros empezó a desabrochar su cinturón, para luego abrirle el pantalón. Respiro hondo, bajo un poco la prenda íntima y el órgano viril de su pareja se liberó. 

\- Arthur – dijo Blaise – no quiero que te sientas presionado   
\- ¿Te estás arrepintiendo? – preguntó Arthur y Blaise inhaló hondo – si tú crees que…

Pero sus labios fueron silenciados con otro beso suave, dulce, pero a la vez apasionado. Blaise se irguió y su entrepierna quedo nuevamente a la altura del rostro del pelirrojo, que tomo el miembro del menor y suavemente extendió su aliento por él estremeciéndolo completamente

Las manos del Slytherine se deslizaron por el cabello del pelirrojo quien cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por los sentimientos que lo embargaban en ese momento mientras abría la boca acercándola a la entrepierna del joven


	10. Dando el brazo a torcer

Percy despertó y sintió que le dolía nuevamente la parte izquierda de su pecho. Se intentó colocar en una nueva posición para que el dolor pasara pero no lo conseguía. Como pudo se puso de pie y salió de la recamara camino hasta la puerta de su padre. Golpeo suavemente dos veces, pero nadie contesto. Golpeo nuevamente esta vez llamando a Arthur. Entro a la recamara pero esta estaba vacía. Salió y miro hacia todos lados. Noto que en la habitación del fondo había luz 

Arthur se introdujo todo el miembro de su pareja en la boca arrancándole un jadeo al menor que no pudo evitar mover las caderas hacia adelante. Arthur tomo las caderas del joven he introdujo el miembro aún más en su boca

\- Papá… – sollozo Percy – papá  
\- ¡Merlín bendito! – dijo Arthur mientras Blaise y él se ponían de pie acomodándose la ropa lo más rápido que pudieron  
\- ¿Papá, estás ahí? – dijo Percy  
\- Ábrele – dijo Blaise en un susurro  
\- Ya voy cariño – dijo Arthur acomodándose su camisa – dame un… – y abrió la puerta – ¿estás bien cielo? – pregunto preocupado  
\- Me duele mucho – dijo el joven sollozando  
\- Vamos a tu recamara – dijo Arthur abrazando a su hijo y acomodándole el cabello  
\- Mejor que… – dijo Blaise preocupado  
\- Iremos a su recamara – interrumpió Arthur –. Por favor, dile a Friki que nos lleve un té de valeriana. Vamos hijo  
\- Enseguida – dijo Blaise

Arthur llevo a Percy a su recamara y le reviso la marca. Esta estaba más roja que antes, lo que significaba que pronto se definiría el nombre de la pareja de su hijo. Lo coloco el ungüento nuevamente mientras le tarareaba una canción, tal como cuando era niño 

\- ¿Tú crees que me vaya a querer? – pregunto   
\- ¿Quién? – dijo Arthur – ¿tú destinado? Va caer a tus pies muerto de amor en cuanto te vea – le aseguro sonriendo  
\- Hablaba de… Blaise – dijo Percy tímidamente  
\- ¿Quieres que Blaise te quiera? – pregunto Arthur sorprendido  
\- A Ginny la quiere – dijo Percy  
\- Bueno – dijo Arthur –, tu hermana paso por un shock muy fuerte con lo de Molly  
\- ¿Tú quisiste a mi mamá? – pregunto intrigado  
\- Con toda mi alma – dijo Arthur –. Le perdone todo. Todo Percy. Pero esto…  
\- ¿Y qué sientes por…? – dijo Percy  
\- Creo que me puede hacer feliz – dijo Arthur – ustedes solo estarán dos años aquí y correrán a hacer su propia vida ¿Y yo? Merezco quien me ame. Quien me haga feliz  
\- ¿Te hace feliz? – pregunto Percy con los ojos llorosos – ¿Más que…? – y Arthur sonrió triste  
\- Aquí está el té – dijo Blaise entrando a la recamara  
\- Gracias. Vamos cariño – dijo Arthur ayudándolo – siéntate  
\- Bebe de a poco – dijo Blaise –. Ten cuidado. Esta caliente – dijo cuándo el chico se quemó los labios  
\- Te va ayudar a dormir – dijo Arthur  
\- Perdón por haber ido… sin permiso – sollozó  
\- ¿Dónde? – pregunto Blaise acariciándole el cabello  
\- A buscar a Molly – dijo con los ojos llorosos  
\- Es lógico que quisieran verla – dijo Blaise – hasta hace unas semanas era su madre. Yo hubiese actuado igual. Oye, sé que parezco el malo de la película, pero no lo soy – le beso el pelo –. Si conviviesen a vivir con ella les dolorida mucho más la marca  
\- ¿Y eso es malo? – dijo Percy  
\- Por ahora – dijo Arthur – si porque sus magias seguirían atadas a la de ella.   
\- La idea es que sus magias se desvincule de la de ella – dijo Blaise – para reconocerme a mí y a Arthur como sus únicos padres. Dejen que pasen esos dos años y podrán volver a verla  
\- ¿De verdad? – pregunto Percy – ¿nos dejaran?  
\- En dos años serán adultos nuevamente – dijo Blaise – y podrán hacer lo que deseen  
\- Gracias – susurró abrazándose a Arthur que le beso el pelo

________________________________________

Tal como Blaise lo había prometido, unas semanas más tardes, Arthur y Ginny lo acompañaron a las instalaciones de Appleby Arrows para ver la posibilidad de entrenar con ellos durante esos meses, con la posibilidad de contratarla al quedar habilitada nuevamente como adulta. La chica quedo encantada con el lugar y el equipo, sin contar que este vio el gran potencial en ella. Desde las gradas la pareja tomada de la mano veía volar a su hija con total soltura

\- Es buena – dijo Blaise sorprendido –, cuando la anime lo sabía, pero esto es… wow  
\- Gracias – dijo Arthur sonriendo –. La has hecho inmensamente feliz  
\- ¿Y a ti? – pregunto Blaise y el pelirrojo sonrió concentrándose en su hija – tomaré eso como un si   
\- ¿Y esto como lo tomaras? – dijo Arthur girándose hacia él y besándolo lentamente. Por unos segundos el chico no supo cómo reaccionar, hasta que finalmente se entregó al beso  
\- Creo que... – dijo Blaise sonriendo con las frentes unidas – ¿un ángel muggle me beso? – pero Arthur lo ignoro para aplaudirle a su hija que acababa de sorprender a los entrenadores del equipo

________________________________________

Sentada tras la ventana de la habitación que había sido de su hija, Molly se limpiaba una lágrima. Siempre se había arrepentido de haberse casado con alguien sin ningún tipo de aspiraciones. Con el correr de los años había llegado a odiar a ese hombre de tal manera, que ese desprecio se había extendido a sus hijos. Tantos años fingiendo un amor que había muerto al poco tiempo de nacer. Pero con los días, la soledad había calado como nunca se imaginó. Era visitada a diario. La invitaban a mansiones lujosas, la llenaban de galeones, pero ahora…  
Una mano limpio una de sus lágrimas, y Molly automáticamente puso la sonrisa más radiante que pudo 

\- Ahora te hago la cena – dijo Molly  
\- Déjalo – dijo la chica –, no tengo hambre  
\- ¿Por qué te gustan mis servicios? – dijo Molly girándose para encararla – y sé que no es habilidad en la cama  
\- No – dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos –, no es por eso. Ginny se parece mucho a ti  
\- ¿Estás enamorada de mi Ginny? – pregunto sorprendida  
\- Si – dijo Hermione – pero dudo mucho que me quiera dar una oportunidad.   
\- Perdón – susurro la mujer  
\- No fue tu culpa – dijo Hermione y la abrazo – ¿quieres que haga algo por ti?   
\- No me sueltes – dijo Molly llorando en ese momento entro un patronus de un joven que le decía a Hermione que la esperaba en su casa –, no por favor  
\- Perdóname – susurró la castaña besándole el cabello – prometo volver en un rato  
\- Hermione, no por favor – suplicó Molly –, no me dejes…  
\- Volveré – prometió Hermione – lo juro  
\- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Molly pero Hermione solo dejo algunos galeones sobre la mesa y salió sin mas

Molly no soporto más y lloro su soledad

________________________________________

Ginny reía de las ocurrencia de los gemelos para con Ron en el porche de la casa. Billy y Remus caminaban de la mano por el jardín conversando animadamente en medio de risas. Charlie leía un libro, Percy revisaba unos documentos con Blaise mientras a su lado Arthur bebía jugo de calabaza

\- Amo Blaise – dijo una elfina – lo busca el señor Oliver Wood  
\- ¿O… O… Oli… ver Wood? – dijo Percy nervioso poniéndose de pie seguido de Arthur  
\- Percy – dijo Blaise y el chico lo miro más nervioso – tranquilo. Ya hablamos de esto  
\- Tranquilo cariño – dijo Arthur abrazando a su hijo  
\- Todo va salir bien – dijo Blaise poniéndose de pie  
\- Gracias – dijo Percy sonriendo nervioso  
\- Buenos días – dijo Oliver llegando donde estaba la familia – Zabini – y le dio la mano – señor Weasley, disculpen que me presente de esta manera  
\- No te preocupes – dijo Blaise – toma asiento  
\- Gracias – dijo sentándose – supe de… – mirando a Arthur que solo sonrió – yo… venia…  
\- La marca de Percy – dijo Blaise y Oliver asintió –, si mal no recuerdo ustedes eran contemporáneos  
\- Sí, fuimos el mismo año a Hogwarts – dijo Oliver –. Ambos estábamos en Gryffindor  
\- Entonces ustedes son amigos – dijo Arthur  
\- En realidad… éramos… algo… más que amigos – dijo Oliver con una dulce sonrisa mirando al pelirrojo menor  
\- ¿Percy? – dijo Blaise mirándolo sorprendido mientras este se sonrojaba – Ya veo – dijo sonriendo – entonces… ¿ustedes…?  
\- ¡Si! ¡No! – dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo  
\- ¿Sí o no? – pregunto Arthur  
\- ¡Si! ¡No! – repitieron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo  
\- Pónganse de acuerdo – dijo Blaise – porque están lanzando un mensaje bastante contradictorio  
\- En realidad – dijo Arthur –… el mensaje es bastante claro – y Blaise mira a todos intrigado  
\- No somos nada. Somos novios – dijeron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo   
\- ¿A quién le creo? – preguntó Blaise  
\- ¿Tú a quien crees? – dijo Arthur  
\- ¡A mí! – dijeron ambos jóvenes con vehemencia  
\- ¿Oliver? – le preguntó Blaise a Arthur al oído y este asintió  
\- Señor Weasley yo vengo… – dijo Oliver de pronto nervioso y Blaise se aclaró la garganta – no entiendo  
\- Por ahora – dijo Arthur señalando a Blaise que alzaba la mano – tu tema lo debes tratar con él   
\- Mejor con ambos – dijo Percy cuando Draco llegaba  
\- Señores… soy la pareja destinada de Percy – dijo Oliver – y quisiera su permiso, de ambos, para visitarlo  
\- Oliver – dijo Arthur – no sé si lo sabes, pero por ahora Percy es consi…  
\- Si – interrumpió el chico nervioso – me lo conto el otro día  
\- ¿Perdón? – dijo Blaise sorprendido – ¿Cuándo hablaron de esto ustedes?  
\- Nos vimos hace poco en el callejón Diagon – dijo Oliver  
\- El día que fuimos a… ver a… – dijo Percy tímidamente  
\- Ya entendí – dijo Blaise y Arthur asintió

Arthur no podía estar más feliz al ver a sus hijos, Bill y Percy se veían felices con sus parejas, Ginny se había acoplado perfectamente a lo que significaba ser hija de un millonario sin perder la sencillez que la caracterizaba. Fred y George estaban cada vez más tranquilos, si es que eso era posible. Ya no enfrentaban a Blaise a cada paso como al principio, pero su padre se había convertido en una especie de conejillo de indias para sus bromas


	11. Te Odio Tanto

Ron entro a la casa y se dirigió a la cocina. Hacia unos días su… papá había comprado varios kilos del helado favorito de Ginny, por lo que cada vez que podía iba y le robaba un poco. Era increíble todo lo que Blaise estaba dispuesto para complacerlo a su… papi, y movió negativamente la cabeza. Se sirvió el helado e iba salir cuando escucho voces y se escondió debajo de una mesa con mantel largo

\- Es que no entiendo – decía Blaise entrando a la cocina – tú eres mayor de edad ¿Por qué te pasa eso?   
\- ¿A ti no te paso algo similar con Arthur? – pregunto Draco intrigado  
\- No – dijo Blaise pensativo –, mi marca apareció normal. Y en cuanto se aclaró el nombre hable con Arthur, y bueno… ya sabes la historia  
\- Es horrible – dijo Draco – duele cuando está saliendo y después aparecen esas… cosa  
\- ¿Y no se alcanza a distinguir el nombre? – dijo Blaise – aunque sea algo   
\- A veces se ve como una P o una R – dijo Draco – otra juraría que es una B. ¡Ay, no sé!  
\- Tal vez intenta suicidarse cada vez que se percata que es tu destinado – dijo Blaise  
\- Ja ja ja – dijo Draco de manera sarcástica – ¿Por qué te sigo colocando entre mi lista de amigos?  
\- Porque me amas – contesto Blaise sonriendo – y te frustra que sea un hombre de familia  
\- ¿Hombre de familia? – dijo Draco irónicamente  
\- Familia de la que te mueres por ser miembro – dijo Blaise sonriendo  
\- Por favor… – dijo Draco bufando –, muerto antes de pasar el resto de mi vida con uno de tus… “coloridos hijos”  
\- ¿Ni siquiera si es uno en especial? – preguntó Blaise con picardía  
\- ¿Hay alguno especial? – dijo Draco desinteresadamente  
\- ¿te gustaría que lo hubiera? – pregunto Blaise  
\- Blaise no sé si lo notaste pero todos tus hijos son unos idiotas – dijo Draco – empezando por Ron, o mejor dicho terminando por él, es el más idiota de todos  
\- No me digas – dijo Blaise levantando las cejas  
\- Sabes que – dijo el rubio –, si Ron, porque sé que hablas de él, si ese imbécil fuese mi destinado – y Blaise sonrió –, yo me arrancaría mi marca. Porque prefiero cualquier cosa a estar con ese idiota – y se va de la cocina  
\- Toda una diva – susurró Blaise sonriendo antes de tomar la copa de helado para seguirlo

Ronald Weasley no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar desconsoladamente sentado en el suelo de la cocina recordando palabra por palabra lo dicho por Draco. No era justo. Había estado enamorado de ese engreído desde que tenía memoria…, había…. ¿Por qué la vida se ensañaba de esa manera con él? “Si ese imbécil fuese mi destinado, yo me arrancaría mi marca” había dicho textualmente. ¿Acaso él no…? ¡No podía ser! ¡No!   
Espero a que se alejaran los Slytherine para correr hacia su habitación, en la que se encerró. A penas podía mirar debido a las lágrimas que caían a raudales por su rostro, pero alcanzó a ver un estilete que tomo sin dudar. Hizo jirones su polo y sin dudar empezó a hacerse cortes sobre su pecho donde se empezaba a ver unas líneas de lo que obviamente era un nombre

\- ¡Te odio Draco Malfoy! ¡Te odio tanto! – decía llorando desesperadamente – ojala te muriese. ¡Te odio! – mientras sus lágrimas rodaban hasta llegar a su herida y mezclarse con su sangre

Los jóvenes compartían alegremente entre juegos y bromas, mientras Blaise y Arthur conversaban con Draco. Hacía rato que Fred y George andaban raros, por lo que Ginny había dicho que era culpa de Blaise por dejarlos seguir con sus experimentos.

\- ¿Draco, estas bien? – pregunto Percy mirándolo preocupado  
\- No – dijo este tocándose su bajo vientre –. Es mi marca. Me duele mucho  
\- ¿No has visitado al medimago? – pregunto Blaise  
\- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! – gritaba George desde el balcón de la recamara de Ron – ¡Papá! ¡Papi! – gritaba justo cuando Draco se dobló de dolor mientras se agarraba el pecho   
\- ¡Draco! – dijo Arthur tratando de ayudar al joven  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Blaise  
\- Mi… mi vi… vien… tre – gimió Draco – duele ¡Ah!  
\- Trata de respirar – le dijo Arthur   
\- ¡Ron se está desangrando! – gritó el chico desesperado  
\- ¿Qué? – dijeron Blaise, Arthur y Draco al mismo tiempo  
\- Creo que… – dijo George llorando mientras los tres hombres corrían hacia la casa

Sentado en un ángulo extraño con la ropa totalmente ensangrentada, la camisa desgarrada y un estilete en la mano, Ron Weasley estaba inconsciente en el suelo del baño de su habitación

\- ¡Ron! – gritaron al unísono los tres adultos de la habitación mientras Percy intentaba detener a su Arthur que estaba fuera de si  
\- Ginny, trae trapos y agua – gritó Blaise  
\- ¡Ron! ¡Ron! – lo llamaba Arthur desesperado  
\- Vamos hermoso – susurraba Draco cargándolo y llevándolo a la cama – no me hagas esto – le examino la herida y aunque se veía horrible alcanzaba a leer lo que Ron había intentado ocultar desesperadamente – Ron por favor – suplicaba con la voz quebrada y lágrimas en los ojos   
\- Aquí está el agua – dijo Ginny entrando  
\- Gracias – dijo Draco tomando el recipiente y empezando a limpiar la herida  
\- ¡Es… su… marca! – dijo Ginny sorprendida – ¿Por qué Ron intento arrancarse el nombre de su destinado?   
\- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo Blaise atónito pero Draco no podía apartar la vista de las letras que con tanta saña su ex compañero había intentado quitarse

________________________________________

Sus parpados le pesaban como si no hubiese dormido en años. Estaba cansado, su pecho le dolía como jamás lo había hecho antes, solo quería dejarse llevar y que dejara de doler. A lo lejos escuchaba voces. Una mano que lo jalaba hacia la luz, él solo quería dormir. 

\- Vuelve por favor – suplicaba la voz – no me hagas esto – lentamente abrió los ojos – ¡Ron!  
\- Mi bebe – dijo alguien tomando su otra mano –  
\- ¡Gracias Merlín! Gracias – escucho decir una tercera voz  
\- ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo y sintió la sequedad de su garganta  
\- En casa, mi amor – dijo la primera voz –. En casa – y sintió un beso en la frente  
\- ¿Te duele algo? – pregunto la tercera voz, la cual le transmitió paz  
\- ¿Pa… pá? – dijo Ron  
\- Si mi niño – dijo Blaise  
\- ¿Qué… pasó? – pregunto Ron desorientado  
\- ¿Por qué Ron? – dijo alguien con profundo pesar – ¿Tanto me odias que prefieres estar muerto que darnos una oportunidad?  
\- ¿Draco? – preguntó el chico  
\- Responde – exigió – ¿Tanto me odias?  
\- Malfoy, no es momento para esto – dijo Blaise con una voz totalmente fría  
\- ¡No te importa! – escupió el chico pelirrojo  
\- ¡Solo necesito respuestas! – exigió el rubio  
\- ¡Sal de aquí! – exigió Blaise –. Ron necesita estar tranquilo  
\- ¡Y yo necesito que explique por qué intento arrancarse mi marca! – gritó Draco en el mismo tono  
\- Sal de aquí – exigió Blaise nuevamente  
\- ¡Quiero respuestas! – gritó Draco  
\- ¡Fuera! – gritó Blaise sacándolo a empujones y cerrando la puerta en sus narices para colocar luego hechizos anti ruido y anti ingreso –. Muy bien Ron – dijo girándose para mirar directamente a su hijo “¡qué difícil era ser padre!” – a nosotros si nos dirás por qué intentaste arrancarte tu marca  
\- Tú lo sabes perfectamente – siseó Ron y Arthur miro sorprendido a su pareja –. Tu “amiguito” te lo dijo  
\- ¿Blaise? – preguntó Arthur  
\- No entiendo – dijo el chico confundido  
\- ¡Te dijo que si su marca apareciera y fuese uno de nosotros – gritó Ron en medio de un llanto desgarrador mientras Arthur se cubría la boca y Blaise cerraba los ojos – prefería suicidarse antes de reclamarnos! Y hoy te lo repitió. ¡Te dijo que era mucho mejor estar muerto antes de ser mi destinado!   
\- Ron… – susurró Blaise tratando de abrazarlo  
\- ¡No me toques! – gritó Ron – ¡Eres igual que él!  
\- Escúchame – suplico el Slytherine   
\- Blaise, por favor – dijo Arthur deteniéndolo  
\- Ron… – suplicaba Blaise –. Entendiste mal. Mi niño, las cosas no son como parecen…  
\- ¿Y cómo son? – grito Ron – le juras a mi padre que quieres ser parte de esta familia solo para llevarlo a la cama…  
\- ¡Ron! – amonestó Arthur  
\- …y de paso burlarte de mis sentimientos junto con tu amigo – grito su hijo  
\- No mi niño – dijo Blaise  
\- ¡No me llames así! – grito Ron aún más alto – ¡yo no soy tu hijo! – Dime – tratando de tranquilizarse – ¿ustedes…? ¿Draco y tú…? ¿son amantes, no? ¿se burlan de mi padre?   
\- Ron, escúchame – suplicó Blaise – entendiste todo mal  
\- Lárgate – gritó Ron haciendo explotar algunas cosas con magia accidental   
\- Hijo, mírame – suplicaba el Slytherine  
\- ¡Lárgate! – grito Ron y Blaise salió despedido hacia atrás hasta chocar contra una pared  
\- ¡Blaise! – dijo Arthur corriendo a ayudarlo – ¿estás bien?  
\- Estoy bien. Ve… ve con Ron – dijo el Slytherine  
\- Pero… – intentó protestar el pelirrojo  
\- Ve cariño – dijo Blaise y su pareja obedeció – ¡Malfoy! – siseo y se puso de pie para ir a la sala  
\- Blaise – dijo Draco nervioso al verlo – ¿Cómo…? – pero un Cruxius se estrelló contra él  
\- ¡Papá! ¡Blaise! – dijeron Billy y Remus al unísono mientras el chico gritaba  
\- Si no fuera porque Ron depende de ti para estar vivo… – siseó su amigo  
\- ¿De qué rayos hablas? – gimió Draco  
\- ¡Ron te escuchó! – siseó Blaise agarrándolo de la parte frontal de la camisa – Ron escuchó cuando dijiste que preferías estar muerto que ser su destinado  
\- ¿Qué? – dijeron sorprendidos al unísono los otros tres  
\- Mi hijo se está suicidando para darte gusto – grito Blaise y su amigo sintió que un balde de agua helada le caía sobre la cabeza mientras un derechazo lo tiró al suelo  
\- Blaise, yo lo amo – susurró – ayúdame   
\- Accio pensadero – dijo Blaise con la varita en alto – Sácate el recuerdo, antes que te mate. Pon sobre la mesa todo lo que tengas Malfoy, y ruégale a Merlín que Ron te crea, porque de lo contrario…


	12. Recuerdos que Sanan

Ya habían pasado varias horas, Arthur había logrado tranquilizar a su hijo en su habitación. No se quería apartar de él por el miedo a que vuelva a lastimarse. Le preocupaba que no se lograse entender con el chico Malfoy. ¿Acaso Ron tenía razón, y Blaise solamente buscaba llevarlo a la cama? Le costaba creer que la actitud del chico fuera solamente apariencia. Lo veía realmente preocupado e interesado por las cosas que les competían a sus hijos. ¿Se podía fingir eso?  
Cerca de las diez de la noche, Blaise entro a la habitación que estaba en penumbra y se acercó a la cama. Le besó la frente a Ron y le hizo una seña a Arthur para salir. El pelirrojo arropo a su hijo y lo siguió a su recamara  
Sobre la mesa que estaba cerca de la ventana había un hermoso pensadero y a su lado varios frascos llenos de recuerdos

\- ¿Cómo sigue? – dijo Blaise  
\- Despertó hace un rato – dijo Arthur con lágrimas en los ojos –. Se quiere arrancar su marca   
\- No lo hará, hermoso – dijo Blaise limpiándole sus lágrimas   
\- Draco… – sollozo el pelirrojo  
\- Quiero que veas tú mismo sus recuerdos y lo que siente por Ron – dijo Blaise  
\- Creo que ya tengo bastante claro… – dijo Arthur  
\- No cariño – dijo Blaise con tono suave –, no tienes ni idea de lo que pasa con Draco.   
\- Blaise… – dijo confundido  
\- Por favor, velo. Hazlo por Ron – insistió el moreno  
\- Está bien – dijo Arthur   
\- Te espero aquí – dijo Blaise

______________________________

Arthur entró con el pensadero a la habitación de su hijo acompañado de su pareja

\- ¿Qué hace él aquí? – grito Ron furioso – ¡que se vaya! ¡quiero que se vaya en este momento!  
\- ¡Escúchame, y escúchame muy bien! – dijo Arthur con total autoridad dejando el pensadero sobre la mesita de noche – ya vi los recuerdos de Draco, y con absoluta seguridad te digo que ese hombre te ama. Y no es la marca, solo que es un idiota. Míralo tú mismo

El pelirrojo a pesar de no saber qué pensar entro en el pensadero   
Todo giraba a su alrededor de Ron antes de caer en el callejón Diagon. Rápidamente reconoció al rubio que paso a su lado

\- Draco – susurro

Lo siguió hasta la librería en la que se abrió paso hasta llegar con un grupo de niños pelirrojos. Seis niños de diferentes edades y bastantes activos

\- Mamá yo quiero ir a la tienda de quiddich – dijo uno de los mayores, Charlie  
\- Pero yo necesito plumas nuevas – dijo otro al que reconoció como Percy  
\- Ya tienes bastantes – dijeron los gemelos al unísono  
\- ¡Mamá! – protesto Percy  
\- Miren porque no… – decía Molly pero Ron se giró buscando la voz que escucho detrás suyo   
\- Malfoy – dijo su padre   
\- Arthur – respondió el rubio  
\- Mamá ¿puedo ir a ver los libros nuevos de poción? – dijo el niño recién llegado  
\- Claro hijo – dijo Narcisa –. No te alejes demasiado  
\- Si mamá – dijo el niño

Pero no se dirigió dónde estaban dichos libros, sino caminó sigilosamente hasta estar cerca de los pelirrojos. 

\- Que niño más bonito – dijo sonriendo – ¿Cómo se llamará?  
\- ¡Ronald, ten cuidado! – regañó una mujer al menor de los chicos cuando unos libros cayeron  
\- Lo siento mamá – dijo el niño alejándose  
\- Ronald – susurró el pequeño rubio   
\- Dragón – llamo Narcisa – hora de irnos  
\- Cuando se grande nos casaremos – susurró Draco antes de ir con su madre

El recuerdo se disipo y cuando la niebla desapareció estaba en la entrada del lago en Hogwarts. Muchos niños lo rodeaban. No le costó trabajo darse cuenta que era el primer año en el colegio. A lo lejos vio al rubio quien subió a una barca junto a sus amigos, por lo que se apresuró a subir a esta

\- ¿Qué tanto piensas Draco? – preguntó Pansy  
\- ¿Tú crees que Potter quede en Slytherine? – preguntó Draco  
\- Escuche que sus padres fueron a Gryffindor – dijo Blaise  
\- Quienes sí o sí será león – dijo Theo – es Weasley, nunca ninguno ha ido a otra casa   
\- Gryffindor – susurró Draco con pesar mientras sus hombros caían cuando miraba disimuladamente al pelirrojo  
\- Dragón – susurró también Ron conteniendo sus lágrimas sentado a su lado

El recuerdo volvió a disiparse y regreso de noche, ya era un poco más grande quizás en tercero, pero cuando Ron miro a su alrededor, percibió que solo había una cama en la habitación, quizás era la mansión Malfoy. Draco estaba sentado en la ventana escribiendo algo sobre un cuaderno. Ron se acercó lentamente y leyó por encima del hombro de su ex compañero

“Quisiera no reconocerlo, pero ya no puedo más. Daría lo que fuera, cualquier cosa por ser su amigo, por apoyarlo, por reírme con él de sus ocurrencias, por no llevar este maldito apellido que él tanto odia. Por no pertenecer a la casa que tanto aborrece. Por ser pobre como él para que no me mire con recelo. Por poder abrazarlo. Por susurrarle el oído “Te amo Ronald Weasley” y sentir como se estremece. Me gusta imaginar que algún día cuando salgan nuestras marcas, iré a su casa y él se lanzará feliz a mis brazos. Nos besaremos y lo hare girar muchas veces para escuchar su risa. Amo tanto su risa.”

El recuerdo se disipo para mostrar a Draco espiando entre las ruinas de las escaleras del colegio en mitad de la batalla el día que Voldemort murió. Estaba llorando en silencio mientras se mordía su mano empuñada. Ron siguió con la mirada hacia donde el rubio lo hacía. Ya no recordaba aquello, porque simplemente no había sido importante para él, lo que más recordaba era que fue un beso torpe, pero lo que más lo impactó fue que no sentía lo que se suponía que tenía que sentir, tal vez porque no eran los labios con los que tanto soñaba. 

\- Amor – susurró Ron tratando de abrazar a Draco a pesar que sabía que no podía

La bruma lo envolvió y un nuevo recuerdo apareció, este era reciente

\- …y te aterra pensar que en algún momento – continuo el otro ignorando el tono – aparecerá la marca que te lo robara definitivamente, sin que le hubieras tocado ni siquiera la mano.   
\- Tantos Weasley a tu alrededor ya te afecto el cerebro – dijo Draco  
\- Dime que miento y no volveré a tocar el tema – desafió Blaise  
\- Yo ya no siento nada por Ron – dijo Draco – así que si en… – cerró los ojos pero no pudo continuar hablando  
\- Engáñate si eso te hace feliz – dijo Blaise sonriendo –, pero el amor no se puede ocultar. Y tú darías la vida por Ron

Draco solo ignoro y continúo bebiendo de su copa

Ron salió del pensadero y cayó al suelo presa de un llanto incontrolable. Todos esos años amando a Draco en silencio y siempre había sido correspondido. Intento quitarse su marca más de una vez sin pensar en el daño que le haría a su destinado, ¡al hombre que amaba!

\- ¡Me va odiar! ¡Casi lo mató, papá! – repetía una y otra vez  
\- Ron, cariño – dijo Blaise tomándolo de las mejillas – Ron, mírame – el chico obedeció – Draco no te va odiar.  
\- Hijo, hablen – dijo Arthur   
\- Él me dio estos recuerdos como prueba de que quiere una oportunidad – dijo Blaise   
\- Hagamos algo – dijo Arthur – cálmate. Descansa. Papá y yo habla…  
\- Él no es mi padre – dijo Ron interrumpiendo  
\- Le diremos que vuelva mañana – dijo Blaise – descansa  
\- Papá, quédate – suplicó   
\- Descansa mi niño – dijo Arthur besándole el cabello

Arthur miró a Blaise y este asintió en silencio antes de salir. A veces al hombre le llamaba la atención la manera en la que les bastaba mirarse para poder comunicarse. Miro a su hijo abrazado a él, indefenso como cuando solamente era un niño pequeño. Tal vez ahora que debiera convivir con Draco entendiera que a él le era imposible no enamorarse de su destinado. Aunque claro el caso de Ron y Draco era completamente diferente. Respiro hondo. Solo esperaba que Malfoy no se echará para atrás en la idea de reclamar a su hijo


	13. ¡Maldito Zabini!

La mansión Malfoy estaba completamente a oscuras, si no fuera por el rayo de luna que se colaba por una ventana no se podría divisar la silueta que estaba sentada en el suelo de una de las esquinas de la habitación, misma que estaba completamente destrozada. Mientras un hombre lloraba desconsoladamente. ¡Maldita educación que había recibido! ¿Por qué no había aclarado las cosas a tiempo con el hombre que amaba? ¿Por qué no le había confesado al pelirrojo que moría de celo por haberlo visto besar a su mejor amiga?

\- ¿Qué hice mi amor? – susurró Draco – ¿Qué hice?  
\- Draco – llamo Blaise golpeando la puerta suavemente – Draco, ábreme por favor  
\- ¡Lárgate! – grito el rubio  
\- Draco por favor – dijo Blaise –, tenemos que hablar  
\- Solo vete Blaise – exigió Draco  
\- Ron vio los recuerdos – dijo Blaise y el rubio quedó inmóvil –. Draco por favor abre. Tú y yo conocemos a Ron. Si él cree que matándose te va hacer feliz, lo hará

________________________________________

Arthur estaba sentado en la cama con la cabeza de Ron en sus muslos, quien lloraba en silencio mientras su padre le acariciaba el cabello

\- Papi – dijo Ron  
\- ¿Ya soy papi? – dijo Arthur sonriendo  
\- Él nunca va a ser mi padre – dijo Ron con voz firme  
\- Lo es Ron – dijo Arthur –, lo es. Y aunque te moleste, se está comportando como tal  
\- ¿Cómo puedes aceptar tan sumisamente…? – dijo su hijo indignado  
\- Quizás… porque quiero intentar ser feliz – dijo Arthur  
\- ¿Pero nosotros no te bastamos? – dijo Ron  
\- Es otro tipo de felicidad, cariño – dijo Arthur –. Los hijos se van de casa, hacen sus vidas. Es lo normal.   
\- Nunca te dejaremos solo – prometió Ron   
\- Lo harás, mi niño – dijo Arthur sonriendo –. Draco vendrá y aclararán sus problemas   
\- Él nunca… – sollozó Ron pero golpearon suavemente la puerta  
\- ¿Si? – contestó Arthur alzando la mirada  
\- ¿Cómo sigue? – preguntó Blaise entrando en la habitación  
\- ¿Qué te importa? – escupió Ron poniéndose de pie dispuesto a lanzarse sobre el hombre  
\- Le importa – dijo una voz detrás de él – y también a mí  
\- ¡Draco! – susurró Ron mientras una lágrima se le escapaba  
\- Cariño – dijo Blaise estirando su mano hacia su pareja que se la tomo para salir de la habitación, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada furiosa al rubio – Draco – siseó Blaise al pasar junto a su amigo que solo asintió   
\- Cualquier cosa, estaremos abajo – dijo Arthur antes de salir  
\- Yo… – tartamudeo Ron   
\- Déjame ver tu marca – dijo Draco a quemarropa y lentamente el pelirrojo se quitó la polera – ¿Por qué…? – susurró mientras se la acariciaba – Casi nos matas Ron. Si yo no estuviera tan enamorado de ti los dos estaríamos muertos ahora  
\- Perdón – susurró Ron mientras sus lágrimas caían  
\- ¿Tienes idea de lo doloroso que es que te arranquen tu marca? – dijo Draco – ¿o el infierno que es pensar que en cualquier momento aparecerá tu destinado y todos mis sueños, mis esperanzas, se irían al basurero?   
\- Draco… – susurró el pelirrojo  
\- Te amo Ronald, y no te hablo por la marca, sino por ti – abrazándolo y besándole el cabello  
\- Perdón – susurró y se abrazó a él  
\- A partir de hoy no más mentiras, mi gatito – dijo Draco y Ron sonrió antes que el rubio lo bese

Arthur miraba por la ventana de su habitación cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura desde atrás haciéndolo sonreír por lo que bajo el rostro. Besos suaves asaltaron su cuello

\- No sé si podré llegar hoy hasta el final – dijo Arthur sonriendo – pero quiero intentarlo  
\- A veces creo que cada avance que tengo con los niños me das una recompensa – dijo Blaise sonriendo – como a un perrito – e hizo un puchero mientras Arthur sonreía – guaus guaus  
\- Bobo – dijo Arthur girándose sin salir de sus brazos  
\- Eres tan hermoso – susurró Blaise besándolo  
\- Blaise… – susurró el hombre  
\- Descansa – dijo Blaise – yo velaré tus sueños  
\- ¿Pero y los chicos? – dijo Arthur  
\- No creo que se metan en problemas – dijo Blaise –. Prometo que si lo hacen, los acompañaré para vigilarlos, para nada más. No pienses mal, es solo para vigilarlos, nada más. No se te ocurra pensar que como soy tu destinado, los gemelos se parecen a mí. No, no, no – y ambos rieron – Pasaste toda la noche en vela. Descansa.  
\- Gracias – dijo Arthur y tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos para besarlo dulcemente – Desde que llegamos solo te hemos dado problemas  
\- Deja que pasen los dos años y será diferente – dijo Blaise – podrán ir a ver a Molly, tendrán más libertad…, será diferente  
\- Gracias por tu paciencia – dijo Arthur besándolo nuevamente  
\- Será mejor que… – dijo Blaise  
\- Si te vas a dormir a otra habitación, ¿Cómo avanzaremos en esta relación? – dijo Arthur besándole el cuello  
\- ¿Me estas pidiendo…? – susurró Blaise estremeciéndose mientras cerraba los ojos  
\- ¿No te lo esperabas? – dijo Arthur sonriendo  
\- La verdad que no – dijo Blaise acariciándole el rostro – pero me gusta  
\- Quería pedirte algo – dijo Arthur  
\- Lo que quieras, hermoso – dijo Blaise alejándose, pensando que era algo relacionado con los chicos –. Eso me recuerda que debemos ir hoy a Gringotts  
\- ¿Lo de la cuenta era enserio? – preguntó Arthur  
\- Si – dijo Blaise y el otro hombre exhalo dejando caer los hombros mientras miraba hacia otro lado – ¿Qué pasa? Ya lo habíamos hablado  
\- Si – dijo Arthur alejándose – pero…  
\- ¿Qué me ibas a pedir? – pregunto Blaise intrigado  
\- Ya no sé si sea lo más conveniente – dijo Arthur sentándose en la cama   
\- Arthur, me estas preocupando – dijo Blaise  
\- Olvídalo – dijo mientras sus lágrimas caían  
\- Hey ¿Qué paso? – dijo Blaise limpiándole una lagrima  
\- Si te pido lo que… – dijo Arthur – sería como venderme  
\- A ver, a ver – dijo Blaise – soy tu destinado. El padre de tus siete hijos. Yo tengo que cubrir tus gastos y los de los niños. Al menos por ahora que no puedes trabajar fuera. Dime – dijo entrelazando sus manos – ¿Qué necesitas?  
\- No es algo que necesite – dijo Arthur armándose de valor – sino que quiero  
\- Con mayor razón – insistió Blaise – dímelo  
\- Olvídalo – dijo el pelirrojo  
\- ¿Por qué crees que sería co…? – dijo Blaise – Arthur no estás obligado a nada.   
\- Ese no es el problema – dijo el pelirrojo –. Blaise… – él había sido un Gryffindor, tenía que poder – quiero… quiero que te mudes a esta habitación – Blaise lo miro – conmigo  
\- Yo… – dijo el joven atónito  
\- Quiero que empecemos nuestra vida conyugal – dijo Arthur de manera acelerada   
\- ¿Cómo? – susurró Blaise – haber… cálmate.  
\- Me escuchaste muy bien – dijo el hombre – Mira, nunca he... yo… no…  
\- Shhh, no tienes por qué estar asustado – dijo Blaise acariciándole el rostro   
\- No tengo miedo – dijo Arthur sonriendo –. Ahora sé que contigo siempre voy a estar seguro.  
\- Prometo nunca defraudarte – dijo Blaise abrazándolo por la cintura   
\- Nunca lo pondría en duda - dijo Arthur abrazándose al cuello de su pareja   
\- ¿Me das una oportunidad? – dijo Blaise  
\- ¿Te mudas conmigo? – preguntó Arthur con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios y Blaise lo beso dulcemente

Fue un beso lento, dulce. Un beso de dos almas que por fin se encuentran y se reconocen tras largo tiempo separados. Arthur había escuchado sobre el momento en que las almas de dos destinados por fin se reconocían, pero siempre había pensado que solo eran cuentos. Sin embargo allí estaba, sintiéndose uno solo con ese chico de la edad de uno de sus hijos menores, pero que le brindaba la seguridad que no le había podido inspirar jamás a nadie, y que nadie se la había podido dar a él

Se separaron y Arthur lentamente se desvistió bajo la mirada depravadora del menor que estaba hipnotizado por sus movimientos casi felinos. Cualquiera diría que con siete hijos, Arthur sería un experto en temas de alcoba, pero la verdad era muy distinta. Efectivamente su vida sexual con Molly era activa, sí, pero ello no significaba que lo llenara realmente. Por lo tanto, y a pesar de las apariencias, Arthur se sentía nervioso sobre que esperar de ese encuentro

\- Relájate – le susurró Blaise al oído mientras lo acostaba sobre la cama – déjame adorarte tal como te mereces  
\- Confió en ti – gimió el hombre sintiendo como sus muslos eran acariciados con devoción absoluta

Besos cayeron en cascada sobre su pecho mientras el cerraba los ojos presa de un placer indescriptible. Los labios llegaron a su pecho y se tomaron su tiempo sobre sus tetillas arrancándole gemidos incontrolables. Manos fuertes sujetaron sus brazos por encima de su cabeza mientras era reducido a un manojo de gemidos descontrolados. Quería tocar, saborear, degustar, pero en algún momento sintió como era girado boca abajo, y sus caderas levantadas

\- ¿Quién lo diría? – dijo Blaise acostándose sobre él y mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja derecha – mi hermoso y siempre bien portado señor Weasley, había sido tremenda fogata en la cama  
\- Blaise Zabini – siseo Arthur – o terminas lo que empezaste o dormirás en el jardín. Y te juro que sé un hechizo que no te dejará entrar a la casa, pero tampoco podrás salir de los terrenos de la mansión   
\- ¿quieres que los niños nos escuchen? – dijo Blaise sonriendo  
\- ¡Existen hechizos insonorizadores para eso! – protesto el adulto sentándose y cruzando los brazos cual niño berrinchudo  
\- Te vez tan hermoso – dijo Blaise acomodándose la ropa  
\- Entonces vuelve aquí y termina lo que empezaste – exigió el pelirrojo  
\- Espérate hasta la noche – dijo Blaise sonriendo – tenemos siete niños sueltos en casa que necesitan supervisión  
\- A este paso mis hijos van a tener intimidad con sus parejas antes que nosotros – protesto Arthur y Blaise rio – ¡no te burles!  
\- Si mal no recuerdo – dijo Blaise – cuando llegaste a esta casa me dijiste – y Arthur le vuelca los ojos – que ni loco te acostarías conmigo  
\- Eso cambio –dijo Arthur – y ahora exijo que cumplas tus obligaciones conyugales  
\- ¿Disculpa? – dijo Blaise sonriendo sorprendido  
\- Exijo que vuelvas ahora mismo a la cama y termines lo que empezarse – exigió el pelirrojo  
\- Ya veo a quien heredaron los niños lo caprichoso – dijo Blaise  
\- ¡Blaise! – protestó Arthur  
\- Los niños vendrán en cualquier momento – dijo Blaise  
\- Ellos no… – protestaba Arthur cuando llamaron a la puerta y Blaise levantó las cejas mientras sonreía  
\- Papá – dijo Ginny – te buscan a ti a papi  
\- Dile que no hay nadie – gritó Arthur y Blaise lanzó una carcajada  
\- Es Nott – dijo Ginny  
\- Dile que ahora voy – dijo Blaise poniéndose de pie  
\- ¿Cómo que ahora vas? – dijo Arthur molesto   
\- Dejemos esto para la noche – sugirió Blaise  
\- Será difícil – dijo Arthur –, pues si no vuelves en este momento a la cama acamparas las próximas seis semanas en el jardín  
\- Pero es Theo – dijo Blaise  
\- ¿Y quién es más importante? – dijo Arthur – ¿tu amigote o yo?  
\- Arthur – gimió Blaise

En la sala los hermanos Weasley, con excepción de Ron, conversaban con la visita. Curiosamente el ex Slytherine se mostraba sociable y bastante a gusto con la compañía de los pelirrojos cuando la pareja bajo

\- Theo – dijo Blaise sonriendo mientras su pareja solo gruñó  
\- ¿Molesto? – preguntó el chico intrigado  
\- Para nada – dijo Blaise sonriendo – ¿cierto Arthur?

Este solo sonrió rogándole a Merlín que nadie perciba el problema que tenía entre sus piernas. ¡Maldito Zabini! ¿Cómo había conseguido salir de ese atolladero sin más? ¿Y cómo iba a poder escabullirse al baño sin parecer sospechoso? Y volvía al principio ¡Maldito Zabini!


	14. Aceptación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento el retraso. ando sin megas. ojala sigan ahi

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Ron había recibido su marca. En este tiempo todo había sido en cierta medida paz y armonía en la mansión Zabini, a pesar de las protestas de sus hijos, Ron y los gemelos, que se negaba aceptar al Slytherine como su imagen paterna. Arthur ya estaba cansado de esa situación a pesar de que su destinado le pedía tener paciencia con sus hijos. Y es que los jóvenes desobedecían deliberadamente al menor, alegando que no tenían razón para someterse a sus reglas, por lo que Blaise había optado por usar a Arthur como una especie de intermediario para implantar disciplina. Al pelirrojo no le importaba ser el que se viera como el malo, pero sus hijos necesitaban un límite, y al ver como los menores desobedecían deliberadamente al dueño de casa, se encargaba de que las órdenes de este fueran acatadas.

Sin embargo llevaban varias semanas que se quejaban de un dolor intenso en sus pechos a las altura de donde deberían llevar sus marcas. Al principio Arthur había llamado al medimago para que los revisara, y este había determinado que mientras sus marcas no salieran del todo el dolor no cedería. Sin embargo Blaise y Arthur estaban preocupados ya que consideran que no era normal lo que les sucedía, en especial a Ron.

A Draco también le preocupaba ese dolor, y se puso a investigar. Contacto a varias eminencias en la medimagia y la Herbología, pero cada puerta que tocaba solo lo dirigía a un solo nombre. Nombre que se negaba a contactar. Afortunadamente otro de los visitantes asiduos de la mansión Zabini también le ayudaba en esa investigación, sin embargo esto le acarreo bastantes problemas con un inseguro Ronald que a pesar de haber visto los recuerdos temía que en cualquier momento decida no reclamarlo al cabo del poco más de año que faltaba para volver a ser considerados mayores de edad

\- ¡Vamos, dilo! – retaba el león – sé que te mueres por hacerlo

\- Amor – decía –, no es lo que crees

\- Solo vete – grito Ron llorando mientras explotaban varias cosas a su alrededor

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo Arthur entrando en la sala con Blaise pisándole los talones

\- Pasa que seguramente tu “destinado” – dijo Ron con tintes irónicos en la voz – te engaña con mi disque novio

\- ¿Qué? – dijo la pareja sorprendida mientras los otros habitantes de la mansión llegaban a la sala mientras el rubio exhalaba

\- Ahora sí que te volviste totalmente loco – dijo Ginny de manera burlona

\- Tú cállate idiota – dijo Ron

\- ¡Ronald! – amonestó Arthur

\- Respeta a tu hermana Ron – exigió Blaise

\- Tú no me das ord… gritó Ron – ¡Ah! – se dobló agarrándose su marca

\- ¡Ron! – gritaron Blaise, Arthur y Draco al mismo tiempo

\- Me… du… e… le – gimió el chico – ¡papá!

\- Vamos a llevarlo a su recamara – dijo Draco

\- Ven cariño – dijo Blaise levantándolo

\- Me duele, papá – sollozó abrazándose al chico

\- Tranquilo cariño – decía Blaise mientras lo subían a su recamara

\- ¡George, llama al medimago! – ordeno Arthur angustiado mientras los seguía junto con Draco

Ya había pasado hora y media cuando Arthur y el medimago bajaron conversando en voz baja. El hombre se despidió de los presentes y cruzo por la chimenea

\- ¿Cómo esta Ron? – dijo Draco nervioso

\- ¿Arthur? – dijo Blaise nervioso

\- Quiere verte – dijo Arthur con ojos llorosos

\- ¿Puedo subir? – le preguntó Draco a su amigo y este asintió

\- No, Draco – dijo Arthur suavemente –. Es hora de que en esta casa las cosas se hagan como se debe

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, papá? – preguntó Charlie curioso y Arthur respiro hondo mientras Blaise lo abrazaba

________________________________________

Ron se limpiaba una lágrima acostado en la cama, Harry ya le había insinuado lo dicho por el medimago y no puedo evitar recordar lo sucedido unos meses atrás

***FLASHBACK***

El moreno había ido a la mansión para visitarlo y se habían atrincherado en su habitación para no tener que cruzarse con su “padre”. Ambos estaban sentados en la alfombra rodeados por un mar de envases vacíos de ranas de chocolates

\- Maldición – dijo el pelirrojo – otra vez Dumbledore. Ya tengo como mil

\- Me toco Merlín – dijo Harry feliz

\- Siempre te tocan los mejores – dijo Ron sonriendo – y dime ¿hablaste con…?

\- No te va gustar – dijo Harry cambiando el tono afable

\- Ya dilo – dijo Ron

\- Hermione… – comenzó Harry dubitativamente – ella descubrió que mientras no acepten a Blaise como su padre sus magias van a continuar inestables y la aparición de sus marcas será dolorosa

\- ¡Ese tipo no es nada mío! – protesto Ron

\- También dijo – continuo Harry – que mientras más rápido estabilicen sus magias, más rápido recuperaran sus estatus de adultos

\- ¿Y mi madre? – dijo el pelirrojo furioso – ¿Cómo le digo ya no quiero ser tu hijo? Llego a su puerta y solo le digo, ¿sabes qué Molly? Ya no quiero ser tu hijo solo porque me duele un poco el pecho ¿Cómo se lo digo?

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta de su recamara lo hicieron que vuelva en sí y se limpie una lagrima

\- Cariño – dijo Blaise asomándose preocupado – tu papi dijo que querías hablar conmigo – pero se sorprendió cuando el chico corrió desesperado a abrazarse a él – ¿Ron, estas bien?

\- Haz que deje de doler – suplico en medio de lágrimas –. Por favor, papá. Has que deje de doler. No quiero convertirme en squib. Ayúdame

\- Tranquilo mi niño – prometió Blaise – no voy a permitir que pase eso.

\- Tengo miedo – dijo el chico llorando – el medimago dijo que mientras no te aceptará como mi padre no dejaría de doler y mi magia no se estabilizaría. Si eso no pasa… – sollozo – no quiero ser squib

\- ¿Acaso no eres un Gryffindor? – preguntó Blaise sonriendo – tranquilo mi niño – y le beso el cabello – te prometo que cuando esto acabe, retomaras tu vida justo donde la dejaste

\- Nuestras vidas nunca más serán iguales – dijo Ron – un chico de mi edad es mi padre.

\- ¿Tan malo es? – dijo Blaise

\- Tan raro – corrigió el pelirrojo

\- Ron – dijo Blaise mientas se sentaban en la cama –, tal vez te suene extraño, difícil de creer, no sé, quizás tus hermanos y tú crean que haberlos reclamado como hijos sea un mero capricho, pero no es así…

\- ¿Entonces por qué reclamar a un hombre que puede ser tu padre? – preguntó Ron intrigado

\- Porque si desde de que aparece la marca – dijo Blaise respirando hondo – los destinados no están juntos, le pasa exactamente eso a lo que tanto le temes en ese momento

\- ¿se vuelven squib? – pregunto Ron intrigado y a la vez algo asustado

\- Yo sé que quieren retomar su vida – dijo Blaise –, te juro que los entiendo, solo les pido un poco de paciencia. Tomen esto como unas vacaciones, y por increíble que parezca, tendrán una recompensa por tomarlas

\- ¿Cuál? – pregunto el chico

\- Librarse de mi – dijo Blaise y Ron hubiese jurado detectar dolor en su voz

________________________________________

Blaise y Arthur habían salido juntos para afinar los últimos detalles de las cuentas bancarias que el mayor manejaría, dado que Blaise insistía en que fuera independiente. Ya habían acordado que por los meses que faltaba para que se cumplieran los dos años para sus hijos estabilizaran sus magias, Arthur no trabajaría para dedicarse completamente a los chicos, y Blaise se haría cargo de las cuentas de toda la familia.

Era extraño para el pelirrojo mayor recibir las miradas curiosas, y a veces burlescas de parte de las personas en la calle, pero debía aceptar que valía la pena. Desde que Blaise se había mudado a su habitación, las cosas habían sido más fáciles para él, más manejables. Aun recordaba la visita que había hecho al medimago, y este le había dicho que al igual que su hijos, mientras no aceptara completamente a su pareja, sus hijos tampoco lo harían. Habían hecho grandes avances en la intimidad, a pesar de seguir sin poder completar al acto sexual.

Al principio Blaise le había parecido un chico caprichoso y soberbio, pero con el paso del tiempo le había demostrado ser lo suficiente maduro como para ser la cabeza de su familia

Volvieron a la mansión cerca de la siete de la noche, Blaise subió a verificar que sus hijos no hubiesen hecho de las suyas mientras Arthur ordenaba que pusieran la cena, sin embargo a medida que recorría las habitaciones una inquietud que rápidamente se convertía en desesperación se apoderaba de él. Hacia días que los notaba bastante extraños, y se lo hizo ver a su pareja, pero este alego que era normal, dado que se estaban acostumbrando a los cambios. Bajo lo más rápido que pudo y por poco rueda escaleras abajo

\- Cariño ¿y los chicos? – dijo Arthur

\- No están arriba – dijo Blaise

\- ¿Cómo que no están arriba? – dijo Arthur sorprendido

\- ¡No están! – dijo Blaise tratando de conservar la calma

\- ¡No están arriba! ¡Sabía que era mala idea dejarlos solos! – dijo Arthur angustiado –. ¡Se fugaron Blaise! ¡Se fugaron!

\- Haber, cálmate – dijo el menor – si hubiesen salido de la mansión lo sabríamos

\- ¿Entonces dónde están? – dijo Arthur desesperado

\- Revisemos el hechizo localiz… – decía Blaise cuando Percy entro en la sala

\- ¡Percy! – dijo Arthur corriendo a abrazar a su hijo – ¡Merlín, bendito!

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Blaise nervioso – ¿Y tus hermanos?

\- Estamos jugando quiddich en la parte de atrás – dijo el chico señalando hacia atrás – ¿pasa algo?

\- No, cariño – dijo Arthur sonriendo mientras le acariciaba el rostro

\- Todo está bien – dijo Blaise sonriendo mientras exhalaba

\- Percy ya est… – dijo Ginny entrando – ¡papá! ¡papi! ¿hace mucho llegaron? Pedimos pizza muggle para la cena

\- ¿Y quién la pago? – dijo Arthur levantando una ceja

\- Oliver. Draco – dijeron Percy y Ron entrando en la sala al mismo tiempo mientras el timbre sonaba

\- ¿Cómo que…? – dijo Arthur sorprendido

\- Ya llegaron las pizzas que envió Remus – dijo Billy entrando con dos cajas de pizza grande

\- ¿Remus? – dijo Blaise sorprendido

\- ¿Nos pueden explicar que pasa aquí? – dijo Arthur poniendo sus manos en las caderas

\- Teníamos hambre… – dijo Fred

\- …y ellos les pidieron pizza a sus parejas – concluyó George

\- ¿Qué dijimos de novios entrando a la casa sin que estemos papi y yo? – dijo Blaise

\- Pero ellos no han entrado – dijo Charlie entrando con refrescos para todos – Ron y Percy les pidieron que las envíen, pero ellos no han pisado la casa

\- Pero Billy dijo que esas las envió Remus – dijo Arthur sorprendido

\- Lo que pasa es que estos dos hicieron una apuesta para saber cuál de sus novios los atendía más rápidos – dijo Fred señalando a Ron y a Percy

\- Pero Billy le llamo a Remus – dijo Ginny – y le dijo que si era el primero en llegar con las pizza, convencería a papi para que te convenza a ti para que Remus nos acompañe mañana al Callejón Diagon

\- ¿Y quién dijo que mañana iríamos al callejón Diagon? – pregunto Blaise intrigado

\- Cierto – susurró la chica agarrándose la barbilla – me salte esa parte

\- Ya me maree – dijo Blaise y Arthur exhalo

A pesar de que el ambiente en la sala estaba relajado y todos comían pizza en medio de una amena conversación, Blaise fue lo bastante listo como para percibir que algo no estaba bien

\- Muy deliciosa la pizza – dijo Blaise sonriendo –, me encanta que estén en esta disposición tan abierta. Pero ya los conozco lo suficiente como para saber que esto se resume en una sola palabra

\- Problemas – dijo Arthur con simpleza y le dio otro mordisco a su pedazo de pizza

\- Nos ofenden – dijeron los gemelos indignados al unísono

\- Vamos – dijo Blaise – déjenlo salir – y bebe de su refresco

\- Pierden su toque – dijo Charlie mirando a sus hermanos

\- No nos subestimes – sentencio Fred

\- ¿Y? – dijo Arthur – ¿Qué quieren? – todos se miran entre si mientras la pareja seguía comiendo

\- ¡Hay por favor! – dijo Ginny ya cansada del juego –. Miren, esto es simple. Queremos…


	15. Diciendo Adios

Los nueve miembros de la familia aparecieron en la colina más cercana a la Madriguera vía traslador. Era extraño estar ahí después de tantos meses sin ir al lugar, en especial después de lo ocurrido la última vez

\- Chicos – dijo Arthur – ¿están seguros de lo que harán?  
\- Si papi – dijo Ginny con voz segura  
\- Es lo mejor para todos – dijo Percy  
\- Yo no les estoy… – dijo Blaise  
\- Pero queremos hacerlo – dijo Ron –. De alguna manera esto es lo correcto. Siempre lo fue  
\- Pueden pensarlo mejor – dijo Arthur   
\- Es lo que nosotros queremos – dijo Billy  
\- Papi y yo los entendemos – dijo Blaise abrazando a Ron, Charlie y George – y si esto es lo que quieren... Pero insisto – dijo Blaise – esta no es la mejor opción   
\- ¿Se quedaran? – preguntó Fred inusualmente inseguro por lo que Arthur sonrió dulcemente  
\- Ni su papi ni yo nos moveremos de aquí hasta que ustedes salgan – dijo Blaise  
\- Gracias, papá – dijo Ron  
\- Chicos – dijo Arthur señalando con su barbilla y todos miraron hacia la casa

Ver a Molly por la ventana les provocó sentimientos encontrados a todos los pelirrojos. Arthur se abrazó a su pareja, quien le acaricio el hombro, mientras recordada la cena de hacía unos días

***FLASHBACK***

\- ¿Y? – dijo Arthur – ¿Qué quieren? – todos se miraron entre si mientras la pareja seguía comiendo  
\- ¡Hay por favor! – dijo Ginny ya cansada del juego –. Miren, esto es simple. Queremos ir a ver a… queremos ir a la Madriguera – y un silencio mortal cayó sobre la sala mientras la chica encogía los hombros bajo la mirada acusadora de sus hermanos  
\- ¡Ginny! – siseó Billy  
\- Chicos – dijo Arthur suavemente mientras Blaise cerraba los ojos – ya hemos hablado de esto. Ustedes no…  
\- Papá – dijo Charlie mirándolo al Slytherine que se sorprendio al ser llamado así – no es lo que tú crees  
\- Necesitamos ir a la Madriguera… – dijo Fred  
\- …para despedirnos, porque… – continuo George  
\- ¡Ya cállense! – dijo Percy  
\- ¡Marean! – dijo Ron  
\- Parece que todo tengo hacerlo yo – dijo Ginny golpeándose la frente – ignoren a estos… Estuvimos investigando y lo mejor para todos es que Blaise solicite nuestra adopción mágica legal ante el ministerio. Eso borrará a Molly de nuestros recuerdos y estabilizará nuestras magias, reduciendo el tiempo de menores de edad a un par de semanas, quizás días – Blaise y Arthur la miraban boquiabierta –, ¡Merlín! ¿Acaso los adoptaste solo a ellos y te olvidaste de mí? Porque el parecido se nota – concluyo señalándolos a todos   
\- Chicos – dijo Blaise aclarándose la garganta –, los entiendo…  
\- ¡Perfecto! – dijo Fred – creí que nos iba tocar hechizarlo, después de todo es Slytherine  
\- Fred – fue todo lo que dijo Blaise  
\- Yo soy Fred – dijo George  
\- No – dijo Blaise con total seguridad – tú eres George. A mí no me confundirán en eso. Y dejen de interrumpir.  
\- Es bueno – dijeron mirándose entre sí mientras los demás sonreían  
\- Chicos – dijo Blaise –, no tienen que renunciar a Molly, ella puede seguir en sus vidas.   
\- Solo tengan paciencia – dijo Arthur  
\- Ya entendimos su punto – dijo Percy –, pero ahora ustedes entiendan el nuestro. Nuestras magias están inestables, sí, pero nuestro racionamiento no  
\- Y es triste – dijo Billy – pero ya no queremos a Molly en nuestras vidas.   
\- Nos dolió mucho lo que nos hizo – dijo Ron  
\- ¿De qué hablan? – dijo Blaise intrigado  
\- ¿Han visto a Molly? – pregunto Arthur sorprendió  
\- Ese es el problema – dijo Charlie –, llevamos meses aquí, y ella ni por accidente ha intentado contactarnos  
\- Sobre eso… – dijo Blaise  
\- Sabemos que la amenazaste el día que… – dijo Ginny  
\- El punto es que… – dijo George  
\- …eso… – dijo Fred  
\- … no te hubiese… – dijo George  
\- … detenido…– dijo Fred  
\- … ni a ti… – dijo George  
\- … ni a papi– dijo Fred  
\- ¿Qué les dije de hablar así? – dijo Blaise y los gemelos se miraron entre si  
\- Ya se acostumbrará – dijeron los pelirrojos encogiéndose de hombros  
\- Por favor, papá – dijo Ron mirando a Blaise –, déjanos ir  
\- Les prometo que su papi y yo lo hablaremos – dijo Blaise y Arthur asintió

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

La puerta de la casa se abrió y una mujer regordeta salió corriendo hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos lo más rápido que pudo

\- ¿Percy? – dijo Molly saliendo de la casa – ¿Fred? ¿Ginny? – preguntaba con la voz quebrada entre risa y llanto mientras los abrazaba – mis niños. Mis bebes. ¡Como los extrañaba! ¡Mi pequeño Ron! ¡Billy! ¡George! ¡Charlie! – alguien se aclaró detrás de los chicos – ¡Maldito Arthur! – grito la mujer lanzándose sobre él  
\- ¡No! – gritaron los chicos deteniéndola  
\- ¡Ni te atrevas! – siseo Blaise interponiéndose entre ambos adultos  
\- Cálmate cariño – dijo Arthur deteniendo a su pareja y Blaise cerro los ojos tratando de controlar su respiración  
\- Son mis hijos – gritaba la mujer – ¿Quién te crees para impedirme verlos?  
\- Toma Billy – dijo Blaise entregándole una moneda –, cuando terminen, llámennos para venir por ustedes  
\- Pero dijiste… – dijo Ginny confundida  
\- Estaremos cerca – dijo Arthur besándole la frente  
\- Tómense su tiempo ¿sí? – dijo Blaise acariciándole el rostro a Ron abrazando a Arthur por la cintura –, no importa cuanto sea  
\- Gracias – dijo Ron abrazándose a él  
\- Cuídense – dijo Blaise – vamos cariño – y girándose se alejaron  
\- ¿Quiénes se creen para…? – dijo Molly molesta  
\- Nuestros padres – dijo Ginny – así que respétalos  
\- Yo soy tu madre – dijo Molly  
\- Mi madre no frecuenta el callejón Knockturn – siseó Ginny y la mujer quedo estática – y mucho menos se hace llamar “la “Zorra de la Cama””  
\- Entremos a la casa mejor – dijo Fred  
\- ¿De… donde sacaste…? – dijo Molly atónita  
\- Te vi y te seguí hasta ese bar – dijo la chica antes de caminar tranquilamente a la casa  
\- Vamos – le dijo Fred a su Gemelo y los demás los siguieron a la casa  
\- Te esperamos adentro – dijo Ron al pasar a su lado –. No demores por favor. Papá Blaise y papi Arthur tienen un compromiso y queremos volver a casa antes que ellos se vayan – y siguió a sus hermanos

Cuando Molly se quedó sola en el patio no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos intentando contener sus lágrimas

________________________________________

Arthur llego hasta el tronco de un viejo árbol y se sentó mientras respiraba hondo. A lo lejos se veía la casa. ¿Cómo saldrían las cosas? Dudaba que Molly pusiera las cosas fáciles, pero el hecho que en ese momento Blaise y él no estuvieran en la Madriguera, no significaba que sus hijos estuvieran solos.  
Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado y le rodeaba la cintura. Miro hacia a un lado y se topó con una de las miradas más penetrantes que había visto en su vida. Era raro, pero cada vez se sentía más cómodo entre esos brazos

\- Me preocupa que su rebeldía regrese – dijo Arthur – y tú te canses y…  
\- Shhh – dijo Blaise poniéndole un dedo suavemente sobre los labios –, si volvemos al principio, ya conocemos el secreto, paciencia y mucho amor, aunque la pizza también ayuda   
\- La pizza muggle hace maravillas – dijo Arthur y ambos sonrieron mientras se besaban suavemente  
\- Cuando me di cuenta que eras mi destinado – confeso Blaise – pensé en no reclamar a nuestros hijos  
\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó sorprendido el mayor  
\- En mi familia no se tiene más de un hijo – dijo Blaise – porque eso dispersa la herencia y…  
\- Mis hijos y yo no necesitamos tu dinero – dijo Arthur cambiando el tono  
\- Tranquilo mi hermoso león – dijo Blaise sonriendo – ¿nunca te diste cuenta que te seguí varios días antes de mandarte la carta? Quería saber que tanto los querías  
\- ¿Para saber a quién reclamar y a quien no? – dijo Arthur empezando a molestarse  
\- Solo que fue imposible decidir – dijo Blaise –, todos tienen algo de ti. Y a medida que más cosas descubría de ti más iba enamorando  
\- ¿Estás arrepentido? – dijo Arthur mirándolo fijamente y los segundos se les hicieron eternos – entiendo…  
\- Estoy arrepentido de ser tan joven – dijo Blaise – y haberme perdido tantas cosas de tu vida, de la de los niños. No haber estado contigo mientras ellos crecían.  
\- Mientras ellos crecían – dijo Arthur levantando las cejas – tú también lo hacías  
\- Ese fue mi intento más espectacular de ser romántico – dijo Blaise – ¿y lo matas así? – y Arthur solo sonrió de manera coqueta – Es tan fácil enamorarse de ti – dijo Blaise y lo besa dulcemente  
\- ¿Cómo les estará yendo? – dijo Arthur apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del menor

_______________________________________

Ginny miraba en silencio el reloj de la pared, ese que tenía las fotografías de todos los integrantes de la familia, y se preguntaba si después de lo que harían seguiría funcionando

\- ¿Están…? – dijo la mujer – Yo sé que quizás para ustedes sea extraño pero les aseguro que las cosas no son como parecen  
\- Te conocen como la “Zorra de la Cama” – dijo Percy tranquilamente – porque te sabes todos los trucos para satisfacer tanto a hombres como a mujeres  
\- No sé qué les habrán dicho Arthur y ese niñito… – dijo Molly molesta  
\- Mi papá y mi papi no nos han dicho nada contra ti – dijo Ron –. De hecho, papá no quería que viniéramos  
\- Claro – dijo Molly con desdén –, no quieren tengamos ningún tipo de contactos para que no los defienda de los abu…  
\- Venimos a despedirnos – dijo Ginny sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz mientras giraba para verla fijamente  
\- ¿Dónde se van? – dijo Molly angustiada – ¿Cuándo regresan? Ese hombre no tiene permiso de llevárselos a ningún lado. Voy a denunciarlo   
\- No vamos a ningún lado… – dijo George  
\- ¿Entonces? – pregunto la mujer intrigada y todos los hermanos se miraron entre si – no entiendo  
\- Papá va presentar una solicitud de reclamo mágico de menores ante el ministerio – dijo Billy –, eso facilitara la salida de nuestras marcas  
\- No – susurró la mujer – no, no, no. Ellos no pueden hacer eso. Conozco gente. Los llevare…  
\- Nosotros se los pedimos – dijo Percy mientras una lagrima se le caía  
\- ¿Qué? – dijo Molly sorprendida – están bromeando. Esto no puede ser  
\- Facilitará la estabilización de nuestras magias – dijo Billy con la voz quebrada – Perdón  
\- Yo no tengo nada que lamentar – dijo Ginny –. Te libero de la tortura que fue ser mi madre. Libérame de la vergüenza de ser tu hija  
\- ¿Así? – dijo Molly mirándola fijamente – ¿No te duele? ¡Nos van a separar, hija!  
\- No me llame hija, señora – dijo Ginny sin emoción en la voz –, usted no es nada mío. Ojala sus clientes la hagan feliz – y se giró para salir del lugar –. Por cierto, no sé si te lo dijo… ella, pero era mi novia – y salió del lugar  
\- ¡Ginebra! – dijo la mujer molesta – ¡Ginebra! – y miro a sus otros hijos, quienes tenían en su mirada la misma determinación de la chica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿opinión?


	16. En Cuerpo Y Alma

Los días en la mansión Zabini se apaciguaron bastante después de la visita a la Madriguera. Las bromas en la mesa a la hora de las diferentes comidas, conversaciones durante las caminatas por el jardín, las noches largas en las que exploraban sus cuerpos interiorizándose más del ajeno. Los besos antes de salir o al regresar del trabajo  
Esa noche era especial y ambos lo sabían. Después de las consultas y las respetivas solicitudes ante el Ministerio para la adopción mágica, finalmente les habían dado fecha para vincular la magia de sus hijos a la de Blaise. En una semana por fin Molly no tendría ningún vínculo con sus hijos, y todo sería mucho más fácil aun

Arthur entró a la recámara y sonrió al ver a Blaise parado en el balcón. Lanzó un hechizo insonoro sobre la puerta para que nadie escuchara. Dejo su varita sobre la mesita de noche y camino hacia el chico y lo abrazó por la espalda para besarle la espalda

\- Los chicos ya se durmieron – dijo el pelirrojo aspirando su aroma  
\- ¿Ah sí? – dijo Blaise mientras giraba y lo abrazaba por la cintura mientras Arthur le rodeo el cuello con los brazos – supongo que nosotros también tenemos que ir a la cama  
\- Si – dijo Arthur empezando a desabotonar la camisa del moreno – solo que yo no planeo dejarlo dormir señor Zabini – y besándole el cuello  
\- ¿Pusiste chinches en mi lado de la cama? – dijo Blaise frunciendo los ojos  
\- Hablas demasiado, niño – dijo Arthur arrojándolo a la cama  
\- ¡Uou! – dijo Blaise en medio de una carcajada – ¿Dónde está mi pudoroso y tímido señor Weasley? ¿Y qué hiciste con él?  
\- ¿Lo quieres de vuelta? – preguntó Arthur sentándose en sobre su entrepierna y moviendo las caderas  
\- Mañana muy temprano, por favor – dijo Blaise –. No quiero que los niños vean un mal ejemplo  
\- Piensa que será… una especie de clase de biología – dijo Arthur y ambos lanzaron una carcajada  
\- Con lo hormonal que andan – dijo Blaise quietándole la camisa – seguramente correrían a practicar – besándole el cuello –. Y no me lo tomes a mal, pero somos demasiado jóvenes para ser abuelos  
\- Hay algo que te quiero preguntar hace días – dijo Arthur cerrando los ojos  
\- Si Arthur – dijo acariciándole los muslos mientras le basaba el pecho –, me traes loco  
\- No eso, bobo – gimió Arthur cerrando los ojos mientras sonreía – en realidad me lo preguntaron los niños cuando nos mudamos aquí ¿tú… quieres… hijos? Ya sabes. Engendrados por ti, nacidos de mi  
\- ¿Tú quieres más hijos? – pregunto Blaise mirándolo curioso  
\- Bueno… – dijo Arthur – eres un hombre… joven, es lógico que quieras que…  
\- Arthur – dijo Blaise – mira…, antes de reclamar a los niños, lo pensé. Pero ahora no sé, los quiero como míos de verdad, ya sabes… – Arthur miro hacia otro lado – te propongo algo sobre ese tema. ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos a Merlín?  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Arthur  
\- Eso que escuchaste – dijo Blaise –, si Merlín quiere tendremos más hijos, si no… yo – encogió los hombros – ya soy feliz con los que tenemos – Arthur lo miro fijamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – ¿dije algo malo? – preguntó preocupado por lo que Arthur sonrió negando con la cabeza – ¿Entonces?  
\- Aquel día – susurró Arthur – en el restaurante. La primera reunión que tuvimos como destinados ¿la recuerdas? – y Blaise asintió limpiándole las lágrimas – tenía miedo a que rechazara a los chicos y me obligaras a… Después cuando nos mudamos a tu casa, aunque estaba consiente que entre destinados es imposible, tuve miedo de que… me tomaras a la fuerza  
\- ¿Haz… ese ha sido tu miedo todo este tiempo? – preguntó Blaise sorprendido –. Amor, eres mi destinado. No tienes que tener miedo de mí. Jamás te lastimaría.  
\- Ahora lo tengo muy claro – dijo Arthur antes de besarlo

Lentamente Blaise lo acostó y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras le abría la camisa haciendo gemir el pelirrojo por lo bajo. Las manos del italiano se deshicieron de la camisa y siguieron su camino hasta bajo, acariciando de manera lenta y tortuosa los muslos del mayor mientras sus labios empezaban una lucha sin cuartel por la supremacía del beso. Ninguno necesitaba más aire que el oxígeno que el otro le regalaba. Mordidas suaves, gemidos lujuriosos, caricias placenteras en los lugares exactos en el momento preciso, era lo que la luna atestiguaban en la recamara principal de la mansión Zabini  
Dos almas que se encuentran y se reconocen en un caótico mundo que es prisionero eterno del desamor. Dos almas que al fundirse en una sola, no conocen límites ni temores porque simplemente estos desaparecen  
Arthur había experimentado mucho en el campo sexual, sin llegar a ser igual a Molly, pero las sensaciones que Blaise le estaba provocando en ese momento eran mucho más de lo que podría haber siquiera imaginado alguna vez en la vida. Se mordía el labio para no gritar hasta desgarrarse completamente la garganta. Bajo ningún motivo quería que Blaise lo viera como un cualquiera. Quería que después de esa noche su chico lo amara más aún, si eso era posible

\- No hagas eso – dijo Blaise entre jadeos mientras le quitaba los pantalones a la par que Arthur le abría el suyo   
\- ¿Qué hice? – preguntó nervioso. Solo se estaba dejando llevar  
\- Te estás conteniendo – dijo Blaise bajándole la ropa íntima y quedando embelesado ante su desnudes  
\- No quiero que… – dijo Arthur sonrojado – pienses…  
\- Tú – dijo besándole el vientre – lo has dicho – lamiendo el órgano viril del hombre logrando que se estremezca completamente – esta noche no es para pensar – Arthur no se pudo contener y gimió lo más alto que pudo – solo para sentir

Y el pelirrojo se abandonó al placer y el deseo desenfrenado. Quería experimentarlo todo. Disfrutar como nunca lo había hecho. Sintió como algo tibio abarco la totalidad de su miembro, que luego fue acariciado de arriba abajo, de abajo arriba, de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha que lo incitaba a mover las caderas buscando mayor cercanía. Mientras más esa lengua lo torturaba, mas movía las caderas y más placer alcanzaba  
Manos acariciaron sus muslos deslizándose hacia sus glúteos entre los que se coló un dedo algo resbaladizo arrancándole un grito, que ahogó con una almohada, pero una mano quitó la almohada mientras los besos volvían a su cuello

\- No señor – dijo Blaise y el pelirrojo hubiese jurado que sonreía mientras hablaba – dije que te quería escuchar – y volvió a su trabajo en la entrepierna del hombre  
\- ¡Blaise! – gimió revolviéndose presa del placer que lo hico venirse en la boca del chico   
\- Delicioso – dijo este con una sonrisa lujuriosa – ¿quieres probar? – y unos brazos rodearon su cintura mientras labios asaltaban los suyos sin tregua alguna – ¿te gusta?  
\- ¡Mas! – gimió el adulto – ¡Mas! ¡Mucho más!  
\- ¿quieres más, eh? – dijo Blaise besándolo nuevamente mientras se acomodaba sobre él  
\- ¿Qui… quie…res que ah… ah… gir…? – gimió Arthur con los ojos cerrados  
\- Nada de eso – le susurró Blaise al oído mientras le mordía el lóbulo dela oreja – quiero verte, deleitarme con tu hermoso rostro mientras te hago mío, solo mío  
\- Bl… Bla… Blai… se – gimió el pelirrojo pero fue callado nuevamente mientras brazos firmes rodeaban su cintura – qui…quie… ro, ah…, ne… cesi… to ¡ah!  
\- Te amo – dijo Blaise mirándola fijamente y Arthur por primera vez se sintió completamente vivo y en paz mientras algo grueso y duro se abrió paso a través de él

¿Dolía? Como absolutamente nada le había dolido jamás, pero a la vez era tan excitante, tan placentero, tan… glorioso. Simplemente se desconectó de la realidad. El vaivén lo hizo aún más sublime. Sentía mil cosas sobre su piel y debajo de ella también. No sabía si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que estaba viendo literalmente las estrellas, las cuales explotaban, convirtiéndose cada una en cientas más

\- Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo – le repetía Blaise al oído con cada estocada   
\- ¿No… sa… bes ot… ah… tra… co… sa… ah…? – pregunto el mayor apenas pudo  
\- Si, ha… certe… gri… tar – gimió Blaise aumentando el ritmo y Arthur gimió aún más alto antes de venirse entre ambos cuerpos, mientras el menor lo hacía entre ambos   
\- Eso fue… – exhaló Arthur mientras el pelirrojo se dejaba caer sobre su pecho  
\- Te quedas corto, cielo – dijo Blaise exhausto   
\- ¿Listo para la segunda ronda, cariño? – dijo el pelirrojo con picardía mientras le besaba el pecho y reía a carcajada ante la cara de agotamiento de Blaise – ¿y el viejo soy yo?  
\- ¿Eso crees? – dijo Blaise mordisqueando el pecho y el cuello del pelirrojo – ¿Crees que soy un viejo?  
\- ¡Blaise… despacio! – dijo en medio de una carcajada – ¡Blaise despacio! ¡Blaise!

Esa sería la primera de las noches que Arthur Weasley contaría entre las más felices de su vida

________________________________________

Ginny tomaba desayuno en silencio mientras reía disimuladamente de las peleas de sus hermanos debido a unos ruidos raros que habían escuchado en la habitación de sus padres la noche anterior

\- Enserio ¿podrían dejar de hablar de la vida… “sex… ual” de mis padres? – dijo Ron haciendo gestos de repugnancia – gracias   
\- Pero técnicamente – dijo Ginny – venimos… de ahí  
\- Iugh – dijeron los gemelos  
\- Se me fue el hambre – dijo Percy apartando su plato   
\- Esperaba que los gemelos hicieran eso – dijo Billy dejando de echarle dulce al pan – no de la princesita de mis papás  
\- No sé de qué hablan – dijo Ginny bebiendo café  
\- Buenos días – dijeron Blaise y Arthur entrando sonrientes al comedor  
\- Buen día – dijo Ginny con picardía mientras los demás se concentraban en sus desayunos y Blaise le acomodaba la silla a su pareja que hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor – ¿Cómo amanecieron?  
\- Muy bien, cariño – dijo Arthur – gracias – y miró a Blaise sonriendo tontamente antes que el chico le diera un suave beso en los labios  
\- Te amo – susurro el chico antes de sentarse en la cabecera – y bien – dijo mientras Arthur le servía café – ¿de qué hablando? Gracias cielo – dijo y empezó a beber  
\- Ah, eso – dijo Ginny –, hablábamos de tu vida sexual con mi papi – y todo se ahogaron con sus desayunos, incluso Charlie y Percy lo escupieron – ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?   
\- Aun no los adoptas y ya hay alguien muy parecida a ti – dijo Arthur limpiándose con su servilleta  
\- Amo Blaise – dijo Friki – llego esta carta para usted y el amo Arthur  
\- Gracias Friki – dijo Arthur antes que la elfina desapareciera  
\- ¿Problemas? – dijo Fred mientras el Slytherine leía la carta  
\- Es del ministerio – dijo Blaise entregándole la carta a Arthur – aceptaron el pedido de adopción mágica. Hoy mismo se deben internar en San Mungo  
\- ¿Ho… Hoy? – pregunto Percy mientras sus hermanos se miraban nerviosos entre si  
\- ¿Chicos – dijo Arthur suavemente –, ustedes… quieren… esto? – todos asintieron  
\- Estén tranquilos – dijo Blaise poniéndole la mano en el hombro a Charlie mientras que con la otra le agarraba la mano a Arthur – todo estará bien. Si existiera la más leve posibilidad, la más mínima, de que estuviesen en peligro, ninguno le hubiese dado permiso  
\- Esto es tonto – dijo Ron –, pero… ¿estarán ahí?  
\- Todo el tiempo, cariño – dijo Arthur y Blaise sonrió


	17. Lazos

Tres piso por debajo del imponente edificio del hospital de San Mungo, estaba el área de “Vinculación Mágica Familiar”. Un ala destinada a vincular mágicamente y consanguíneamente los hijos de una persona con su destinado, cuando este no era el gestante o el que aporta el semen. Blaise y Arthur se negaban a separarse de sus hijos, quienes eran acompañados por sus respectivos destinados a excepción de Ron. Los Medimagos les ordenaron a los menores ponerse batas de hospital y acostarse en camillas individuales

\- Buenos días – dijo Molly entrando en el lugar  
\- Buenos días – dijo Blaise a nombre de todos los miembros de mi familia  
\- Chicos… – dijo Molly mirando a Ron que se sujetó a la mano de Blaise   
\- Vamos niños – dijo Arthur ayudando a Charlie a acostarse  
\- Recuerda lo que prometiste – dijo Ron mientras Blaise lo ayudaba a acostarse   
\- Ni papi ni yo nos moveremos de aquí sin ustedes – prometió Blaise besándole la frente  
\- Quiero hablar a solas con mis hijos – dijo Molly mientras Ron apretaba suavemente la mano del Slytherine  
\- Lo siento – dijo Arthur – pero eso no se va poder.   
\- ¡Son mis hijos! – dijo Molly  
\- Maldita sea – dijo Blaise sacando su varita y colocando su punta en el cuello de la mujer  
\- ¡Blaise, no! ¡Papá! – dijeron los Weasley al unísono  
\- Escúchame – siseo Blaise por lo bajo –, harás el ritual, liberaras a mis hijos de tu nefasta existencia y te largaras de nuestras vidas sin dejar rastro alguno ¿está claro?  
\- ¿Y si me niego? – dijo desafiante la mujer pero enseguida cayo de rodilla gritando desesperadamente  
\- ¡Molly! – dijo Arthur intentando auxiliarla por instinto  
\- Harás el ritual, liberaras a mis hijos de tu nefasta existencia y te largaras de nuestras vidas sin dejar rastro alguno ¿está claro? – siseo Blaise deteniendo a su pareja – pregunte ¿está claro?  
\- Si – gimió en medio del dolor – está bien. ¡lo haré! ¡lo haré! ¡lo haré!  
\- Blaise, basta – dijo Arthur y el chico se relajó mientras Molly corría a su cama asustada   
\- Que no se te olvide lo que viste a la hora de hacer el ritual – siseó Blaise  
\- ¡Blaise, cálmate! – suplicaba Arthur abrazándolo   
\- ¡Ron! ¡Ron! – dijo Draco entrando en la sala de prisa – ¡Ron! – lo abrazó – me acaban de avisar. ¿estás bien? Blaise. Arthur. ¿Por qué no me avisaron? Hubiese llegado antes  
\- Nos avisaron recién hoy – dijo Ron  
\- Te envié la lechuza en cuanto pude – dijo Arthur  
\- Gracias – dijo Draco – ¿estás bien amor?  
\- Si – dijo Ron – ahora si – y se abrazó al rubio  
\- Vaya – dijo Blaise con pesar fingido – que rápido fui remplazado  
\- Acostúmbrate – dijo Arthur sonriendo mientras le besaba los labios  
\- Buenos días – dijo el medimago entrando en la habitación – Estamos listos – Arthur miraba fijamente a Blaise mientras que sus hijos se miraron entre si   
\- Si medimago – dijo Blaise – los chicos están listos – y abrazó a Ron besándole el cabello  
\- Señores Zabini – dijo el medimago – pueden esperar afuera  
\- Papá… Papi… – dijeron nerviosos los menores al mismo tiempo  
\- No hay problema – dijo el hombre sonriendo tranquilizadoramente –, pueden estar presentes.  
\- Nosotros… – dijo Remus – esperamos afuera  
\- Cualquier cosa… – dijo Oliver mientas salían  
\- Beberán estas pociones que los inducirán al sueño – cuando despierten sus recuerdo habrán sido modificados, y sus núcleos mágico serán la combinación de sus padres, los señores… – y revisó el historial de los chico – Blaise y Arthur Zabini. ¿Está bien? – y los chicos asintieron mientras el medimago y sus auxiliares les colocaban las respectivas mascarillas  
\- Estarán bien – le susurró Blaise a Arthur al oído este asintió mientras en los jóvenes la pocion empezaba a hacer efecto

________________________________________

La habitación estaba completamente iluminada por el sol cuando el chico abrió los ojos. Miró su reloj y se cubrió el rostro con la almohada. Aun no se quería levantar, pero debía abrir la tienda. Ese día llegaría unos ingredientes y se suponía que debería recibirlos él, mientras George hablaba con los duendes del banco. 

Instintivamente se rasco el pecho y se fue a la ducha. Se desvistió y se metió bajo el agua. Respiro hondo sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaban. No podía darse el lujo de quedarse mucho tiempo debajo del agua por más que así lo deseara. La chimenea se activó cuando iba de camino a la cocina, y con ella su memoria, por lo que enseguida encogió los hombros y cerró los ojos

\- Te lo pudo explicar – empezó a hablar lo más rápido que pudo –, es que…  
\- Ahórratelo – dijo Blaise –, es a tu papi a quien debes convencer  
\- ¿Papi? – gimió dejando caer los hombros  
\- Suerte mi niño – dijo el Slytherine haciéndose a un lado  
\- Fred Zabini Weasley – dijo Arthur apareciendo en el fuego – tienes tres minuto para cruzar el fuego y estar en esta casa o sino…  
\- Tendrías que haber visto como saco a Ron de la cama – dijo Billy  
\- Draco no está muy feliz – dijo Ginny  
\- Ni yo tampoco – protesto Ron  
\- ¿Por qué no has cruzado aun esa chimenea? – dijo Arthur  
\- Ya voy papi – dijo Fred corriendo a vestirse y cayéndose en el caminó – ya voy  
\- Amo el poder de tu voz cariño – dijo Blaise  
\- ¿tendrán otro hijo? – dijo Fred sorprendido  
\- Aun no te veo aquí – dijo Arthur y se escuchó de fondo un coro de risas que decía “uuu”

Desde que sus hijos habían sido adoptados mágicamente, Blaise y él tenían más tiempo para convivir, para enamorarse. Si bien Blaise había dicho que dejarían al destino la posibilidad de un octavo hijo, que sea dicho de paso, ilusionaba a ambos hombres, pero trataban de convivir lo mas posible con los que ya tenían. A veces se ponía algo difícil dicha convivencia con los chicos, debidos a sus trabajos, pero siempre se las ingeniaba para que mínimo un día a la semana la familia se reuniera

\- Ya llegue – dijo Fred cruzando la chimenea –. ¡Papi, que lindo estas hoy! – besándole la mejilla – ¿esa camisa es nueva? ¿o acaso te hiciste algo en el pelo? Papá – continuó abrazando a Blaise – ¿te dije hoy cuan apuesto te vez?  
\- Fred – dijo Blaise sonriendo – siéntate – y este obedece al instante  
\- ¿Y cómo le fue a Remus con las clases de oclumancia? – pregunto Arthur  
\- Tenía una reunión muy temprano – dijo Billy sirviéndose café – al parecer lo van a contratar en Hogwarts  
\- Pero esas son grandes noticias – dijo Blaise  
\- Si – dijo este un poco triste – lo malo es que ya no nos veremos tanto como antes – y sus hermanos lo abuchearon, justo en eso entro un patronus en forma de castor  
\- ¿Y eso? – pregunto Percy intrigado  
\- Papá, papi – dijo George – tenemos que hablar  
\- ¡Vamos a ser tíos! – dijo Ginny y George la miro mal – ¡ay, por favor! Todos lo pensaron ¿Por qué me miras mal solo a mí? – y George la remedó mientras los demás reían  
\- Dejen de pelear – dijo Blaise – George ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Quiero presentarles a alguien muy importante para mí – dijo George y caminó hacia la puerta para abrirla – pasa  
\- Buenos días – dijo Theodore Nott entrando  
\- Pero ya conozco a Theo – dijo Blaise – desde que tenía dos años  
\- Eh… – dijo Arthur –. Cariño, creo que nuestro hijo nos está intentando decir algo  
\- Pero es absurdo – dijo Blaise – ¿Por qué nos presentaría a alguien que ya…? – y se quedó en silencio mirando a la pareja que se tomó de las menos  
\- ¿Ves, Ron? – dijo Charlie – ¡no eres adoptado!  
\- Charlie… – dijo Arthur   
\- Lo siento, papi – dijo este bajando el rostro mientras se reía con Billy por lo bajo  
\- Dime que no es lo que entendí – dijo Blaise   
\- Creo que es lo entendiste, cariño – dijo Arthur acariciándole el hombro – ¿Y dónde es tu marca, cielo?  
\- Cadera, cadera, cadera, cadera, cadera, cadera, cadera – repetía Blaise con los ojos cerrados como si de un mantra se tratara  
\- Pecho – dijo George de forma atropellada mientras apretaba los ojos  
\- No – dijo Blaise moviendo negativamente la cabeza – no, no y no. Tus asquerosas manos no tocaran a mi bebé – y ambos chico se miraron hacia otro lado nerviosos – me va dar algo – dijo cerrando los ojos sujetándose de Arthur  
\- Respira, amor, respira – decía este ayudándolo a sentarse – ustedes no se queden ahí. Traigan un vaso con agua para su padre – ordenó Arthur – tranquilo, Blaise. Todo estará bien  
\- Pudo ser peor – dijo Theo y George le dio un pequeño golpe mientras lo apartaba para ayudar a socorrer a su padre  
\- Tranquilo papá – dijo George  
\- Te mataré – siseo el dueño de casa   
\- Blaise, me estas asustando – dijo Theo – Blaise…  
\- Arthur – dijo Blaise – ¿Dónde está mi varita?  
\- Papá… – dijo George  
\- Olvídalo – dijo Blaise – ¡no la necesito! – y se lanzó a cazar al chico  
\- ¡Papá! – gritaron todos los chicos

Tres horas después, Blaise rumiaba furioso mirando hacia la nueva pareja que se tomaba de la mano sentada en la sala de su casa. Cuando el elfo entró acompañado de Draco, el Slytherine dueño de casa solo cruzó los brazos y frunció mas la cejas

\- Mi amor – dijo Ron abrazándolo y besándolo – ¿cómo te fue?  
\- Bien – dijo el rubio – pero te extrañe mucho – y dándole un beso en los labios, por lo que Blaise se aclaró la garganta –. ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Draco mirando de reojo a su mejor amigo  
\- Pasa que estoy a punto de asesinar a mis amigos – rumio Blaise  
\- Afortunadamente ya no soy tu amigo… – dijo Draco  
\- Dragón… – dijo Ron nervioso  
\- Ni te atrevas Blaise Zab… – dijo Arthur  
\- Ahora soy tu yerno – dijo Draco encogiendo los hombros – Theo ¿Qué haces aquí?  
\- Soy su nuevo yerno – dijo Theo – y espero ser el favorito  
\- Cruxius – gritó el dueño de casa tomando una varita que estaba sobre la chimenea  
\- ¡Papá! ¡Blaise! – fueron los diferentes gritos que se escucharon en la sala   
\- ¡Corre Theo! – grito George – ¡corre!  
\- ¿Por qué me miras de…? – pregunto Draco poniéndose de pie  
\- Deja de preguntar – gritó Ron – ¡y corre también! ¡Corre!  
\- Cruxius – gritó Blaise nuevamente persiguiendo a sus amigos  
\- Theodore Nott – dijo George –, ni se te ocurra levantar esa varita   
\- Apenas tengo tiempo para respirar – dijo el Slytherine sin dejar de correr  
\- Malfoy – gritó Ron –, si hechizas a mi padre, dormirás en el sofá  
\- ¿Y él donde dormirá después de alcanzarme? – gritó esquivando un hechizo  
\- Cruxius – gritó Blaise nuevamente persiguiendo a sus amigos


	18. Un Lugar Mucho Mejor

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que George había recibido su marca y aunque todavía Blaise literalmente les gruñía a sus amigos en donde los viera, los chicos iban religiosamente a la mansión cada fin de semana, e incluso entre semana.   
Arthur adoraba esos días, en los que volvía a escuchar la casa llena de risas y bromas. Pronto llegarían los nietos, y con ellos la casa estallaría de alegría. Billy había regresado a trabajar al banco, y Charlie hacia un mes que había conseguido trabajo en una nueva reserva de dragones en Gales. Percy estaba concentrado totalmente en su carrera política, la cual era respaldada por Blaise. Ron iba de maravillas en la academia de aurores. Ginny había sido contratada en Appleby Arrows. En cuanto a los gemelos, llevar legalmente el apellido Zabini había sido un gran espaldarazo para su tienda de bromas, la cual era un éxito total.

Los gemelos en un principio habían optado por vivir en un cuarto arriba de la tienda, pero con la marca de George materializándose en su cuerpo, este había conseguido un departamento cerca del callejón Diagon, quedándose Fred como amo y señor de la vivienda. Si bien entre el día pasaba mucho tiempo con su gemelo durante el día, ni bien llegaban las cinco de la tarde, George prácticamente salía deparado hacia su hogar, dejando a su gemelo con su propia soledad. Sin embargo Fred entendía y se alegraba de la felicidad de su gemelo, al igual que se alegraba por el resto de su familia, pero a veces se sentía tan solo

Esa noche en particular hacia frio, pero no quería ir a la soledad de su departamento, por lo que salió a caminar y al regresar decidió pasar a tomar una cerveza en el Caldero Chorreante en donde se encontró con Harry, quien le invitó una cerveza. Esa cerveza se convirtió en otra y otra y otra, afortunadamente tenía una buena resistencia al alcohol de lo contrario perdido el sentido en la cuarta copa. Cerca de las dos de la mañana entre risas y carcajadas salieron de la pensión

\- Mal… mal… dición – dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor – no sé dónde estoy – y ambos rieron a carcajadas  
\- Con el chico más… guapo de todo… todo… todo el mundo – dijo Fred señalándose él mismo  
\- Si – dijo Harry – ya sé que estoy conmigo mismo ¬– y ambos volvieron a reír a carcajadas  
\- Me voy… – dijo Harry poniéndose de pie – me voy… – pero se tambaleo  
\- A caer – dijo Fred sujetándolo para que no se estrelle contra el piso y ambos se rieron a carcajadas  
\- Ese estuvo fuerte – dijo Harry  
\- Nunca había sentido un temblor como ese – dijo Fred  
\- ¿Por qué nadie más sintió el temblor? – dijo Harry mientras ambos miraban a su alrededor  
\- Supongo que porque están borrachos – dijo Fred. Se miraron y volvieron a reír  
\- Fuera de aquí, borrachos – dijo cantinero  
\- ¿no sabe quién soy yo? – dijo Harry – ¿acaso no sabe quién soy yo? Vamos – instó al pelirrojo – dile quien soy. Díselo   
\- Eres… eres… – dijo Fred – tú eres… Rayos, no recuerdo quien eres  
\- Ni yo – dijo Harry y volvieron a reír  
\- Largo – dijo Tom cerrándole la puerta  
\- ¡De mejores lugares me han echado! – dijo Harry  
\- Yo no recuerdo haberte echado nunca de mi departamento – dijo Fred pensativo  
\- Puedes invitarme hoy – dijo Harry con una sonrisa depredadora en los labios que el pelirrojo imitó – y echarme mañana  
\- Hecho – dijo Fred –, así te habrán echado de un lugar mucho mejor – se volvieron a mirar entre si y a reír a carcajadas

Caminaron los pocos metros que separaban el bar de los Sortilegios Weasley, y más de una vez estuvieron a punto de caer. Sus carcajadas se escuchaban por todo el callejón, y más de un gato salió corriendo con miedo al ruido que la pareja hacia

\- Solo necesito unos minutos – dijo Harry cerrando los ojos  
\- Entra y esperas a que se te pase – dijo el pelirrojo  
\- ¿y si… no pasa rápido? – preguntó el héroe mirando a su amigo de pies a cabeza  
\- No tengo prisa en que te vayas – dijo Fred mirándolo fijamente  
\- Ni yo – dijo Harry acercándose – en irme – y lo besó lentamente mientras le rodeaba la cintura mientras el pelirrojo le rodeaba el cuello – ¿sabes que soy el mejor amigo de tu hermano menor, no?  
\- ¿Sabes que somos mayores de edad, no? – respondió Fred besándolo apasionadamente

La mano derecha de Harry se coló bajo la camisa de su amigo y recorrió su espalda de arriba hacia abajo varias veces antes de colarlas bajo el pantalón del pelirrojo para apretar sus glúteos un par de veces antes de introducir un dedo en el ano del chico, arrancándole un gemido que lo obligó a separarse de los labio del héroe mágico para echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos

\- ¡Merlín! – grito Fred   
\- ¿has estado antes con un hombre? – pregunto Harry besándole el cuello  
\- N… n… no – gimió el mayor – pero si es contigo… – y agarrando la cabeza del pelinegro para besarlo apasionadamente  
\- Entonces que así sea – dijo Harry 

Sabía que las habitaciones estaban en el segundo piso, por lo que dejó que su instinto lo llevara. Sin embargo se chocó varias veces, tanto en muebles, como con las paredes, por lo cual ambos se reían entre besos y caricias

\- No… – gimió Fred cuando Harry intento entrar en una habitación mientras su camisa quedaba en el suelo – vamos…  
\- Tú, guíame – dijo Harry girándolo pero sin dejar de rodearle la cintura con sus brazos para besarle el cuello  
\- Ehhh… ehhh… es… ah… al fon… ah… do… ah… – dijo Fred avanzando a tropezones

Entraron a la habitación y Harry cerró la puerta con el pie mientras le quitaba la polera al mayor, que en cuanto vio sus brazos libres lanzó sus manos hacia la pretina del moreno

\- ¡Merlín! – susurró al liberar el miembro del héroe – eso es…  
\- ¿Asustado? – pregunto Harry con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios  
\- Soy un orgulloso Gryffindor – contesto Fred con fuego en la mirada –, nada me asusta

Harry se lanzó a su boca nuevamente mientras lo acostaba en la cama y recorría sus muslos acomodándose entre sus piernas acostándose sobre él

\- Nece… nece… sito – gimió Harry  
\- Olvídalo – grito el pelirrrojo – ¡hazlo!  
\- Te… te… va do… do…ler – gimio Harry mientras Fred arqueaba su espalda  
\- Solo hazlo – ordenó el pelirrojo cegado completamente por el placer

Harry respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios. ¡Estaba en la cama con uno de los hermanos de su mejor amigo! Y no era esa la peor parte, sino que era el chico que le había atraído desde siempre. Era curioso, si se ponía a pensarlo, aunque en ese momento no tuviese precisamente cabeza para ello, pero mientras absolutamente todos confundían a los gemelos, en ocasiones incluso su propia madre, Harry siempre sabía quién era Fred. Siempre le parecía más divertido, más interesante, incluso más apuesto que su hermano, aunque fuese absurdo ya que eran dos gotas de agua 

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Fred acariciándole el rostro a su compañero ante la distracción momentánea del pelinegro  
\- Es solo que… ¿Qué pasa si te dijera que de alguna manera, siempre soñé con este momento? – dijo Harry  
\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Fred sorprendido  
\- Mañana te lo explico – dijo Harry mirándolo intensamente – ahora…

Volvió a besarlo a medida que volvía a acariciar sus muslos mientras lentamente iba entrando en su cuerpo. Le fue imposible a Fred no jadear mientras sentía como su cuerpo era partido por la mitad, pero lejos de sentir dolor, solo placer desmedido invadía cada milímetro de su piel.  
El movimiento era suave, lento, como si de un vals se tratara que era acompañado por un concierto de gemidos que inundaban la habitación completamente ajenos al mundo exterior

\- ¡Me encantas! – le susurró Harry al oído mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo – ha… ha… ce mucho… ah…  
\- ¡Mas! – gemía Fred – ¡ah!  
\- ¡Fred! ¡Harry! – gritaron al unísono

Y mientras el pelirrojo se vino entre los vientres de ambos, Harry lo hizo en su interior mientras se fundían en un beso profundo, dulce y apasionado a la vez.

\- No creas que intento… – dijo Fred  
\- Yo… no… cre…o… na… da – dijo Harry besándolo – yo quiero vivir esto, y agradecerle a Merlín este momento  
\- Eres el hombre más increíble… – dijo Fred emocionado y con lágrimas en los ojos, pero fue acallado por unos labios hambrientos


	19. Los Novios son Utiles

Arthur leía en la sala un libro sobre embarazos masculinos, si bien aún no estaba esperaba ningún bebé, Blaise y él no habían cerrado la posibilidad, por lo que quería estar preparado. La chimenea se activó y por ella paso su pareja, que sonrió y prácticamente corrió a sentarse a su lado para abrazarlo

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, cariño?  
\- Lleno de reuniones – contestó Blaise mirando el libro que leía su pareja – ¿y esto?  
\- Sé que dijimos que lo íbamos a dejar al tiempo – dijo Arthur sonrojado – pero la posibilidad está abierta y quiero estar preparado. Además… los chicos ya… tú sabes  
\- Ni me lo recuerdes – dijo Blaise – ¿Por qué pasó tan rápido el año? O peor aún ¿Por qué hicieron ese estúpido ritual? – y Arthur sonrió – mis niños aun estarían aquí ahora y no sabe Merlín donde  
\- Los niños – dijo Arthur besándole el cuello – no están aquí, pero yo si   
\- ¿si? – susurró Blaise cerrando los ojos   
\- Y te amo – dijo Arthur  
\- ¡Ay por Merlín! – dijo una voz detrás de ellos – ¿siguen haciendo eso?  
\- ¿Y tú sigues llegando en los momentos menos oportunos? – dijo Blaise y Arthur lo empujo mientras le llamaba la atención – mejor ven y dame un abrazo – dijo poniéndose de pie y abriendo los brazos  
\- ¿y si mejor se lavan las manos? – dijo Charlie con recelo  
\- ¿Le estas negando un abrazo a tu padre? – dijo Blaise con falsa indignación  
\- Aunque conociéndolos creo que un baño sería mucho mejor – dijo el chico dando un paso hacia atrás  
\- ¿A que debemos el milagro de que estés lejos de tus dragones? – dijo Arthur  
\- Ni tanto. El dragón de Gringotts está delicado y viene a ver en qué puedo ayudar – dijo Charlie  
\- Entonces has hablado con Billy – dijo Blaise  
\- Aun no – dijo el chico –. Los duendes le hablaron directamente a los de la reserva, y ellos me enviaron  
\- Y yo ingenuamente creyendo que me extrañabas – dijo Arthur haciendo un puchero  
\- ¿Qué tiempo te quedaras? – pregunto Blaise  
\- Tal vez quince días – dijo Charlie – quizás veinte  
\- ¿Tan poco? – pregunto Arthur y Charlie sonrió  
\- Amor – dijo Blaise – nuestro hijo no está de vacaciones  
\- Eso no es excusa para llegar y decir que solo viene por trabajo – dijo Arthur haciendo un puchero mientras sus lágrimas caían  
\- ¿no vas a llorar, cierto? – dijo Charlie  
\- No sé qué me pasa – dijo Arthur empezando a llorar sin razón  
\- Arthur – dijo Blaise – cariño…

El callejón Diagon estaba tal y como lo recordaba, sus calles coloridas y llenas de magos y brujas que iban en todas direcciones buscando todo lo necesario para el nuevo año escolar de sus hijos. El día anterior había ido a ver al dragón y se había hecho una idea muy clara de lo el animal padecía. Afortunadamente no era nada complicado, pero aun así debería tenerlo en observación. Sin embargo necesitaba unas hierbas para un ungüento. Entro en la tienda y toco la campanilla para llamar al dependiente

\- ¿Si? – dijo este saliendo de la trastienda pero enseguida se puso nervioso – ¿en que lo puedo ayudar? –   
\- Busco la hierba para fiebre draconiana albanesa – dijo Charlie  
\- Draconiana albanesa – susurraba el chico mientras revisaba con la vista sus estantes mientras se alejaba del mostrador – Draconiana albanesa. Aquí está – dijo tomando un recipiente y regresando al frente de la tienda. Tiene que prepararla como té y…  
\- Dárselas en el agua – interrumpió Charlie sonriendo – no tiene sabor así que no habrá problemas – y ambos sonrieron  
\- Sabe de dragones – dijo el joven sorprendido  
\- Trabajo en la reserva de dragones de Rumania – dijo el Charlie dándole el frasco  
\- El hermano de unos amigos trabaja ahí también – dijo el ventero –, Charlie Zabini ¿lo conoce?  
\- Mucho gusto – dijo este extendiéndole la mano – Charlie Zabini  
\- Neville L… – dijo este  
\- Longbottom – dijo Charlie – Ron habla mucho de ti. De ti y de Harry – y los dos sonrieron  
\- ¿Pensé que vivías en Rumania? – dijo Neville  
\- Y lo hago – dijo Charlie – como dije antes, trabajo en la reserva. Solo viene por el dragón de Gringotts. Y… por ti – dijo mirando fijamente al pelinegro que se ruborizo – ¿Cómo has estado?  
\- Creí que bromeabas cuando dijiste que vendrías a conocerme – dijo Neville  
\- Como no iba a querer conocer al chico ideal para mí – dijo Charlie  
\- Como te dije en mis cartas – continuo Neville evitando mirar al pelirrojo – salgo con alguien más – y planeamos formalizar  
\- ¿Sabes lo que nos pasará si no te reclamo? – dijo Charlie  
\- Estoy enamorado – dijo Neville alzando la voz –, sin contar que no soy gay  
\- No se trata de… – dijo Charlie   
\- No me interesa de que trata – dijo Neville justo cuando alguien entraba en el lugar – Hannah, mi amor – dijo abrazándola  
\- Vendré luego por lo demás – dijo Charlie – buenos días – y salió  
\- ¿estás bien? – dijo Hannah  
\- Si – dijo Neville rascándose el pecho   
\- Hoy tiene que llegar… – dijo Hannah caminando hacia atrás de la tienda

A Neville le fue inevitable no quedarse viendo como el hombre se alejaba en dirección del banco, mientras se acariciaba el pecho. Él amaba realmente a Hannah, no quería ni se sentía capaz de alejarse de la chica con la que venía viviendo desde hace unos meses. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y encontró el papel. Lo saco y leyó rápidamente

“Te espero esta noche en la dirección de abajo. Y desde ya siéntete reclamado. C.Z.”

Esto no le podía estar pasando a él. Él no… miró al techo y se limpió una lágrima. ¿Cómo podría convencer a ese hombre para que lo deje en paz? ¡Merlín bendito!

_____________________________________________

Charlie miraba en silencio a través de la ventana. Todos los recuerdos sobre una familia tenían un común denominador, a su padre siendo cariñoso con su papi y diciéndole a él y a sus hermanos que cuando encontraran a sus destinados, si sus marcas eran en la cadera, los trataran como al ser más maravilloso que existiera, ya que de cierta para ellos serían su mundo entero.   
Sin embargo, una vez siendo aún pequeño, y no sabía de donde había sacado la idea, le había preguntado a su papi que pasaría si él nunca encontraba a su destinado, a pesar de los años que habían pasado de esa vez, Charlie tenía vivo en su recuerdo la respuesta que había recibido

***FLASHBACK***

Su papi lo había alzado y sentado en la alacena para sonreírle de la manera tan dulce, que solo él podía sonreír

\- Merlín siempre nos coloca a la persona correcta en nuestro camino, en el momento correcto – había dicho haciéndole cosquilla – y cuando por fin la ecuestres escucha a tú corazón, él siempre te mostrará el camino ideal  
\- Y yo doy gracias a Merlín – dijo su padre abrazando a su papi –, porque tú eres mi camino

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Sentado tras el ventanal de una cafetería muggles en el corazón mismo de Londres, Charles esperaba pacientemente porque el chico llegará. Tenía tantas ilusiones de formar un hogar como en el que había crecido que estaba dispuesto a esperar por el castaño el tiempo que fue necesario.   
Sin embargo los minutos se trasformaron en interminables horas de agonía, en las que su destinado nunca apareció. Cerca de la media noche pago lo consumido, se levantó y lentamente salió del lugar. Miró el cielo estrellado. Nunca imaginó que sería rechazado sin siquiera lo escucharan.

Ya habían pasado una semana desde la cita frustrada. Arthur y Blaise se comenzaban a preocupar al ver a su hijo tan cabizbajo. Más de una vez Blaise se había despertado a altas horas de la noche para encontrarse con la luz de la habitación de Charles prendida. A veces entraba y se sentaba a su lado en silencio y este solo sonreía y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su padre.   
Había consultado con varios medimagos sobre qué hacer en caso que su destinado se negara a aceptar su marca, pero los pronósticos no eran muy alentadores. No quería obligar a Neville a nada, y si el chico prefería arriesgar su magia, que así fuera. Sin embargo con la excusa de cuidar aun el dragón de Gringotts no podía evitar pasar todo los días frente a la tienda de hierbas.  
Cierto día la puerta se abrió mientras el pasaba frente a la tienda y vio al castaño hacerle una seña para que entrase. Miró hacia todos lados e ingresó al lugar. Hacia días que no veía a Hannah, por lo que supuso que estaría ocupada con “El Caldero Chorreante”, lugar que según había escuchado, la chica había comprado hacia un tiempo atrás

Neville lo hizo a pasar hasta la trastienda, donde lo invito a sentarse y le sirvió una taza de té. Charlie miró hacia todos lados y solo veía recipiente con hierbas y plantas de diferentes especies

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Charlie  
\- Hace unos días sufrí una descompensación de mi magia – dijo Neville  
\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó el mayor preocupado – ¿Fuiste a San Mungo?  
\- Si. Allí Hannah descubrió… Se fue – dijo Neville con los ojos lleno de lágrimas – dijo que ahora comprendía porque yo era un perdedor. Un pusilánime   
\- ¿Cómo se atrevió a…? – dijo Charlie furioso  
\- Ya no importa – dijo Neville  
\- A mí me importa – dijo Charlie limpiándole una lagrima que se le escapó al moreno  
\- Pero tiene razón. Yo… – dijo Neville  
\- No, señor – interrumpió Charlie –. No voy a permitir que tengas tan bajo concepto de ti mismo. Llevar vida en el vientre es un privilegio que la magia solo concede a algunos. No voy a permitir que te menosprecies por ello – Neville bajo el rostro sonrojado –. Si mal no me equivoco tu abuelo fue un gestante ¿cierto? – y el pelinegro asintió – ¿crees que valió menos por llevar a tu madre en su vientre?  
\- No – dijo Neville con una sonrisa triste –, fue un hombre valiente y muy inteligente  
\- Como tú. Si ella se fue, ella se lo perdió – dijo Charlie y ambos sonrieron –. así. Quédate así. Sonriendo. No tienes idea de lo hermoso que te ves  
\- ¿De verdad crees que funcione? – preguntó Neville realmente intrigado  
\- Si me das una – dijo Charlie levantando el dedo índice – solo una oportunidad. Así, pequeñita, bien pequeñita – dijo y ambos volvieron a sonreír – te puedo hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo  
\- Yo… mi abuela es todo lo que tengo – dijo Neville  
\- Ahora también tienes suegros… cuñados…, quizás ¿un novio? Los novios son útiles – y ambos sonrieron de nuevo – sé que tu abuela es sumamente importante en tu vida, y todo lo que sea importante para ti, es importante para mí. Sin contar que escuché que hace unos pie de manzanas inmejorables

Charlie de manera indecisa estiro la mano sobre la mesa así el pelinegro que no lo rechazo, y por el contrario sonrió dulcemente


	20. Callejón Knockturn

Las noches de pizza luego de largas caminatas, conversaciones interminables sobre quiddich, la bolsa mágica de acciones, pociones o accidentes graciosos, sus vidas antes de Hogwarts y después de la guerra, viajes, lugares y personas, tanto en el mundo Muggle como en el mágico, eran algunos de los temas en los que se perdían por horas en las cuales solían compartir besos profundos abrazos que buscaban fundir al otro en la propia piel, que casi siempre terminaban con los dos desnudos, cansados y abrazados en la cama del departamento del moreno o en la del pelirrojo, pero siempre mirando en silencio como el sol se levantaba en el horizonte.

Habían tomado por costumbre que aquel que se levantase primero haría el desayuno, mientras el otro prepararía el baño para dos. Risas, caricias y besos seguían siendo el común denominador, como si la luna aún no se hubiese escondido y siguiera en lo alto del cenit cual cómplice de su romance. La marca de sus destinados era un tema vedado para ambos  
Sin embargo, meses después de ese estilo, la madre magia se hizo un pacto de sangre con el caprichoso y voluble destino para darle a Fred Zabini y Harry Potter la mayor sorpresa de sus vidas.

Harry preparaba el desayuno un domingo completamente desnudo en la cocina mientras escuchaba un disco muggle, pues Fred aún no se levantaba, cuando la chimenea se activó y él tuvo que mirar hacia todos lados para cubrirse mientras se rascaba la parte baja del abdomen, desde que se había levantado le picaba intensamente ¿debería sugerirle a Fred que pusiera un hechizo de control de plagas? Estaba a punto de ir hacia detrás del mueble de la cocina cuando una pareja cruzo el fuego en medio de una conversación, por lo que todo lo que Harry pudo hacer fue tomar un porta vajilla y colocárselo delante de sus partes privadas

\- Buenos días señores Zabini – dijo el pelinegro sonriendo nervioso  
\- ¡Por Merlín! – dijo Arthur sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado  
\- ¿Y Fred? – dijo Blaise tratando de concentrarse en el rostro del joven  
\- El baño ya es… ¡papá! ¡papi! – grito el joven tratando de cubrir su desnudez al percatarse que sus padres estaban en la sala cuando él entro – ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
\- Nosotros somos tus padres – dijo Blaise – la pregunta es ¿qué hace él aquí? – señalando a Harry  
\- Yo… ya... este… – tartamudeaba Harry rascándose inconscientemente el abdomen – voy… a…   
\- Espera ahí Potter – dijo Blaise  
\- Papá, yo te lo puedo explicar – decía Fred nervioso  
\- Quita eso de ahí – ordeno Blaise   
\- ¿Eh? – dijo Harry confundido  
\- Siempre tan elocuente – señalo Blaise quitándole el porta vajilla  
\- ¡Hey! ¡Papá! – gritaron Harry y Fred al unísono  
\- Díganme que ya lo habían visto y usaron protección – rogo Arthur apretando los ojos para tratar de evitar la inminente migraña  
\- ¿Ver qué cosa? – pregunto Harry nervioso  
\- Sus marcas, par de soquetes – dijo Blaise y lo jóvenes se miraron el uno al otro inspeccionándose  
\- Creo que estamos en problema – dijo Fred  
\- Yo siempre estoy en problemas – gimió Harry  
\- Vayan a vestirse – ordenó Arthur – lo queremos en cinco minutos aquí, completamente vestido  
\- Mejor si es tres – gruñó Blaise  
\- Si señor – dijeron ambos chicos corriendo hacia la habitación  
\- ¡Y en habitaciones diferentes! – gritó Blaise  
\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Arthur mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa curvándole los labios  
\- ¿Por qué mis bebes tienen que crecer? – gimió Blaise por lo bajo y el pelirrojo lo abrazo para consolarlo  
\- Te amo – dijo Arthur sonriendo mientras se abrazaba a él y Blaise protestaba por lo bajo

Pocas veces en su vida Blaise Zabini había tenido tantas ganas de asesinar alguien como lo sentía en ese momento en que estaban los cuatro sentados en la sala ¿o contaba esa vez que se había enterado sobre la marca de la marca de George? ¿Tal vez también podría cuando Ron casi muere por quitarse la marca de Draco?

\- ¿Y bien? – dijo Blaise – hace cuanto te acuestas con mi niño  
\- No hace mu… – dijo Fred  
\- La pregunta es para tú… – dijo Arthur  
\- Amigo. Novio – dijeron Fred y Harry respectivamente al mismo tiempo  
\- ¿Amigo… o… novio? – preguntó Blaise entrecerrando los ojos mientras la pareja se miraba entre si  
\- Novio. Amigo – dijeron Fred y Harry respectivamente al mismo tiempo  
\- Esto no me gusta – dijo Blaise – Fred ven aquí ahora  
\- Creo que ya no tiene sentido… – decía Harry, pero se quedó en silencio al sentir la mirada asesina de sus suegros sobre él – no dije nada   
\- ¿George sabe de esto? – dijo Arthur y su hijo negó mientras su hijo se sentaba entre Blaise y él  
\- ¿Por qué no te creo? – dijo Blaise mirándolo fijamente  
\- ¡Papá, me ofendes! – dijo Fred sonrojado   
\- ¡Como si George y tú supieran que es eso! – dijo Blaise y Arthur le dio un pequeño empujón  
\- Voy por algo de café – dijo Fred poniéndose de pie y pasando frente al rostro de Harry que no pudo evitar curvar sus labios se torcieran en una sonrisa cuando el trasero de su amigo quedo a la altura de su rostro  
\- Te acompaño – dijo Arthur poniéndose de pie y acompañándolo  
\- Te vi Potter – siseo Blaise cuando se quedaron a solas   
\- No sé de qué hablas – dijo Harry nervioso  
\- Aleja tu vista pervertida de mi hijo – sentencio el Slytherine – o ya veras

________________________________________

La lluvia caía incesante sobre la ciudad cuando su traslador llego proveniente de Francia, había sido un largo y agotador viaje. Todo lo que quería era llegar a casa de sus padres y descansar, desgraciadamente desde hacía unos días los trasladares tenían algunos problemas y no llegaban al punto exacto, así había llegado a un lugar oscuro y un tanto tétrico. Respiro hondo mirando a su alrededor, le tomo un segundos para saber que estaba en el callejón Knockturn. Nunca había estado ahí, a pesar que no había absolutamente nadie en todo Londres que no hubiese escuchado sobre él.   
Definitivamente hablaría con su padre para que demandara a los ineptos del ministerio. Se sacudió un poco la ropa y caminó hacia el final del callejón y antes de cruzar hacia el callejón Diagon, los vio. Un grupo de cerca de diez personas entre hombres y mujeres apoyados en una de las paredes

\- ¿Qué buscas, hermosa? – dijo un hombre de contextura maciza – puedo ser quien tú quieras – pero Ginny tenía la mirada fija en la mujer regordeta de pelo rojo que estaba un poco más allá  
\- Así que te gusta la calidad – dijo la mujer –. Solo te advierto niña, que esto – y se golpeó el trasero – cuesta, pero vale cada galeón. ¿Tienes para pagar?  
\- ¿Te conozco? – preguntó Ginny intrigada  
\- Quien me conoce no me olvida, hermosa – dijo la mujer acercándose a ella mientras movía las caderas al caminar y le lanzaba un beso  
\- Molly – dijo una voz detrás de ellas y ambas miraron hacia la recién llegada  
\- Lo siento cariño – dijo la mujer sonriendo –, será en otra ocasión. Mi mejor clienta acaba de llegar. Como te extrañe Hermi  
\- ¿Hay chica nueva? – dijo la recién llegada mirándola de pies a cabeza a Ginny – ¿Cuánto por el trio?  
\- No… no trabajo aquí – dijo Ginny un tanto confundida – Al parecer hay problemas con los trasladores internacionales. Vengo a visitar a mis padres  
\- ¿Eres de aquí? – dijo Hermione abrazando a Molly y acariciándole los muslos  
\- Si – dijo Ginny – pero vivo en Francia. Ginny Zabini, mucho gusto – dijo ofreciéndole la mano  
\- ¿La hija de Blaise Zabini? – dijo Hermione sorprendida estrechándole la mano – ya te recuerdo, fuimos juntas a Gryffindor. Yo era un año mayor  
\- Un gusto volver a verte… – dijo Ginny  
\- Greanger – dijo la castaña – Hermione Greanger. Y ella es mi Zorrita de la Cama – dijo besándole el cuello a la pelirroja que se rio tontamente  
\- Fue un placer – dijo Ginny – que… se diviertan – y se alejo

Cuando llegó diez minutos después a la entrada de la casa de sus padres los diviso sentados en el porche conversando con una visita que no alcanzaba a ver quién era

\- ¡Ginny! – dijo su papi emocionado poniéndose de pie en cuanto la vio  
\- Princesa – dijo Blaise también poniéndose de pie  
\- Papi – dijo la chica abrazando al pelirrojo – como los extrañe. Papá  
\- ¿Por qué no avisaste para ir por ti? – dijo Blaise abrazándola y besándole la frente  
\- Porque se supone que el traslador me traería hasta aquí – dijo la chica – tía Pansy – dijo dándole un beso – no te reconocí  
\- Sobrina – dijo la mujer – ¿Dónde te dejo el traslador?   
\- En el callejón Knockturn – dijo la chica  
\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Blaise furioso – esto es el colmo. Me van a escuchar en el ministerio  
\- ¿Que tiempo te vas a quedar? – preguntó Pansy mientras se sentaban  
\- No sé – dijo Ginny – hasta que empiece la nueva temporada  
\- Un mes. Perfecto – dijo Pansy – organizare algo con las chicas para mañana ¿Te parece?  
\- ¿Podrás dejar que mi hija termine de llegar? – dijo Blaise – gracias – siseo  
\- Eres un acaparador – dijo Pansy  
\- En realidad estoy buscando un equipo aquí en Londres – dijo Ginny sonriendo – quiero acompañar a papi en este proceso – dijo acariciándole el vientre  
\- Gracias cariño – dijo Arthur con lágrimas en los ojos – tu hermanito y yo te necesitamos mucho – y abrazó a su hija  
\- ¡Genial! – dijo Pansy – será más de una fiesta – y Arthur y Ginny rieron ante la mirada asesina que Blaise le dio a su amiga

________________________________________

Salía del bar donde cada noche atendía a sus clientes. Estaba más borracha que de costumbre cuando un hombre se le acercó

\- Vuelve mañana – dijo con la lengua algo trabada  
\- Vamos – dijo tratando de abrazarla – nos apareceré directamente en la habitación del motel  
\- Hoy no tengo ganas – dijo la mujer tratando de zafarse   
\- ¡Aquí se hace lo que yo diga! – dijo lastimándole el brazo al retenerla  
\- Suéltame imbécil – decía tratando de zafarse –. No quiero ir, maldit…  
\- Yo pago – dijo reteniéndola – y tú obedeces  
\- No quiero… – gritaba la mujer forcejeando hasta lograr zafarse pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó golpeándose la cabeza


	21. Destinados

Ginny estaba sentada junto a la ventana de su habitación viendo el cielo estrellado. Un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. ¿Por qué sentía que había visto a esa mujer? Tal vez debería…

\- Por lo visto las viejas costumbres no cambian – dijo Blaise apoyado en la puerta  
\- Papá – dijo la chica mirándolo  
\- ¿No puedes dormir? – dijo Blaise  
\- Me desperté hace rato y se me fue el sueño – dijo Ginny cuando el hombre se sentó a su lado – tuve un sueño extraño. Una mujer nos llamaba y gritaba que éramos sus hijos. Luego la vi en un callejón oscuro. Era extraño. Sé que la he visto antes… parecía la mujer que vi al llegar de Lyon… En fin, como dice papi, lo sueños, sueños son – concluyó sonriendo – ¿Y tú? ¿Papi no te deja dormir con sus antojos?   
\- Tu papi es un angelito durmiente – dijo Blaise sonriendo  
\- Cuando no está pidiendo comida Muggle – digo Ginny y los dos rieron – ¿era así cuando nos esperaba?   
\- Si – dijo Blaise sonriendo – era exactamente igual, deberías haber visto…

Y siguieron conversando. Al adoptar a los chicos ante la magia, él había pasado a formar parte de los recuerdos de momentos familiares de los jóvenes, por lo cual para los chicos mayores tenían recuerdos de Arthur embarazado, en vez de recordar a Molly embarazada. En cuanto a los recuerdos de Blaise, Arthur le había facilitado los suyos para que conociera a sus hijos a través de los años

Arthur despertó cerca de las tres de la mañana y se levantó de la cama. Busco a su esposo en el baño pero este simplemente no estaba. Deseaba con suma urgencia chocolates y Blaise se los tendría que conseguir, porque si no… Después de todo él era el responsable que estuviera embarazado en ese momento

\- ¿Dónde se habrá metido papá? – decía Arthur saliendo al pasillo – ¿será que ya no nos quiere? – y no pudo evitar que algo le doliera en el pecho mientras hacia un puchero – quizás no debimos pedirle…  
\- Amor – dijo Blaise saliendo sigilosamente de la habitación de Ginny  
\- ¿Ginny está bien? – dijo el pelirrojo preocupado abrazándose a su pareja  
\- Solo quería hablar un poco – dijo Blaise sonriendo besándole el cabello – ¿y ustedes que hacen fuera de la cama? – inclinándose para besarle el vientre al pelirrojo - ¿Qué te he dicho de obligar a papi a asaltar la cocina a media noche? Mmm… eso no se hace – regañaba al vientre mientras Arthur reía acariciándole el cabello – te amo – dijo irguiéndose para besarle los labios

________________________________________ 

Ginny desayunaba conversando amenamente con sus padres, cuando la elfina entro.

\- Amo Blaise – dijo Friki – la señorita Parkinson lo busca  
\- Dile que pase – dijo Ginny dijo emocionada  
\- ¿Y a ti porque te entusiasma tanto la visita de Pansy? – dijo Blaise entrecerrando los ojos  
\- ¡Ay papá! – dijo la chica bufando – es la tía Pansy. ¿Cómo no me voy a alegrar de verla? – y Blaise hizo un sonido gutural de inconformidad  
\- Friki, dile a Pansy que pase – dijo Arthur echándole mermelada al pan  
\- Ya se lo dije, amo – dijo la elfina – pero ella insiste en hablar con el amo Blaise a solas  
\- ¿A solas? – dijo Ginny nerviosa de repente   
\- ¿Pasa algo? – dijo Arthur mirando curioso a su hija  
\- No – dijo está sonriendo –, no pasa nada  
\- ¿Qué me tiene que decir Pansy? – preguntó el Slytherine y Ginny encogió los hombros mientras Arthur comía su pan tranquilamente y Blaise entrecerraba los ojos

Pansy Parkinson era una mujer que no se espantaba con nada frente a nadie, pero en ese momento miraba por la ventana del despacho de la mansión Zabini con la mirada pedida. Eran muchas cosas, y muy fuertes, las que debía tratar con su amigo y no sabía por dónde empezar

\- Pansy – dijo Blaise entrando – ¿Qué milagro que nos visites dos días seguidos? ¿Qué tramas?  
\- ¿Has leído el Profeta hoy? – dijo a bocajarro  
\- No… – respondió inseguro – ¿pasa algo?  
\- Anoche hubo problemas en el callejón Knockturn – dijo la morena – Greanger… quería los servicios de… Molly – dijo bajando la voz – ella quería irse con otra persona…  
\- No me interesa saber nada de esa mujer – dijo Blaise interrumpiéndola  
\- Forcejearon – continuó Pansy –… Molly cayó mal… y…   
\- ¿Me estás diciendo que ella…? – preguntó el hombre sorprendido  
\- Lo siento Blaise – dijo la mujer –, no pudieron hacer nada. Cuando llegaron a San Mungo ya había fallecido  
\- ¡Por Merlín! – susurró sentándose – ¡no lo puedo creer! ¿Sabes a qué hora fue más o menos?  
\- Cerca de las dos de la mañana – dijo Pansy  
\- ¡Increíble! – dijo Blaise – anoche Ginny soñó con ella a esa hora  
\- ¿Les dirás? – preguntó Pansy curiosa  
\- A los chicos no – dijo Blaise –, ellos no saben nada sobre Molly. Seria confundirlos. A Arthur si le contaré. Después de todo, fue su mujer y… la quiso  
\- ¿Celos? – dijo Pansy  
\- No. Estoy seguro de lo que hemos construido – dijo el hombre sonriendo  
\- Bueno ese era tema más fácil – dijo Pansy –, ahora vamos por el plato fuerte… 

Arthur y Ginny conversan en la sala cuando escucharon a Blaise gritar improperios furioso y a Pansy contestarle en el mismo tono

\- Creo que tu padre ya se enteró quien es tu destinada – dijo Arthur mirando hacia la puerta del estudio  
\- Deja que se entere que estoy embarazada – dijo Ginny y se mordió el labio inferior

Sentado en su cama Blaise abrazaba a Arthur en silencio mientras le acariciaba el vientre de manera distraída

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Arthur – desde la mañana te noto distraído ¿algo está mal en la empresa?  
\- No hermoso – dijo Blaise besándole el pelo y tomo su varita – pero tenemos que hablar – lanzó un hechizo insonorizador sobre la puerta  
\- Me asusta, Blaise – dijo sentándose bien  
\- Es grave y no quiero que lo sepan los chicos – dijo el Slytherine   
\- ¿Es por la marca de Ginny? – dijo preocupado – yo sé que no estuvo bien que se embaracé aun pero…  
\- Ginny es la más madura de nuestros hijos – dijo Blaise – estará bien  
\- No mataste a Pansy, ni estas molesto porque Ginny está embarazada – razonó Arthur – ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Anoche… Hermione asesinó a Molly – dijo Blaise y Arthur contuvo la respiración – todo el día he pensado en cómo decírtelo pero no sabía cómo. Fue alguien muy importante para ti y…  
\- ¿Co… como…? – dijo Arthur con la voz quebrada  
\- Greanger quería… pasar la noche…, Molly tenía otro cliente…, forcejearon… – dijo Blaise  
\- Entiendo – dijo Arthur mientras su pareja lo miraba fijamente – ¿Qué pasará con su cuerpo?  
\- Legalmente – dijo Blaise – debería ir a una fosa común – y Arthur miró hacia otro lado – pero quería pedirte permiso para hacerme cargo y sepultarla dignamente  
\- ¿Lo harías? – preguntó Arthur sorprendido  
\- Yo no odio a Molly – dijo Blaise tomándole la mano –. Me molestó en su momento por todo lo que te hizo pasar, pero si tú la perdonaste y los niños están bien ahora, esa rabia no tiene sentido. Dime que quieres hacer y así será  
\- Quiero sepultarla – dijo Arthur apretándole la mano suavemente – pero que no nos vinculen. No quiero que los niños se enteren de nada y empiecen a hacer preguntas. Scorpius es aún muy pequeño, no debemos alterar a Ron, y quiero que Percy esté tranquilo. Ni que decir Ginny  
\- El medimago… – dijo Blaise  
\- Lo sé – dijo Arthur –, pero no quiero arriesgarlo.   
\- Tú también tienes que estar tranquilo – dijo Blaise  
\- No te había dicho, pero estoy casi seguro que Ron está embarazado de nuevo – dijo Arthur sonriendo – ¿no es lindo?  
\- Voy a castrar a Malfoy – siseo Blaise y Arthur se abrazó a él sonriendo

________________________________________ 

El sol estaba en lo alto del cenit, risas infantiles se escuchaban por toda el jardín, una mesa perfectamente arreglada. Harry jugaba quiddich con Ginny contra Ron y Blaise, mientras James, Scorpius, Hugo y Septimus, él hijo menor de Blaise y Arthur, les hacían porras. Draco conversaba con Arthur y Percy entre risa mientras estos ponían la mesa. Billy y un muy embarazado Remus jugaban a las cosquillas con Perseus, el hijo de Pansy en los brazos de la castaña. Billy y Remus esperaban a Teddy para el siguiente mes. Oliver y Theo jugaban con sus respectivos hijos en la piscina. Fred y George les enseñaban a hacer bromas a Neville con los alguno de los artículos de su exitosa tienda, que ya tenía sucursales por toda Inglaterra, mientras Charlie los supervisaba  
Cerca de las dos de la tarde se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, y comieron en medio de risas y amenas conversaciones. Por un momento Arthur se quedó observando en silencio como su familia departía alegremente

\- ¿Estás bien, bebe? – pregunto Blaise acariciándole el rostro  
\- Mejor que nunca – dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo – te amo tanto  
\- No más que yo a ti – contesto Blaise besándole los labios dulcemente

Al fin Arthur Weasley era completamente feliz

_____________o___________o__________o____________  
Mil gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura. Si la pareja les gusto, les cuento que ya tengo listo otro fic de ellos. No es continuación, ojo. Pero creo que les gustara estén atentos a la llegada de “PRINCESA”. De nuevo gracias y hasta muy pronto   
Feliz Navidad y Feliz año nuevo!!!!


End file.
